A vampire's war
by Anaman
Summary: Sequel to my first fiction Back to France. Beth is a vampire and discovers a new world. How will Mick deal with that, how will she? Talbot got a list with names. The french family hasn't forgiven Coraline's death. There will be a vampire war.
1. Chapter 1: New family members

**Hi I posted this story some time ago and removed it.. I'm sorry but I had to made some few changes. No I'm ready to repost the chapters and end this fiction for my dear readers who deserve that!**

**I hope you'll forgive me that!**

**Chapter 1:** _New family members_

There it was, the door number 5 in front of her. It had been one month since her kidnapping and now she was standing in the corridor trying to open the door.

Beth had spent the last month at Mick's apartment because of the turning. Yes, Beth Turner was now a vampire and her sire was dead. Everyone had thought that she was dead, herself included, but a sudden terrible sensation of thirst had grabbed her body. She had opened her eyes and had seen Mick talking to Josef, the first one who had seen her face, that new face which had taken so long to accept. That night had been horrible for many souls.

She put the key in the lock and opened the door. The place seemed new to her. Last time she was there, she'd been a human and been sad, really sad because of Mick. Now she was a vampire who rediscovered her home. She smelled the place and noticed that someone had cleaned the apartment. Josef, she thought with a smile. She walked in the living room and put her bag on an armchair. Outside, it was almost morning. Beth went to the window and looked at the sky. She was presently someone living at night, but she wasn't too tired to look at the sky in the early morning. Through the blinds she could see an explosion of colours; light blue, yellow, pink, white. Nothing in common with the dark sky of the night.

She began to feel tiredness through her whole body. She turned to the door of her bedroom, the place where Coraline had taken her. She slowly opened the door, her heart beating fast. _The hand on her mouth… "Hi Beth, I'm back for you"…_

The place was completely different and it caught her breath. Instead of her bed, she could see a strange furniture with a dark red velvet cloth covering it. On the left, there was a white couch. Beth went to the material and pulled it off slowly. She discovered a freezer, exactly the same as Mick's, the one where she'd slept in during the first night as a vampire.

He was holding her as he opened the door. She had that awful feeling running through her body. She could feel everything around her; the scents, the sounds, just like when she had taken black crystal. But this was worse. As a vampire the sounds and the scents were dazing her. She couldn't stop them, like she could do with B.C. Thirst, she was terribly thirsty. Mick placed her on the armchair and went to the kitchen. He came back to her, who was looking at him with wild white eyes. She was hungry, she was afraid, she was lost. She took the bottle filled with blood in her hands. She looked at it and smelled the scent. It was new for her, she was holding blood and it smelled tasty. She drank it and she felt the liquid filling her body. It was her very first mouthful of blood. She didn't have time to think if it was a good thing or not. She was hungry. Mick was sitting next to her, caressing her hair.

The first two weeks at Mick's had been difficult for her. She had discovered her new face in the mirror of his bathroom and had hated it. She had understood what Mick felt when he was talking about a monster. She'd thought of herself at the same way.

Her first time in his freezer had been a strange feeling. Mick had told her that she needed to rest. It had been the first time she'd seen this room. The freezer, his, for her, the vampire. He had left her alone, so she could take off her clothes. The feeling of coolness on her skin had been strangely perfect. Her body had felt nice for the first time since her turning.

Beth left the soft red velvet material on the floor and opened the top of the freezer. The coolness came out of it, making a cold fog in the room. The fog came in contact with the skin on her face, which made her feel better. Josef had thought of everything; she had many things to do, but for now she needed to sleep.

Some hours later, she slowly opened her eyes. It was her first sleep in her apartment. Mick wasn't there to say goodnight, but in a way, Beth needed to be alone. She went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. The touch of the water made her forget what she was. She let herself lost in the good feeling.

She went out of the shower and stood in front of her mirror. Her reflection was opposite of her. Beth looked at her face, her human face. Then she felt them, her fangs. She opened her mouth and saw them in the mirror; those two ivory fangs, standing perfectly next to the other teeth, like if they had been there from her birth. But they'd appeared one night and she hadn't expected it…

_She felt her lips on her neck and her fangs piercing her flesh. Her whole mouth was on her skin and Beth could feel the blood running out from her body. Slowly she felt that she was losing consciousness. Her mind wasn't clear, but she felt her body heavy on the floor in her arms. Everything around her was only senses: sounds, scents and her heart. This living heart beating in her chest. Thump-thump…thump-thump… Its sound was louder in her ears until she could only hear it…thump..thump…thump..thump… But as she felt weaker and weaker, the sound was louder and louder. The rhythm that had used to be fast and regular was going slowlier …thump ………thump… …..….thump………thump… The beats were now sparse, loud and it almost hurt in her chest, like if it wanted to warn her that life was leaving her…thump…_

_Everything became suddenly just silence and darkness, a void surrounding her. Then she felt something strangely warm on her lips; three small touches of warmness coming from the darkness. Her first reflex was to lick them. The reaction was __instantaneous__; the warmness came in her mouth and gave her a strange feeling of life. The muscles in her mouth reacted to every new sensation. The taste buds woke up from their dead sleep and were ready for more. _

_Then she felt some skin against her mouth and she opened it to drink the warm liquid. It filled all of her body; she could feel every veins in every part of her body becoming thicker with this living liquid. Coolness left her limbs and became warm again. Somehow, she felt every pore of her skin breathing the air. The hair on her arms stood up, feeling life coming back. Her body was completely warm. The warmness calmed her down and this time she lost her mind in a sweet dream, nothing like the first sensation of void._

She was now standing there, in her bathroom. The turning had happened a month ago, but she still remembered all the feelings as though it was the day before. She'd never thought that Coraline was thinking of turning her. She'd always thought that Coraline wanted to kill her. But after that, she'd understood Coraline's words; she'd wanted Mick to choose between two vampires and not between a human and a vampire. What a mess.

Beth saw her reflection in the mirror and touched her fangs with her tongue. She was hungry. It was around 9:00PM and it was the beginning of her first day at home. She left the bathroom in her towel and went to the kitchen. As an habit, she opened the fridge, without thinking that maybe it was empty. As she opened the door, she smiled. The fridge was filled with bottles of blood.

The first weeks at Mick's appartment she'd consumed Mick's blood that he got from the morgue. She couldn't say if she liked it or not because it was the only kind of blood she had tasted. Everyday, Mick was standing in the kitchen waiting for her to wake up and come to eat. He gave her a bag full of blood, trying to change the type. It was kind of him, she had thought, because he was trying to help her to choose the one she liked best. But for her, it was just blood. She was happy to be with Mick, because he didn't feed from freshies, and Beth couldn't think about feeding from a human. So it was perfect for her to drink from bottles as if it were some kind of juice. She was scared only about the idea of putting her fangs into human flesh. It reminded her too much of her turning.

_After the first week, she could taste the difference between the bloodtypes and the one she liked most was B-negative. She wasn't thinking that what she was drinking was blood; it had become natural for her to drink blood. She could smell the scent from the stairs as she went down, and just this made her smile. She liked it and enjoyed it. So during the second week, when Mick told her that he was going to take her outside, she wasn't really worried. He had waited till she had fed first. _

_They took the elevator and went to the mercedes. Beth was then confronted by thousands of scents that surrounded her. It reminded her of the night she had taken B.C; that night she had felt all the people around her, the air on her skin. She could feel the same things as a vampire, but there was something different though. As the car drove, she didn't notice a big difference. But as Mick stopped the car and opened the door for her, something strange surrounded her. The scents were new; they had something attractive and bewitching. She could smell sweat, perfume, skins, everything: humans._

_The car was parked in front of Josef's building. Someone came to the car to drive Beth inside. She could smell that he was like her, a vampire. His scent was different; she smelled the same thing that she had smelled on Mick. A cold power and something on the skin that told her brain that he wasn't to be eaten. As she followed the car, she noticed that Mick stood outside, next to his Mercedes. He gave her a sign to keep going inside._

_As she came in the office, she discovered this place in a new light. She could smell Josef in a different way. He smelled powerfull, ancient. A respectful scent emanated from him. The office had then new windows, but the scent of the smoke was strong. She hadn't noticed that when she was still human, but as a vampire, she could smell the difference._

_Josef smiled at her. He could feel that she was discovering those things for the first time. He made her sit on a good chair._

"_Well, how does it feel to be a vampire, miss Turner?"_

_Still trying to be funny, she'd thought._

"_I didn't choose to be a vampire, so I guess, it's not that nice. But I'm working on it."_

"_No you're right, you didn't choose it. But you were hoping that he would turn you one day, weren't you?"_

_Something strange happened in her body. Her feelings flew stronger in her blood, through her veins. Old feelings like shame or like here, blushing, were strangely increased. She could even feel that her eyes became iceblue. It made Josef laugh. _

"_It's okay Beth, you're reacting so strongely because you're a fledgling. You'll be used to it, believe me."_

_In a way, seeing Josef laughing at her, made her forget the tragedy of her new situation._

"_So, how is Mick as a sire?"_

"_Well, he's doing good I guess."_

_Josef's face turned suddenly from amused to worried, even concerned. "How is he?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, his old sire, ex-wife turned you…"_

"_Yes" said Beth in a low voice. "He's very kind. I think he's sort of relieved."_

"_Yes, that's because you're not dead."_

_Silence came between them for a few seconds, until Josef broke it with a happy voice._

"_What about some refreshement, miss Turner?!"_

"_Uh?"_

_Before Beth realized it, she was ambushed by a strong scent. Something she had never smelled before. A scent that came directly to her. It flew inside her nose; the hair were brushed by the scent which continued its way inside the mouth and awoked her taste buds. She felt the desire of blood. A sudden urge to drinking warm blood. She turned her head and saw the source of this sensation. A human was just now coming in the office. _

_A man was standing under the arch of the entry. A minute later a woman, also human, stood next to the man. As Beth saw them, she could hear their blood running in their veins. The scents were tickling her nose and she heared their two hearts beating in rhythm. Something happened to her that she couldn't controle. She felt her eyes changing in colours and her fangs sliding down in her mouth._

_Josef felt the change of attitude in Beth and understood what was happening to her._

"_These are the first humans you've seen, right?"_

_His question woke Beth up from her reverie. She realised what was happening to her. She wanted to taste their blood. For the first time, she wanted to bite them. It wasn't anymore something horrible to her. It was the opposite, she wanted to pierce their flesh with her fangs and feel the blood running in her mouth, then through her body, like she had felt when she had drunk Coraline's blood. She shook her head to throw this desire away. She looked at Josef and saw that he wasn't worried._

"_I guess he hasn't brought you any freshies."_

"_No and I didn't want him to either. But when I smell them now, I feel the opposite."_

"_That's natural Beth. You're a vampire and vampires feed from humans." Josef paused to think of the right words. "I understand that you don't want to bite them after how you were turned. So I can propose to you something as a transition." He saw that Beth was listening to him with interest. "What I mean, is that you can drink fresh blood in bottles instead of that stuff he's buying at the morgue. So when you'll be used to your new powers and strong enough to controle them, then you can try to drink directly from a freshy."_

It was exactly what she needed to hear then. Josef had given her a future with hope and since that day he was sending her bottles with fresh blood. After all, fresh blood _was_ better than the stuff coming from the morgue. Mick understood her and let her drink the one she was receiving from Josef.

As she took a bottle from the fridge, she smiled. She was one of the luckiest vampires in L.A, because she had two sires taking good care of her. Before she closed the door she noticed a piece of paper on one of the bottles. Josef had written on it: _"It should be enough for two days. Call me when you'll need more. Don't forget to buy a proper fridge to hide those bottles. Call this number and tell them Kostan is sending you." _

Beth closed the door of her fridge and put the note on the table. It was a good thing Josef was there to think of everything. She realized the reality of her new situation as a vampire. If she'd been prepared, maybe she would have thought of all those things: the freezer, a hidden fridge, blood, etc. But she hadn't been prepared and she knew that Josef was doing all that stuff because of that. Since her first visit to him, he'd shown that he wanted to take care of her. What he'd said then about her wish to be turned by Mick wasn't wrong. Beth had thought about that many times, and maybe then it would have been easier for her, to prepare herself with her new life. Mick would have been prepared too and would have explained to her how to live as a vampire.

It was pointless to think of that; she was a vampire and Coraline was the one who did it. She had to live with it and go her own way. She wasn't alone, Mick was there and Josef too. Josef had helped her in so many ways.

When she came back to the Mercedes, Mick was still there, waiting for her. He smiled as he saw her approaching. She was nervous and didn't know how to tell him that she'd tasted fresh blood. They sat in the car and drove back to his place. Beth was staring at Mick, trying to find the right words to tell him that she wanted freshblood. It wasn't necessary, because Mick knew that already. He knew that Josef wanted to help her in his own way. That was the reason why he'd driven her there. He went to his kitchen and opened his hidden fridge, took a bag for him and a bottle. He went to Beth who wasn't sitting on the couch, nervous.

"Here for you." Mick gave her the bottle and she could smell the delicate scent. It was fresh blood. She looked at him surprised.

"When you were talking to Josef, one of his men came to me with a note that explained that Josef had sent you some bottles of fresh blood."

"Did you know that he wanted to have me taste fresh blood?"

"Yes, I wanted you to see all the ways to be a vampire and you had to meet humans in a safe place. Josef is quite good with that and he wanted to help you. I think he likes you more than he'd like."

Seeing Mick smile made Beth relaxe. She smiled in return and took a mouthfull of freshblood. Mick saw that she was apreciating the taste.

"Is this alright for you, Mick?"

"Of course. I want you to feel good as a vampire. I don't want you to take the same path that I followed these last years."

The day after, a huge package came to them. It was a new freezer. Of course it was Josef who had sent it to Beth. There was no notes, but it wasn't necessary; they knew that it was from him. The next days she drove alone to Josef's. They talked about what she had to do as a vampire and he helped her to controle her powers. It was so new for her and he exposed her to the sounds from the city. The first time it was horrible. The sounds almost made her head explode. He taughed her how to controle the sounds, how to pick one and concentrate on it. He let more humans come in the office and taughed Beth how to controle herself around them. Back at Mick's she did the same exercices with Mick who saw she was progressing quickly. So by the end of the month she was ready to go back in town and live among humans. She made some calls. She decided to quit Buzzwire; the new boss was horrible and the work was completely different from what it was when Maureen was still alive. When everything was ready, she wanted to go back to her home and live alone.

She was finishing her bottle. She was back home and it felt good. She needed to be alone and try to figure out how to live as a vampire without Josef or Mick to help her. Beth was independent even if she was a vampire. As she came back to the kitchen to wash the empty bottle, she noticed that her answering machine had a lot of messages. Twenty actually. She listened to all of them. Some were from her old boss at Buzzwire before she'd quit. Others from her friends, publicity and two that held her interest. She cancelled the eighteen messages but listened again to the two messages that were important. They were messages from Benjamin Talbot.

The voice machine said _from Monday 3__th__ September at 8:00PM_. It was three days after her turning. Then she heard his voice which was initially nervous:

"Uh Miss Turner, this is ADA Benjamin Talbot. I called you some days ago about the baby case. I want to thank you first for sending me St-John; he really helped me with the rapport. Call me when you have some time. I know that you quit Buzzwire, and I may have a job for you."

So Mick went to Talbot after all. When she had told him, he wasn't okay with that. But that was before Coraline had kidnapped her again. Obviously he'd felt guilty.

The second message was way more interesting. _From Thursday 30__th__ September at 8:30PM_; two days before her return home.

"Miss Turner, this ADA Talbot. Well… uh… I haven't heard from you for a while… a month actually. Uh… I have something really important to show you. It would be a work for you and I really need your help here. Please call me."

***

Josef was sitting in his newly decorated office, all alone. Many things had happened these last few weeks. He would never have known that his life was going to change so much.

He was standing in front of the large window, looking outside. It was late at night, but all the lights were on. It was so difference from the time when there wasn't electricity. Then he could see the stars and it was the moon that lit the earth.

_Why did I save Coraline that first night?_ _Things would have been like before_. He hadn't seen Mick for a long time. It was even more difficult now that he was his sire. It had increased their friendship.

The city was still moving and the vampire stood at the top of his building, observing how a human's life could be so insignificant to those people living their pitiful lives, without thinking of the very meaning of it. They killed each other, destroyed their own world without even considering it. He'd always thought that vampires were superior in their acts and thoughts. But what happened a month ago, had shown him that vampires weren't so different from humans. After all they'd been humans before they had been turned. What he'd seen happening with Coraline proved that vampires had also this awful thing that one calls « human nature ».

Josef was still thinking when a smile appeared on his face. "Hey man. It's been a long time."

"Hi Josef. Yeah it has. How are you ?"

Mick was standing in the middle of the room and went to the window where Josef stood. They were now both looking at the city.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you again Mick."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

Josef put his hand on Mick's shoulder and walked outside the office. Mick followed him. They went to a room upstairs where all the walls were made of glass. They sat in the middle of the room on white couches. The night and the stars were surrounding them.

"I'm sorry for everything Mick." said suddenly Josef.

"It's okay Josef. I was wrong to react that way. After all you're my sire now."

"Yeah" said Josef smiling. "You have to respect your father."Mick smiled in return. "Since you brought that up, I want to share a few things with you. After all we haven't talked about that yet and I guess Coraline didn't tell you much."

"She had explained the basics… but no, not much."

"Well now you have entered another powerful bloodline and we have a kind of role in our society…But what I want to tell you about now is why I saved Coraline, because it has a direct connection with my sire." Mick said nothing, listening closely to Josef.

"My sire died a long time ago. His name was Friedrich Wallenberg. Coraline'sire and mine knew very well each other. They weren't friends but they had a mutual respect even if they didn't share the same definition of vampirism. Richelieu took care of the french royal family to control the policy of the country and of Europe. Mine was more for standing aside and observing the evolution of the world.

The important vampire's families never meet, only when there is a big crisis. Now, one time in the middle age, a long time before I was turned, many vampires were killed. The oldest vampires met and decided to join their forces to find a way to protect themselves against the human's attacks. It was a terrible genocide, they had to do something to save our race. So they fought back. It was awful; many people, both humans and vampires died. In the end, the humans understood that we were stronger and made a deal with the vampire's chiefs, who decided that we had to live in secrecy.

Then came the reign of terror in France, or the "French Revolution". It was first a battle between poor people who wanted more food against the rich ones. But one day, by accident, they discovered our existence. They had taken some aristocrats, tried to kill them and saw that they wouldn't die. They discovered the existence of vampires. That's how, a social revolution became a genocide. They thought that all vampires were rich, so hopefully some poor vampires were safe. But Richelieu was in a great danger with all the kings and queens he had turned. So my sire came to France to help him. We were in Austria then, under the protection of the empress Marie-Thérèse.

He knew how to help him, and didn't go there alone. A scientist vampire was with him. They arrived in Fontainebleau some months before the farmers went to take Louis 16th and Marie-Antoinette in Versailles.

The scientist had found a way to make vampires temporary human, the _cure_." Josef paused and looked at Mick who was surprised. Coraline had told him that the cure had made it appearance at that time. But she didn't say that it was Josef's sire that had brought it to France. It meant that Josef knew the existence of the cure from the beginning. Of course he knew, he was 400 years old… How could he have been that stupid! And of course Josef had kept the secret because he knew how he would have reacted. But that was month ago, and now Mick was happy as a vampire…

Josef was observing Mick's reaction and saw that his friend wasn't angry, so he kept telling his story. "So, they made some cure and gave it to Coraline's sire. My sire sent me a letter telling me everything and added that Richelieu was in debt to our bloodline. After he received the cure, Richelieu gave it to Coraline and her brothers. But as he was going to Versailles, he received a note saying that Louis 16th had been taken. It was too late to save them. Richelieu let the King and his wife die because if he had helped them, he would have also risked the rest of his bloodline.

My sire was on the way back to me, when he was stopped by a group of farmers who saw that he was a noble on his way to Austria. At this time there was almost a war between the two countries. So they tested him by burning his hand. He hadn't had time to take the cure earlier, so they discovered that he was a vampire and decapitated him. And Richelieu's debt came to me.

When I heard that Lance came to L.A to find Coraline and bring her back to France, I knew that Richelieu was going to kill her. So I decided to use the debt and save her. You know the rest…"

Mick was completely surprised by the story. That was the first time Josef told him something from his past and realized that he was part of this story by entering this bloodline.

"I understand. Sires and fledglings have a special bond… and your family has an old contact with Coraline's. I don't understand why she never told me about it…"

"Well, now that you're part of my bloodline and you have to know who we are, and the duties we have mutually and against the family. I won't be like Coraline and keep you outside our long history."

Josef paused and looked down. He looked back at Mick, his eyes were full of sadness.

"Mick, I had to kill her. I'm really sorry. This whole thing, Beth being turned, Coraline's death… it's my fault-"

"No Josef, it isn't your fault."

"It is my fault, because I saved her 23 years ago, when she kidnapped Beth."

"I know that you saved her… I understood that when you discovered us in my appartment… I understand that you and Coraline had a long history together, and I completely understand why you felt that it was your duty to kill her. She went too far. We thought that she had killed Beth, we couldn't have known that she wanted to turn her. And even that, is something I have difficulty excusing. Coraline did all those things because of me and I know that I'm partly responsible for Beth's turning. But I have to live with that."

Josef kindly smiled at his friend.

"You know, she doesn't think that you're responsible."

"Yes I know. I just don't understand why."

"I do."

Mick looked surprised at Josef who had a large smile on his face.

***

The place was dark, because of the lack of windows. The walls were made of big stones. It was very cold, but as a vampire, he didn't care. On the contrary it was quite nice. It would at least have been nice if he wasn't being held as a prisoner.

The most important thing right now was for Henri was to find a way to go away from this place. He had to get to L.A as fast as possible and warn them of the imminent danger.


	2. Chapter 2: The List

**Chapter 2**_: The List_

The forest was completely calm. The wind made the leaves shiver; their sweet and delicate song covering the place. Some stags were slowly walking in the sleepy forest of Fontainebleau. The night and the sky were clear; the stars were shining brightly over the castle. The darkness was peaceful and calm.

In the castle, the peacefulness was broken by the feeling of a cold anger. A little light could be seen from the outside. It was coming from a room in the basement. The window that let the light escape was very wide but not very high. It was just at the floor's level. Male voices could be heard, angry voices, like the night Henri had come back.

_Henri approached the castle alone. When he came in, Lance was waiting for him in the hall._

"_Where are they?" he'd just asked._

Henri did not answer and went directly to Richelieu's room. His sire was sitting at his desk looking at the door. He'd felt Henri's return and waited to see Coraline and her husband. When the door opened, he could only see Henri. Richelieu understood that she had failed. Henri sat in front of his sire and told him that Coraline was dead and that her husband didn't belong to their bloodline anymore.

_Lance came in the room, without asking permisson._

"_Where's Coraline? Where is her husband, Henri?_

_Henri didn't answer and looked at his sire. François, followed by the three other brothers came in the room too. They were all looking at their younger brother, who was still sitting in front of the desk. He was now staring at the floor; he could feel fear running through his brother's bodies. _

_François, the oldest, went to Henri and put a hand on his shoulder as support. Lance was standing between the desk and Henri was looking at him with disgust. He saw François who wanted to assure his youngest brother. It made him even more angry and said in a cold voice:_

"_Speak now Henri!"_

_François looked at him and answered:_

"_Silence Lancelot!"_

_Lance clenched his teeth and fists; he hated when his oldest brother played the good one._

_Henri said without looking at his brother:_

"_Coraline's husband isn't from our bloodline anymore. He was turned after he took the cure."_

"_And where is Coraline, Henri? Where?"Lance's voice was shivering from anger._

_Henri was still staring at the floor. He said in a very low voice:_

"_Coraline is dead. Her body is in my car."_

_The words echoed in the little room, where all the brothers were standing behind Henri. Their faces blank from the shock. Their sister was dead. Then, like as though they realized what Henri had just said, Jean, Jacques and Guillaume ran out of the room to the car. Only François and Lance stood in the room with Henri. _

_Richelieu stood up from his chair and looked at Henri. His face was cold and a scowl appeared on his face._

"_We need to make a reunion. We have to know who killed her and decide the punishment."_

Lance smiled and François nodded.

The brothers were now sitting in the room, talking at the same time. They knew who had killed Coraline; it was Josef Kostan, the one who had saved her twice. It was a terrible insult to their sire. That vampire had no power to decide if Coraline should live or not. Only Richelieu and the six brothers could decide of the future of each other. It had been so in the bloodline for hundreds of centuries, and it had to stay that way.

Richelieu came in the room, and the noises died into silence. He sat at the middle of the table. After they knew who'd killed Coraline, Richelieu had decided to punish Kostan in the worse way. He wanted to destroy his bloodline and there was one way to do it; the war. With the help of Lance, they'd made a list with all the names of the vampires living in the USA, who had once a contact with Josef Kostan.

That list had been sent to the police, but not just to anyone. It had to be someone who already had a contact with Josef in a way. That man was BenjaminTalbot, a district attorney. He was just perfect: young, ambitious and he had worked with Josef's friend, Mick St-John. They could touch both Kostan and St-John in one shot. It was only a question of time before Josef Kostan would hear of that list. But before that, Richelieu and his sons had to be ready to attack them directly. He was ready to avenge his daughter, Coraline, the only vampire who'd really counted in his eyes. Of course she'd had her flaws, but she'd been like him.

Richelieu looked at Lance, who was the only one smiling. This situation was his dream: a war between vampires and finally a chance to touch Kostan and Mick St-John, who he hated so much. Lance stood up, the list in his hands, and opened the meeting:

"Here are the names that I sent to Benjamin Talbot. I made another one which, this time, has the names of the vampires who are on our side. I'm glad to say that we have good numbers coming from our country and some from in the USA. We have to be ready to fight when it'll be necessary."

François lifted his hand and stood up: "Excuse-me, but is it necessary to go to war?"

Lance smiled coldly and answered: "Our sister is dead. Don't you remember? That Josef Kostan killed her."

"I do remember, Lancelot. But may I also remind you that some of his parents were killed by our hands in the past? There wasn't war then. Father, can't we just ask him to come here and find a fair way to avenge her death?"

A dark figure appeared slowly from the dark shadow of the room. The brothers hadn't noticed its presence. The figure approached the table, floating like a demon. It had a black cloak that hid his face. A cold voice began to talk, so cold that all the brothers shivered and the walls could have been covered by ice.

"A war is necessary François. Kostan's bloodline is getting powerful."

François still standing, shivered before he answered:

"He isn't that powerful. His sire is dead and he doesn't have so many parents like we have."

The figure took a step forward, approaching ever closer to the brothers. Jean, Jacques and Guillaume were looking at him with scared eyes.

"His sire may be dead. I was the one who gave the order to kill him, but Kostan is more powerful that we think. That's the reason why we have to stop him and all his bloodline."

François was going to say something but Richelieu finally stood up. "Please sit down my son. We are going to have this war. I understood your point of view and you'll understand soon enough why we have to do this." Richelieu turned his eyes to the figure and said:

"Lancelot is going to send the list to X and begin his work."

The brothers could guess a terrible smile in the shadow of the cloak.

"Good, the only thing to do now, is to know our ennemy better."

Lance, still smiling, was enjoying the meeting. He stood up, not afraid of the figure:

"I already made a list of what each is capable of, but I think that we should ask Henri directly. He surely knows St-John and Kostan better than us."

François, shocked, looked at Lance who had a strange cold smile on his face. He understood that everything was going in a bad way and that Henri would be the first victim.

****  
The place was as silent and cold as a tomb. It was one part of his punishment for her death that would be his burden for eternity. Henri was sitting there, alone. Silence was surrounding him but he could feel a strange feeling coming to him; it was anger. His brothers were at a meeting, again.

Henri tried to concentrate and he began to hear some voices coming from the room he knew so well. It was the one where they were sitting in when there was a big decision to make or someone to punish. For him, it had been both…

Sitting in this chair in front of his brothers was pretty disagreable. The purpose was to make him feel uncomfortable, like they'd done with Coraline. They were all looking at him, angry, furious. Jean, Jacques and Guillaume had found her body and brought it back in the castle. They were all shocked by her face, all except François who'd noticed the little smile on her face. It had been two days and he was sitting in front of them, waiting for his punishment.

_Henri had to explain everything and he had to be in this chair, with their eyes upon him. He was waiting for someone to begin speaking. Of course, it was Lance who stood up first:_

"_Why was she killed Henri?"_

_Henri didn't even look at Lance. He'd never showed any interest to his sister before. He was so jealous. Instead of it, Henri was looking at Richelieu, because he was the only one waiting for an explanation: "I'm not sure when it really began, but Coraline became another person." He explained how she became mad after discovering that Mick had been turned by Josef, and how he killed her. When he'd finished, no one was speaking. Richelieu showed no emotions, only Lance that stood up one more time._

"_How could you let him kill her?!"_

"_He promised me that he'd try to bring her to me. Coraline didn't want to come back here! She wasn't ready to live without her husband. She wanted to die, Lance. She wasn't the Coraline we knew! And look at her face, she seemed peaceful… I've never seen her like that before. Maybe once, when she was human. And Josef gave her a soft death, I can't blame him."_

_Lance was going to say something when François interrupted him._

"_I believe Henri. We haven't seen her there, what she did. Concerning her death, I agree with Henri. We can't blame him – "_

_Richelieu finally stood up: "Thank you François. Henri did his best, but it seems that Josef Kostan had decided to kill Coraline anyway. He'd brought a syringe full of silver… so I think that he wanted to stop her, and for that he has to be punished." _

It was that night that Lance had called Benjamin Talbot in front of all his brothers. Henri was now sitting in this room trying to hear what his brothers were talking about. He knew that his sire was going to involve a human in this story and he was worried. He knew that a list had been sent to Talbot, but he didn't know exactly who was on it. He never could have believed that a war was going to happen because of Coraline's death. She'd never wanted a war between Kostan and her family. One thing though gave him comfort; he didn't tell them that their sister had turned that woman she'd kidnapped.

A war, it was the only word he'd reached from the noises. It was the worst thing; a war. He thought that only humans were capable of stupid things because of their feelings, but Coraline's death made him realize what kind of family he had. Suddenly footsteps were approaching, until the door of his room opened. Guillaume was standing there smiling, "They want to see you." Henri stood up, and followed him to the room.

They reached the place where all the brothers were sitting. The chair. In the middle, for him. He sat on it and faced the eyes upon him. Lance, stood up and began to talk:

"Henri, as you know we sent a list to Talbot, but we need you to describe Kostan and Mick St-John."

He wasn't listening, just let them think that he was listening. He was tired of Lance, of them, of all of this.

"Yes of course, whatever you want. They have to pay for her death."

"Good Henri" said Lance, "I can see that you had time to think of it."

Yes he'd had a lot of time to realize that he wasn't a part of this family. He had to leave this place and warn Kostan of what his family was ready to do. But before he needed to let them think that he was on their side. "What do you want to know?"

Henri was now in a real room, his old one. The meeting was over and everyone went to their freezer to sleep. It was early in the morning, he could hear the birds singing outside. It was a rainy day, the kind he liked, with a grey fog over the green trees. On these days, there was a special scent; it smelled like wood, ground and water. It made him so melancholy, but he liked the feeling. Coraline used to laugh at him when he was walking alone in the woods in the rain.

It was now or never. He had to leave when they were all sleeping and he would have time enough to take a plane to the USA, before they would notice his absence. Henri took some clothes and slowly his room. The corridor was calm and the morning light came inside through the large windows in front of the doors'rooms. Everyone was sleeping in the castle. No sounds were to be heard, only his steps on the old parquet floor.

As Henri went outside in the rain to his car, he didn't notice the dark figure looking at him through a window on the third floor. The vampire was staring at Henri starting his car and drive away. A smile appeared on his old and slashed face. Still looking at the car moving away from Fontainebleau, the man said in a voice coming from the bottom of the darkness:

"He has chosen his side."

Richelieu came to the window next to the dark vampire: "Yes, I'm afraid so. He has always been the weakest of them. It was Coraline who gave him the strength to stay with us."

"Well, he'll be useful to us my son. Call her and tell her to keep an eye on him. He'll give us what we want without knowing it."

******  
_The darkness is surrounding the place, only the little lamp on the desk and the one in Mick's hand gives living light in the dark house. I'm holding myself on the beam as the little blond girl lifts her face and looks at me to show him where I am._

_Darkness…_

_I float slowly down and look Mick in the eyes. I take the little girl by the shoulders, holding her close to me._

_Darkness…_

_My voice "I knew you would come…Here we are Mick, finaly one happy family." I see his scared face._

_Darkness…_

_I feel something piercing my chest… He looks at me… he has done this to me… I'm paralyzed_

_Darkness…_

_I see the flames covering everything… I jump on the window… I suffer… it is burning me… I see Mick taking the little girl… He leaves me alone…_

Darkness

Beth suddenly opened her eyes, her breath coming fast. She realized where she was and opened the freezer. She was completely stressed out by her dream. What was it? It looked like the night she'd been kidnapped 23 years ago, but that dream was different. She'd dreamt so many times of that night when Mick had saved her, and everytime she'd been the little girl seeing the vampires fighting in front of her. For the first time she'd seen the scene from another view.

As she left the freezer, she suddenly realized that she'd been in Coraline's body. Yes, it made sense, the way she felt, the voice coming from her mouth, the pain in the flames, she'd experienced the kidnapping from Coraline's point of view.

Beth was still confused by the images she'd had all the night. It had been more than just a dream. She'd felt everything like if it had really happened. She'd not only felt like Coraline, she'd been her. Beth's skin was still feeling warm like if she'd just come out of the fire.

She went to the bathroom and took a very cold shower to get rid of the feeling. When she was finished, she was still thinking of what she'd seen. She was now feeling Coraline's emotions: hope, love and sadness. From then she'd always felt anger against the woman who'd captured her. But for the first time she saw what happened from another view. Maybe it was more than just a dream? Maybe the turning had done something more?

Beth had to talk about it to someone. She dried her hair and picked out some clothes. She went to the kitchen, drank a glass of blood and took her car's keys.

As she drove, images from her dream were still coming forth in her mind. The worst part was the fire. Was it because she was now a vampire? The stake in her breast was an awful feeling, that made her think that she didn't want to experience it again. She stopped the car in front of the building and came in. She hadn't seen him for a week, since she'd moved to her apartment, but he was someone who could explain what it was.

"Well, well, look who it is! Are you coming for a male freshie?"

"No, not yet. Maybe later, but I'm not ready for that now…"

"Too bad… I would love to see you drink from a freshie!"

Beth was looking at Josef smiling to her. He was so proud of himself, making people uncomfortable. He went to her and let her sit at the new table in the corner of the office.

"So what do I owe me the pleasure of your visit?"

"I had a dream…"

"Of me? Yes, I know Beth that I have that power over you, but Mick is my friend you know and- "

"Stop it!" she growled. There were still times where Beth had difficulty containing her emotions. Josef shut his mouth and looked at her, smiling.

"I came because I had a strange dream where I was Coraline."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I dreamt about the night she kidnapped me when I was a little girl. But it wasn't the same dream I used to have. No, this time I _was_ Coraline. I mean, I was feeling everything, I was talking, I was burning-"

"Burning?"

"Yes, Mick burned the house, remember?"

"Ah yes, … I remember. So you were burning?"

"Yes, I was! When I woke up, my skin was still feeling warm. I had to take a shower!"

Josef was grinning and ready to say something when she said: "Don't say a word about the shower!" His face went back to serious and thought for a second.

"And you came here to tell me that?"

"Yes, I need to know what it is. Is it because of the turning?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe your mind isn't quite ready to handle the turning. Your body has, but you're still under the shock of what happened that night."

"I don't know. I feel fine.. I mean I feel better than the first week. I'm a vampire and I've accepted the new part of my life."

"Well, mood doesn't always show everything. You think you're okay, but this says the opposite. And why do you tell that to me? Don't you have another vampire friend?"

"I do, but I know that he would be completely worried when it may not be so important. So you don't think it has something to do with the turning?"

"No, I don't. I've never heard such a thing in 400 years, so I bet that you're still under the transition."

Beth didn't answer, she wasn't satisfied with his answer. But she knew nothing of life as a newly turned vampire, so maybe he was right. After all, she was still having pictures of her turning running through her head.

Josef felt that she was worried about her dreams so he decided to change the subject one more time:

"So, how is your life in your apartment. Don't you miss your loving vampire?"

"It's fine. Thanks by the way, for the freezer and the blood. I called the guy and I'm going to have a new fridge in a few days."

"Filled with fresh blood!"

Beth was going to answer but her phone began to ring. The screen showed Talbot's name. She'd forgotten to call him back since the messages he'd left, so she decided to answer the call.

"Beth Turner?"

"Newly turned" said Josef in low voice that made Beth smiled and gave him a kick on the shoulder.

"Hi, it's Talbot. You haven't called me back."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I hadn't had time."

"I need to see you right now. I have something that I need you to see. It's really important."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

She hung up and stood up leaving Josef in his office. She reached her car and drove to Talbot's office. On her way, Beth realized that she hadn't been there in a while. Last time she was in his office was after the awful case with the dead babies.

She stopped her car and went to the building. She was walking among humans and she could smell each scent. Beth was surprised at herself for not wanting to bite them. Hopefully because she'd had a long training with Josef and Mick before she'd moved to her apartment.

She walked in the corridor to his office. The door was closed but she could smell him inside. She discovered his scent; she knew that he was using expensive cologne, but for the first time she could smell his natural scent. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Was it because of her? She would know it soon.

Beth knocked on the door and opened it. As soon as he saw her, he stood up. Yes he was nervous because of her. It was funny to see this new side of people and Beth enjoyed it.

"How are you?" he asked as he gestured for her to have a seat. He was looking at Beth sitting and noticed something different about her, but he couldn't definite what. He first thought that it was her look, but she was wearing the same type of clothing. Her complexion, maybe? No, her skin was the same. But there _was_ something different about Beth, he was sure of it.

"Fine, thanks. So you told me that you had something important to show me?"

Talbot sat at his desk and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Well, there are two things that I want to share with you. I know that you quit your job at Buzzwire and you're a good reporter. Your work on the Andrew's case was excellent, you know where to look and you know how to speak to people…"

As she heard Andrew's name, it reminded her of that horrible night when they'd had driven to the beautiful house. She'd never been so afraid in her life, but it was before her turning. Hearing that vampire fighting with Mick, while she'd had to find the baby, had been really tough. She remembered then that she'd thought that she would never like to be turned like that woman. Becoming so crazy was something that she hadn't understood. But now, she was a vampire, and she was surprised that she didn't go crazy like that woman did. Maybe it was thanks to Josef and Mick.

" So, would you like to become a civilian investigator?" Talbot's voice awoke her.

"Uh, but I'm not a cop…"

"You don't have to be, but you would have to work for me."

"Is that a job offer?"

"Yes, so? Do you accept?"

"Uh I don't know… Yes?"

"Okay fine! It takes me to the second point."

Beth couldn't believe that she just accepted to work for Talbot, as a vampire. She needed a job, but was it a good idea to work as a vampire in the DA's office? It would be difficult… but exciting, exactly what she liked.

"Yes? The second point?"

Talbot's face became serious. He opened a drawer and took out a file. He put it on his desk, opened the file and took from it some pages. He chose the first one that he held out to Beth. She took the page and looked at it. There were names she didn't know untill she read Grigori Rasputin and Gaius Julius Caesar. She was surprised and she looked at him to see if it was a joke: "Is it a joke? Rasputin? Caesar? I don't know what I can do for you.."

Talbot was looking at her and took the last page from his list that he held out to her.

This time it was different. She knew the two first names that showed Emma and Jackson Monaghan. Beth felt her blood getting colder, she let her eyes running down, and her fear was confirmed when she saw Coraline's name. But the worst was at the end when she saw the last names: Logan Griffen, Josef Kostan and Mick St-John.

"Do you still think it's a joke?" Talbot's voice echoed in the office.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think of it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

**Chapter 3:**_ The Council_

The car was driving fast on the roads of L.A. Inside, Beth was still in shock from what she'd just seen.

_"Do you still think it's a joke?"_

_She was still looking at the names hoping that she was dreaming, but she wasn't. She felt Talbot staring at her, trying to find an answer through her reaction. She tried to calm down and looked at him._

"_I don't understand what it is. Why is Mick's name on a list with Richelieu or Raspoutine?"_

"_Actually I was hoping you could give me an answer."_

"_Really? Is that why you called me?"_

_"Yes, I want you to find out what this list means. I even received an anonymous call, quote:'Files for your eyes only' ."_

"_So why share this with me?"_

"_Because I trust you." _

_That was the second time a man told her that he trusted her. Mick could trust her, but could Talbot? She had to talk about this list, it was too dangerous for the vampire community._

"_Well, I'll try to help you." She paused and thought a second. "Is that all the names on the list?"_

"_No I have five pages with names which have no logical connection. Here, take a look." But there was a logical connection: they may all be vampires. Beth could easily guess it only by the names of the ones she knew._

_Someone knocked on the door and a woman appeared:_

"_Talbot, we need you a second."_

"_Okay I'm coming."_

_The woman closed the door. Talbot stood up and as he went to the door he said to her:_

"_Take a look at the list, but the list stays in this room, okay?"_

"_Yes, sure."_

_As soon as Talbot closed the door behind him, Beth stood up and took the pages with her to the photocopier, which was standing next to the desk. She had to make some copies. She tried to hurry. She was nervous and afraid that Talbot would suddenly appear in the room. As she finished copying all the pages, she turned off the machine and put the originals on the desk. She wrote a note for him: "Sorry I had to leave, an emergency. I'll work on the case for you."_

The car approached her destination. She turned off the motor and went inside the building with the pages in her hands. She ran down the corridor and reached the room where he was working.

"I'm a lucky man! Twice in the same day!"

"Josef, we need to talk. It's really serious."

Josef saw her face and he could feel that she was nervous. He claped twice and all his men left the room. Beth approached the desk and held out the pages to him.

"Talbot showed me the pages. I made some copies for you."

As she saw his reaction as he read the names, Beth's fears were confirmed. They were indeed all vampires. She realized how crazy it was: Richelieu, Rasputine and even Caesar were vampires.

Josef nodded and looked at the names. His worst fear was in front of his eyes.

"Does Talbot know that you made copies?"

"No. Actually, he just hired me and then he showed me the pages. He had to leave the room for a while, so I decided to make copies."

Beth could see a little smile on his face as he said: "still the quick study." He lifted his head and looked at her. "Can he possibly know that you made these copies?"

"No, he can't. I left everything like it was. And…"

"Yes?"

"He said that he trusts me."

Josef was really smiling now. "Well, we'll use his confidence in you to get all the information we need. Or I would have to kill him."

"Kill him? Isn't that a little too rough?"

He wasn't smiling anymore, his face was severe. Beth had never seen him like that before.

"Rough? Beth, this man, this attorney, has a file with vampire's names! If vampires have lived on this earth so long, it's because of our secrecy! So, no Beth, it isn't 'a little too rough'. It's what we have to do, if we don't have other options."

Beth was listening to him and realized that she was part of that world and she had to follow those rules, even if they didn't follow her principles. But killing Talbot was too much for her. She definitely could use her new position to find out who sent the list.

"I'll find out who did this, Josef. Talbot didn't understand why Mick's name was on the list. When I asked him why Mick was on the list, he answered that he hoped I could help him. That shows that he still needs me."

"Yes. We'll do that and try to keep him in the dark. If he discovers something, I'll send someone to kill him. Believe me."

She believed him. Josef left the list on his desk and crossed his fingers in front of his face, his elbows on the arms of the chair. He looked at her and asked:

"Why didn't you give it to Mick?"

"I don't know. I thought that you were the one who could think of what to do. And I'm sure that he'd come to you with the list anyway, so I took the short way."

"Have you seen him since you left his place?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I haven't had time, I guess and I needed space for myself."

"I think you're afraid to see him, Beth. You're afraid because his ex-wife turned you." Beth didn't answer. She looked down and heard the voice crashing on her. "You can't come here everytime you need help. I'm not your friend Beth. I'm happy to help you, but you have already someone who cares for you." Josef was right. He was Mick's friend, not hers. "Go home and get some rest. I'll manage with the list, but I'll need you to work on this."

She stood up and left his office. Josef watched her walk to the corridor. He'd been harsh with her, but he had to be. He wasn't her sire either. He helped her because of Coraline and Mick who wasn't clearly ready to be a sire, because he'd just accepted who he was. He did liked Beth, but she was an independent woman and he had to remind her of that.

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number. A voice answered and Josef just said:

"Come to my place right now." Then hung up.

***  
The beeping from the phone was the only thing he could hear. He was used to having short conversations with Josef, but this one could win all the awards. He took his car keys and walked to the elevator.

His steps echoed in the parking where the Mercedes was waiting for the vampire. Mick started it and drove to his friend. On the road, he was lost in his thoughts. Josef's voice was still echoing in his head. His tone wasn't like usual, there was something about it that worried Mick. Was it because of Beth? Had something happened to her? If something had happened to her, he hoped that she would have come to him first.

Thinking of Beth made him realize how much he missed her. He hadn't heard from her in a week. She'd left his apartment, without him really knowing why. She hadn't called him or seen him since she'd moved back to her place. They'd lived together a whole month, he was watching her progress as a vampire and then she'd left him. The place was empty without her and he'd never thought that life alone would be so boring. Thankfully he'd had a lot of work to do so he'd found a way not to think of that.

The car stopped in front of the building and as he walked down the corridor, his first thought was confirmed. Beth had been there, he could smell it. He went to the office and noticed that her scent was strong. She'd been there not too long ago. He recognized her sweet scent that he'd had at his apartment the month she'd been there. After she'd left, he could still smell her in the living-room and in the kitchen. Finding her scent there was surprising and gave him a strange feeling. Mick was more worried because, as he reached the desk, he could detect scents of worry and sadness from Beth.

Josef was talking with one of his traders and asked the man to leave them. He took something from his desk and went to Mick without saying a word. He just handed the paper to him. Mick smelled her scent on the page and it disturbed him. He tried to read the names and then saw it: "Mick St-John".

"What is this? Did Beth bring you that?"

"Yes, actually Talbot gave it to her."

"What?"

"Okay sit down."

Josef told Mick the whole story: Beth's new job, the list Talbot received and all the names. Mick was looking at Josef in complete shock. That was every vampire's worst nightmare. Humans discovering their existence. " You know Talbot, don't you?"

"Yeah, well I've met him. He's ambitious."

"Okay, that's not good for us. But obviously he likes Beth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first he offers her that job, then tells her that he trusts her and gives her something that was meant to stay confidential. To me, it means that he likes her." Josef looked at Mick grinning. He liked to play with his friend. "I asked her to find answers and let Talbot get far enough so we can find out who sent the list. I want you to work on it too."

Mick looked at Josef. This new case was an important one and he was nervous about how things would go. Then he suddenly felt that Josef was concerned, but he wasn't sure if it was only because of the case.

"Are you alright Josef?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I feel concern coming from you. Is it because of the case?"

"Not only that. I'm thinking of Coraline bloodline. You know, since her death I haven't heard from them. Well, it's not like I talk every week to Lance. I hadn't seen them for years before I went to save her. But you know, they are very close to each other."

"I don't think you should be worried Josef. Henri was there, he knew that you didn't have a choice. And the case is over, I'm not from their bloodline anymore and may I remind you that they wanted to kill her, before you came."

"Mm..we'll see. Anyway, about the list, I think we need to have a council meeting with the vampires mentioned on the list."

"Don't you think it's too early to tell them?"

"Of course not. Mick, if some of them want to leave the state, we have to help them."

"Okay. I'll work on the list."

"Yes, you will, like Beth. Speaking of her, have you seen her lately? Talked to her?"

Mick put the pages on the desk and sat back in the armchair. He could feel that Josef was playing with him.

"No I haven't. But you have obviously."

"Oh no, not that much. She just came to give me the list. Did you go to her apartment to see if she's fine?"

"No. I didn't dare. I don't know, I thought that she had to be the one to call me. She left my place without explaining why, so I understood that she wanted to be alone."

Josef smiled. They were back at the beginning. It was an old song.

"Well, maybe you've played the sire too much and not the boyfriend enough?"

"I'm not her boyfriend. Did she tell you that?"

Josef grinned as he saw Mick's face. He was really enjoying this.

"No she hasn't. But come on, Mick. You almost lose her, she comes back to life and the only thing you do, is play the good sire. Beth is a good-looking vampiress, she's strong and independant. I know many vampires who would like her."

Mick realized his error, he hadn't showed enough that he cared.

"Okay go home buddy and I'll call you for the council meeting. Be ready."

***  
Beth finally got home, exhausted. She went to the fridge and took a bottle of fresh blood. The taste was a real pleasure and she could feel the liquid running through her body, giving her the sensation of being almost human again.

She put the bottle in the sink and walked to her freezer. As Josef told her, she needed to rest, but her afternoon with Talbot had been a rough moment. It wasn't an insignificant little case. The vampire community was in danger. At this moment she realized that her name wasn't on the list. It meant maybe that it had been written before she'd been turned? At least it was a trail she could follow.

She opened the freezer and felt the cold fog on her. She lay down inside and closed her eyes, letting her body relax with the coolness. Her limbs became heavier and were numbed by the cold. Her blood ran slower through her veins and went to a calm and very slow rhythm. Her whole body reached the state of hibernation. Beth was in the void and far away from consciousness.

_Thump-thump… I walk in the darkness and I hear her very living heart_.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump… She's nervous, she's sitting on the floor and she's shocked._

_Thump-thump…thump-thump... thump-thump…I kneel next to her, caress her sweet blond hair._

_Thump-thump…thump-thump… thump-thump…I smell the sweet favor of fear, "sssh, don't be scared, I won't hurt you."_

_Thump-thump…thump-thump… thump-thump… My lips are on her soft skin… My fangs are piercing the tender flesh… The warm blood is filling my mouth._

_Thump…thump….. thump…thump… Her hear beats are sending me the warm and tasty liquid._

_Thump………thump……………thump… I feel her life leaving her body…_

Her eyes opened wildly in the ice fog. She felt her fangs lengthen. The memory of the warm blood filling the mouth was still fresh in her mind. She tried to feel the cold on her body and calm back down. The dream was as real as the first one she'd had the day before. This time the dream was when she'd been turned by Coraline. Something was different though. She'd had flashbacks of her turning many times, but not like this one. In this one, she was Coraline biting her. It felt so weird, the touch of the fangs on the soft skin slowly breaking under them. The warm liquid filling her mouth. She'd liked it and it scared her. But hearing her heart getting slower made her realize that she'd felt life leaving her body. She'd been really close to death.

She lay back in the freezer and tried to forget the emotion. She closed her eyes and followed the rhythm of her breath. A strange sensation of warmness surrounded her like someone was holding her tight. She could feel strong arms holding her, cuddling up to her. Then a scent of sadness reached her, an indefinable sadness with, at the same time, an unlimited love.

Beth let herself be taken by the sensation. She felt safe and secure, like when she was around Mick. She realized that those strong arms were his. He was the one holding her, sad, crying silently. Then she remembered his voice in the darkness: "_I didn't tell her how much I love her!"_

She lifted her back and opened the door of the freezer. She needed air; Mick's emotions were surrounding her and making it hard to breathe. It was the first time she remembered that particular moment of that night. She'd just remembered Josef's face looking at her since her turning. But nothing of what had happened between the turning and that.

Beth left the freezer and put on a gown. She went to the living-room and looked outside. It was already evening. She'd slept almost a whole day. The vision she'd just had lasted longer than she'd thought. It explained why she felt so tired even after lying in the freezer.

The sky was an explosion of colours. It was the picture of a crazy painter who'd thrown red, purple, pink and yellow paints on the sky. Lost in her thoughts, she realized that the month at Mick's place had been a big mistake. She should have stayed somewhere else, maybe at Josef's. She knew that Mick had taken her with him because he'd felt concerned. But none of that had shown love. It had been pity and gratitude. Thankfully, she'd moved back to her apartment and only now she remembered that old feeling she'd forgot. She missed him. Josef was right, she was afraid that Mick was thinking of her as Coraline's fledgling, that he would look at her with pity forever and never again with love and desire in his eyes.

Beth was suddenly jarred by her phone ringing. She went to the table and took it. Josef's name appeared on the screen. She took the call:

"Hi, Josef. What-"

"Come to my place now. I'll PM you the address. Oh, be nicely dressed, it will be VIV only."

"Okay, I'm-"

But the beeping was the only thing to be heard. Mick had told her that Josef was kind of short, but she hadn't thought that he would be so brief. VIV? What was that? Then she thought with a smile _of course, very important vampires only… God Josef…_

The phone vibrated and a PM showed up with an address. Nice place, she thought. She went to her closet and tried to find something appropriate for a VIV evening. She looked at her dresses and saw the two she'd had at the V club and then at Mick's place. _Maybe not this one._

She tried to think about how vampiresses usually were dressed. _Black shiny leather?_ The Cleaner was wearing that when she'd met her, but she didn't feel like being that kind of vampiress. Beth didn't know many vampiresses, two of them were killers and the third one – _well no leather_.

Beth drove to the address Josef had given her, in the direction of the hills, the same place where Mick and her had taken back the missing baby. The sky was getting darker and darker, mixing with dark purple with the last small touches of the yellow from the afternoon.

Expensive houses stood proudly all along the road. They were nothing compared with the highest one. After a long bend, Beth noticed a house getting bigger as she approached it. The house was only made of glass and wood. The large windows were taking in the light from the dark sky. The floor and the roof, made of wood and were holding inside the fresh air of the night. Perfect at night for vampires but not during a sunny day.

Her car stopped at the huge black portal and a camera turned to film Beth. A man in the house, in a little office was checking the computer the heat coming from the car; no human figure could be seen. Then after few seconds, the portal opened itself to let her car drive in.

As soon as she reached the entrance of the house, a man came to take her car and parked it. Beth saw the beautiful glass house standing in front of her. She went up the few stairs and walked through the door, the only thing made of dark wood. She was standing in the hall when another man came to her and asked to follow him. Beth looked around the place and was surprised by its size. Inside, walls of wood were separating the rooms. A long corridor went to a large silver door. The man in front of Beth opened it and let her go in.

As she walked inside, she saw Josef standing in the middle of the room. It was a wonderful room. The walls gave the most extraordinary view of the sea. In the room there was only a very large table of black wood with velvet red chairs. On the only wall not made of glass, was hanging a wonderful sculpture made by silver. Beth remembered seeing it somewhere.

"It's from 'the devil's Advocate'. I bought it. Do you like it?"

Beth looked at Josef and answered, smiling: "Well, it's beautiful. But if I remember the movie, Al Pacino was the devil right?"

Josef, who was dressed in a black Prada suit, went towards her, and stared at her. She was wearing a simple short black dress, with a wide boat neck and long sleeves. He seemed disappointed and said: "I told you 'nicely dressed'." But as Beth walked into the room, he noticed her reflection on the door behind her. It showed a deep low-cut back going down to the end of her kidney. Josef smiled, pleased with the view.

"The same one that Kylie was wearing two years ago."

Beth looked at him perplexed: "Kylie?"

"Yes, Kylie Minogue."

"Is she a vampire too?"

"Oh god, no. She used to be one of my freshies. I met her in Sydney; I was on a trip with Madonna."

"Madonna?"

"Yes, but she's bad-tempered."

That discussion was really weird for Beth. Madonna and Kylie Minogue being Josef's freshies. They walked to the window which showed them the ocean lit by the silver full moon.

"Beth, I asked you to come tonight because we have to talk about the list with the vampires."

"What?" She looked at him surprised and suddenly nervous. "All of them?"

"No, not all of them. Only, some of the most powerful and the members of the high council. Anyway you already know some of them. We'll tell them that there is a list with our names on it and what we are going to do."

Beth was still feeling nervous. It would be the first time she would be with so many vampires."

"They don't know who turned you and you don't have to tell them. Well, some of them know, like Guillermo and Cordelia."

"Cordelia?"

"You know her as the Cleaner."

"Oh, okay."

At the same time, the silver door opened and Cordelia came in, wearing a shiny leather dress. Other vampires came in and Josef left Beth to welcome his guests. Beth was still standing next to the large wall of glass. Cordelia went to her and looked at her.

"I remember you. You were the human with Mick."

"Yes, I was."

"I liked your temper. You were scared but didn't show it. You should make a nice vampire."

Beth didn't know if she should thank her or not.

"Are you still living with Mick?"

_Josef told her everything_ "No, I moved back to my place."

"I really like you. Independent, brave woman. I like it. If you need something, call me. Here's my card."

Beth looked around the room and many vampires were inside. She recognized Guillermo who smiled at her, but many others were vampires she'd never seen before.

Then she heard Josef claping in his hands: "Well my friends, let's take a seat." He went to Beth and with a hand on her back, he led her to the end of the table, where a high chair was at the very end. He stood in front of the high chair and placed her at his left, before he made a sign to sit down.

As all the vampires sat down, the silver door opened and Mick went in the room, nervous. He went to Josef and sat at his right, in front of Beth. Josef looked at him with eyes showing him his disappointment. Mick avoided his look and saw Beth in front of him. The Cleaner was next to her looking at Josef. Beth smiled at him but he avoided her eyes too. She was disappointed and surprised by his attitude.

Josef stood up and all the eyes were on him: "My dear friends, I asked you to come here tonight because we have to discuss an important case that involves us. The vampiress here, Beth Turner, has given me a list that the attorney Talbot has shown her. The list has the names of the vampires living in L.A."

The silence was suddenly broken by no sound but by a cold air showing shock and fear. Josef felt it like Beth but he kept speaking:

"The attorney has received the list recently and doesn't know what the connection between the names is. Beth has just been promoted and works for Talbot, who trusts her completely. She'll work for us and keep him away from the answers. I trust her, so you can do the same. Mick, here, is going to work on the case too. I promise you all that we'll find who sent that list and why. Then the punishment will be severe."

Josef sat back in his chair and looked at the reaction of the vampires. They were all shocked and worried. It was a terrible threat to all of them. Their identity was revealed, and they were all in danger.

One woman stood up. She was blond, tall, thin, beautiful. Her skin was white as snow, her eyes blue like the ocean and her hair blond like the sun. As she began to speak, Beth lost herself in her velvet voice:

"How do we know that Talbot won't find out alone?"

Josef smiled and answered:

"Nicole, just as I've told you, Beth is working with him. He trusts her and he'll follow wherever she'll point him to."

Another vampiress stood up. She had short black hair, beautiful red lips and big dark eyes.

"If he's the only one who knows about the list, why don't we simply kill him? Your friend Beth can do that. It would be easier if, like you tell us, he trusts her."

"I was thinking of that, but he's quite an important man in the DA's office. His death won't stay unnoticed, the last one was killed already. And I think that we can use him to find the one who sent the list. Are you satisfied Elisabeth?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, we all know what you used to do with women, you were taken by the authorities then, right? So I'll prefer to follow my way. Mrs Bathory."

Beth looked at the vampires around the table asking Josef questions. She was surprised to see him very calm even if some of the questions were quite stupid. Then she noticed a man, sitting at the other end of the table staring at her. He hadn't said a word since Josef had let them express themselves. He'd just listened silently and stared at her. He seemed to be a very distinguished man, from an old fortune. He had something in his expression that Beth had seen before but she couldn't remember where. She guessed a smile on his face and it surprised her. If she'd been human, one could have seen her blushing. Beth looked back at Josef and listened to him.

The Cleaner was now the one who stood up:

"I propose that we do like Josef told us to do. It means that we wait and see if Mick and Beth find the answer. If not, we'll kill the attorney. If so, we'll make a new meeting and decide what to do and how to proceed to punish the guilty person." She sat in her chair and Josef answered smiling:

"Thank you Cordelia. That's just what I meant. It's clear, simple, just perfect. I invite you now to go to the other room where refreshments are waiting for us."

The silver door opened and a man stood next to the door, waiting for the vampires. They all stood up and followed the man. Beth stood up and waited to talk to Mick who was speaking with Josef. But she wasn't alone, the man who'd looked at her came slowly over to her. She tried not to look nervous. He still had that strange and mysterious smile on his face.

"Miss Beth Turner, right?"

"Yes?" She heard that he had a little foreign accent, but couldn't recognize which one. He had obviously been in LA many years.

"May I present myself? My name is Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu. But just call me Du Plessis."

"Richelieu? The one of the four-"

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you. That one is my twin brother. He stole my name and position, but it's a long story that I would have the pleasure to tell you later. I came to you because I recognized something in you."

Beth felt uncomfortable. She was worried to hear to what he had to tell her.

"You may know Coraline Duvall? I understand that she was married to your friend monsieur St-John. Well, she was from my bloodline. I discovered her death some days ago. Monsieur Kostan was the one who told me about her death. Monsieur Kostan and I have known each other for many years, centuries actually. He didn't tell me more about it. But the reason I'm talking to you about it, is because I can smell her on you."

Beth was now really worried. What was he going to do?

"Oh don't be afraid. It's a very little amount of scent that I recognize because you and I are in the same bloodline. I know that Coraline was a very special woman and as I see you, smell you, I can guess that your turning wasn't desired. Though, I am talking to you now, because I want you to know that if you want to learn more about your bloodline, about your sire, I mean, your real sire, just call me. It will be a pleasure. I liked Coraline very much; she was a very smart woman, but my brother made a monster of her. I thank you for listening. Good evening Miss Turner."

Richelieu gave her his card, made a bow and left the room. Beth stood alone, looking at the card and thinking of his last words. Then she heard Mick moving, Josef still sitting in his chair. She placed the card in her purse and went to Mick.

They stood next to the silver door and in front of each other, nervous. Beth was the first to speak:

"Hi."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Fine, fine. I was on my way home. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Oh, no thanks. I came with my car, so-"

"Of course. Well, I'll see you. I'll call you about the case. Bye."

Mick left the room, and Beth saw him walking down the corridor to the black door. She heard Josef's chair moving and him walking over to her. She didn't want to look at him, because she knew that he was grinning. "Well, well, well. That was awkward. I love awkward. Don't stay here, go after him. He's just a stupid, young and oldschool vampire. But I like him like that and so do you. I'll call you for the case. Here, take the list. You'll need it or Mick will."

Josef handed the list to her and winked at her. She smiled at him as she took the list and left the room. She walked down the long corridor and reached the large black door. A man outside was waiting for her, next to her car. She sat inside and started the motor. Josef had told her to go to him. She started to think of her relationship with Mick. He'd just been so weird with her after the meeting. He was probably angry at her for not calling, but he hadn't done anything to show her that he cared. Then she remembered _"__It's my fault, I pushed her away. I saw her crying when she left my apartment! I didn't tell her how much I love her! It's my fault, Josef!"_

Her eyes were bright, she remembered everything now. She pushed her feet on the pedal and drove.

The car stopped in front of the building. She went inside and took the elevator, the one she'd taken so many times since her re-meeting with him, the one she'd taken when she left him a week ago. She was now in front of his door, she was nervous, but she had to do it.

She knocked on the door and Mick opened it, surprised. He let her come in. She looked at the place she'd left some days ago. It was exactly the same and it reminded her of all the time she'd spent there. She realized then that she'd missed this place.

She was standing some feet from the door, in front of him. She was holding the list in her hand. "I brought you the list. You might need it to work on it. I have already one at Talbot's office, so I don't need this one anymore." She held it to him. He took the list, said nothing, just looked at her, confused. "Uh, Mick… I came also here to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't come directly to show you the list. I just thought that Josef would know how to handle it."

Mick didn't answer at first. He was still looking at her, thinking. Then he said: "I was surprised that you went to him so easily, especially for a case. We used to work together, you know. And you didn't call me once! It's been a week since you left and you never called to tell me that you were okay. God, Beth you lived here a whole month and I helped you. I didn't even understand why you left. And then Josef called me and I was so scared something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry Mick, but you have to understand that I needed space for myself. You were so nice to me, but you were too overprotective, you looked at me like a victim!"

"I thought that I'd lost you!" For the first time Mick was yelling at her.

"I'm sorry Mick. This afternoon, when I was sleeping in my freezer, I just remembered that you were scared to lose me. I didn't realize it before. And in the car, before I drove here, I remembered your words, your sadness from that night. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Beth looked at him, but he didn't react to her words. She understood that she had nothing to do there any longer. She went to the door, opened it and left without saying good bye. She was standing in front of the elevator, which opened. As she went to step inside, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mick was standing next to her.

He turned her so he could face her. She was astonished when she felt his lips on hers. His kiss was so tender that she let herself taken by him. It was her first kiss as a vampiress. Feeling his cold lips on hers, feeling his love like that, was something she'd never experienced before. Her whole body concentrated on the velvet touch of his lips on hers. He slowly pulled them from hers and looked at her blue eyes, his hands in her soft hair.

"I missed you so much Beth. I'm sorry too. I could have tried to call you. I just didn't understand. I just missed you so much."

Beth felt her body warm with his tender words. She'd missed him too. Her lips slowly brushed his, and the light contact made her shiver. The hands that she placed behind his head made her feel every soft hair through her fingers. His lips took hers and he kissed her again. Beth felt his tongue licking her lips and she opened her mouth to let it come in. She felt his tongue caressing hers and she trembled with pleasure. She let herself be taken by him as their tongues danced sensually, increasing her desire. She pulled him closer to her, so she could feel every part of him. He held her tighter, clenching his arms around her, like he was afraid to lose her again. She could feel every muscle from his body and felt his pleasure increase with her touch on him. Their kiss was now passionate. Her fingers were caressing his hair, asking for more. She felt his strong arms around her, his fingers in her hair, and that made her shiver.

Mick took some steps back and she followed him, without breaking the intense kiss. They were moving slowly to the door, as if they were floating on the air.

Mick broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling. The vampiress in front of him was beautiful. Her lips were redder from their passionate kiss. Her eyes were shining; she wanted him. Her scent was reaching him, the one he'd smelled all those days without seeing her, the one he'd smelled at Josef's. She now stood in front of him, her scent showing off her desire. He took her hand and guided her inside slowly. When she was in the apartment, he closed the door behind her, still holding her. He pulled her to him by her hand that he held and placed his other one on her naked back. The touch of his hand on her skin made her sigh and she closed her eyes to lose herself in the explosion of her senses. They were now looking at each other, without speaking. Words were unnecessary. He caressed her naked skin with the top of his fingers. He felt her reacting to his touch. Her blood ran faster in her veins. She was aroused. Still looking at her, now with a deep desire, he slowly moved his hand up and down on her back, feeling the soft skin. She shivered from the sensual touch and Mick could see that her nipples were hard from pleasure.

Beth wanted to kiss him, his hand on her back made her want him more. Every particle of skin was awakened by his touch. She felt the reaction running through her nerves in the direction of her brain then back to the rest of her body. She was completely lost in his touch. One of her hands was held tightly by him. She slowly moved the other one along his chest, feeling his muscles under his shirt. As she touched him, she could feel his reaction, his blood running faster and his scent full of desire. She lifted her hand from his neck to his brown hair. She slowly pulled his head closer to her so she could reach his lips that she wanted so badly. She kissed him, feeling his hand caressing her back. She opened his mouth with her tongue and felt him reacting to her kiss. He responded, pulling her tighter against him with his two hands. He turned her and pushed her slowly against the beam. He put one of his knees between her legs which made her open them. Feeling his thigh between hers made her more excited.

Their kiss grew harder, Beth could feel his arroused scent coming from his body and Mick was surrounded by hers, which made him crazy. He wanted her completely. He lowered his leg and moved her, walking slowly near the couch to the other beam . She could feel the fire on the crystals of the decoration, burning next to her and the warmness opened all the pores of her skin to let the warmth caress her skin. He placed his thigh between hers and his hands under her armpits. He lifted her arms slowly, caressed them and held her hands tight against the beam. Beth was under his control, which made her more excited. His knee was still between her thighs and she felt it moving up. She wanted him, but she couldn't move. She kissed him harder and felt her fangs lenghten. She was so aroused by him holding her hands captive that she bit his tongue. The taste of his blood increased her desire even more. Mick could feel her excitement, he let his hands slowly slide down back from her armpits to her breast and slower to her waist. She lowered her arms in rhythm with his hands. She felt his hands sliding to her waist, along her hips to the end of her dress. Her breath became faster in anticipation of what he was going to do. She felt his fingers grabbing the edge of her dress and he heard a hot sigh from her as he lifted her dress up, his fingers close to her skin. Every inch of skin reacted under his touch, and Beth put her hands on his, following his movements. He broke the kiss as he lifted the dress and discovered slowly the beauty of her body. His knee was still between her thighs and as he lifted the sweet material, he saw her black satin panties. He slowly reached for the two sweet circles of her breast and kissed them. Beth threw her head back, feeling his soft lips on her skin. She tightened her hands on his, showing him that she didn't want him to stop. He followed the dress with kisses on her skin until he completely lifted it over her head. She was now almost naked in front of him, warm with desire. Her eyes were white, her fangs lenghtened, and for the first time he was caught by her beauty as a vampiress. She was surrounded by a halo of desire. He let the dress fall on the floor and pulled her in to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to press him tighter against her and kissed him back. She felt his hands on her waist, sliding slowly down her buttocks.

Beth uncrossed her arms, still kissing him and let her hands caress the soft cloth. She touched his muscles through the material and felt his breath getting faster under her touch. His tongue was caressing hers harder and she felt herself being taken by him. She couldn't wait anymore and wanted to touch his body. As she licked his tongue passionately, she ripped up his shirt and pulled it off. She started to unbutton his trousers when she felt his hands on hers, making her move slower. Their hands pushed the trousers down, sliding down his muscled legs, and with a kick, he pushed them away.

Mick felt Beth's arms wrapping around his neck again and was pulled against her. He could feel her blood running fast through her whole body. The heat was more than mere sensation, he was consumed by her desire. She was discovering the new sensations and she used them on him. She was now kissing his neck and wanted to bite him. But it was too early, she wanted him first. She just nibbled his skin and she felt him hard against her. She wanted to feel him.

Beth slowly lifted her right foot and slid it slowly against his leg, along his thigh, until she felt his strong hand grabbing hers. He squeezed his hand against her skin and he felt a hot sigh on his neck. He grabbed her other leg and lifted her up onto him. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth passionately. She felt that he was moving from the beam and then felt something cold under her buttocks. She was sitting on the table, her legs around his waist.

Mick released her, slid his hands over her bust, and made her lie on the table. Beth was breathing hard as she felt his fingers sliding on her skin, followed by his soft kisses to her through her panties. He kissed her breasts and her stomach as he slid his fingers on the elastic of her panties. He grabbed it and let the soft cloth fall down her legs. Beth moaned and lay completely naked on the table. Mick took off his underwear and leant to nibble her breast. This time Beth sighed loud. She lifted her back, grabbed his face between her two hands and kissed him as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. Mick wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her tight on him. She could feel him naked, hard, moving slowly into her. She let out a cry of pleasure as she felt him moving inside her. All the particles of her body reacted to Mick's movements.

Her hands caressed his soft hair as she kissed his warm lips. They were moving in rhythm on the table, lost in pleasure. The rhythm quickened, their moans getting louder. Beth felt her orgasm coming and with it a terrible need for blood. Mick felt that she was close, like he was. He saw her eyes shining with lust. He licked the skin of her neck and felt that she was ready. As he moved inside her, he pierced her flesh with his fangs feeling her warm blood fill his mouth. She cried out in pleasure with the contact of his fangs on her skin. She felt his mouth sucking her blood as he moved faster inside her. She was really close. He licked the two wounds and pulled his head on the side to let her bite his neck. She saw the veins appearing through the skin. She didn't know if it was the sensation of him still moving hard inside her or only the need of blood. She licked the skin and put her fangs very slowly in his flesh. The reaction happened instantly. Mick moved faster under her touch and as her mouth was full of his blood, they both came. His blood reached her brain so fast that she could faint. She discovered the taste of desire and love in his blood, it was so powerful that she was still lost in her orgasm. Mick felt her head on his shoulder, heavy with pleasure. He could still taste her delicious blood. He'd never enjoyed something so strongly; her flavour and her desire mixed with her scent were still running through his body.

They were both now next to the freezer, still naked. No words had been pronounced but they didn't need them to understand what they felt for each other. Mick opened the freezer and the cold fog filled the room. Beth closed her eyes to enjoy the cold touch on her skin. As she lay in the freezer, Mick's phone began to ring.

He smiled at her and went to the pocket where his phone was. He looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number.

"St-John?"

"Hi, it's the Cleaner. I need you right now. I have a body in front of me, decapitated and crucified."

"Why do you need me?"

"It's a vampire… and on his chest, there is a strange symbol… of blood."

"Okay, I'm on my way."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Signature

**Hi, thank you again for the kind reviews. I appreciate to read your feelings about what happens in the story and it really gives me energi to write!!  
Things are getting serious in this chapter... :)**

**Chapter 4:**_ The Signature_

Her footsteps echoed on the dark street. Her high heels were coming into slight contact withthe dirty, wet ground, her thin legsencased in the shiny black leather were making long strides, until her feet stopped in front of the dead body. Her hand clasped the phone, as the other one toyed with her long red ponytail. She looked at the sky; the stars were slowly disappearing in the dark sky to give way to the early morning. It had been a long night and she felt that this would be a long process as well.

The Cleaner turned and watched her team take out the equipment as she stood next to the dead body, waiting for St John. The scent of the body was strong and she took a quick look at the vampire.

_She walked out of Josef's house. The meeting had taken long enough and she didn't like stupid questions, especially when the directions had been clearly given. That list was, of course, a danger for their community, but she trusted Kostan and she knew that St John and the newly turned Turner made a good team. She'd talked a little with Josef when Turner had left the house. She'd felt that he was worried and still grieving Coraline's death. She was sad too. Coraline had been her friend many years before she'd gone mad with love. St John had changed her. She'd lost herself in love and now she was dead. Well, she'd turned another human, a woman this time, and the Cleaner kind of felt why she'd chosen Turner. This woman had potential__a different way than Coraline__, but still, she was interesting and smart._

_As she went out to her car where the team was waiting for her, the phone rang: _

"_Cleaner location please."_

_A dark voice gave her the location and hung up. Of course she was used to it. All calls were anonymous. It was the system and it worked. She went to the car and her team drove to the location. They stopped in the corner of a dark little street, like many others she'd cleaned up. She opened the door and her long high-heeled boots __made contact with__ the ground. She could smell the blood from where she stood. She walked down the deserted street and noticed a shadow growing bigger as she approached the location. She could distinguish a body, but this one wasn't lying on the ground as they__usually were__. This one was standing. She walked closer and saw that the body was being held up by something._

_The lights lit up the body from behind and made an almost biblical picture. The blue white light lit a cross and the dead body was crucified on it. The Cleaner slowly approached the crime scene and inhalated the scent of vampire's blood. It wasn't a common crime, this time it was a vampire who'd been killed. _

The Cleaner now stood in front of the body and noticed that his head was nowhere place to be seen; obviously taken by the killer. That didn't make it easy to recognize the identity. Some guys from her team came and stood behind her, waiting for orders. They were surprised to find a vampire's body and observed their boss looking at the scene. She stared at the hands and the feet which were nailed down to the wood, just like Christ. The skin around the nails was burned; the nails were made of silver. Then she found something and as she saw it, she grabbed her phone in her pocket. She walked away from the body and dialed the number.

"_St John?"_

"It's the Cleaner. I need you right now. I have a body in front of me, decapitated and crucified."

"_Why do you need me?"_

"_It's a vampire… and on his chest, there is a strange symbol… made in blood."_

"_Okay, I'm on my way."_

_She hung up and walked back to the body, her steps echoing on the silent street._

Shelet her fingers follow the curves of the symbol on the chest without touching it. The smell of the blood was strong and she recognized that it was the vampire's. It was obviously a signature from the killer, but she'd never seen anything like that before. She'd seen serial killer vampires murder humans, but there'd never been a crime scene like that, involving a vampire.

The symbol was strange. It seemed like it was saying something, hiding a secret meaning but she couldn't interpret it. The blood was making a circle divided in two by a vertical line. On the line a 6 was on the right part, and another one, but reversed, on the left part. As she looked at the symbol, she heard him park his car next to hers. She turned and waited for him before she'd give orders to her crew.

Mick left from his car and saw the vampires standing around their red haired boss on the little dark street. He'd just left Beth at his apartment, in his freezer. He was reluctant to leave her alone, especially after what happened. He could still feel her breath on his neck, the taste of her blood and her burning desire for him.

As he walked over to the Cleaner, Mick couldn't hold back a little smile that some of the guys from the crew noticed. He saw the lines on the crucified body as he approached the scene. He stood next to the Cleaner, waiting for her explanation, but she said nothing. She was looking at him with strange eyes which made him uncomfortable, because he knew that she smelled Beth on him.

"Sorry to destroy your romantic evening."

Mick smiled in response, embarrassed and thought that he heard some of the vampires from the crew holding back a laugh. The Cleaner had something about her that reminded him of Josef; their sarcasm maybe.

He tried to focus on the crime scene and looked at the dead vampire. He'd seen many horrible things to do with his job, but this scene had something special, a strange atmosphere. Was it because of the light? The night? The cross? He didn't know, but he felt like he was in a chapter of the Bible.

Mick tried to smell the scents and got only the dead vampire's blood. He could tell that a vampire had killed him, but he couldn't smell that for sure, the wind had blown it away.

"What do you think, St John?"

"I don't know. It looks like a punishment. The scene reminds me of the Bible. Where's the head?"

"Not here. The killer must have taken it."

"And I guess it would be stupid to ask who called?"

"Good guess. All calls are anonymous, you know that."

Mick made a step towards the body and looked at the symbol. He'd never seen anything like it before. It was in the middle of the chest, like a spell. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of the signature. He had to find the meaning of it.

The Cleaner looked at him and said: "I've never seen such a symbol before."

"Me neither. I have to find out what it means; it could help us to find out who did this."

"Do you think it has something to do with the list?"

"I don't know. But we have to identify the body."

"Yes, but it looks like the fingerprints have been burned away by the silver."

"Yes, they're burned. Look, is there any possible way to find out who called you? I know your calls are anonymous, but a vampire has been killed and it could have something to do with the list."

"I understand, St John, but all the calls are unknown. There's no way to find out who called."

Mick smiled. "There is a way to find out. But I need your phone."

"No way. I need it for my work, in case you didn't know!"

"Well, then you'll have to follow me."

"Okay. Have you finished with the body?"

"Yes."

The Cleaner left Mick alone next to the body and went to her crew. Mick saw her giving instructions to two female vampires. They were like her, black shiny leather, long hair and cold faces. They were nodding at the Cleaner with serious eyes. Then he saw the Cleaner walk to him. Behind her the two female vampires gave orders to three tall men dressed in black suits holding material to clean up.

The Cleaner was followed by the three vampires as she reached Mick. "So, where are we going?"

"I know someone who can help us."

The mercedes drove fast on the roads of L.A. The sky was now completely blue, a light blue lit by the early sun, but the city was still sleepy. It was early in the morning for humans, but late for vampires. Most vampires were going to their freezer, and most humans were still sleeping before getting woke up by the beeping of their alarm clocks. This time of day was the only time where vampires and humans weren't crossing their paths. Only two vampires in L.A were a long way from their freezer and they were driving on the deserted roads of the city.

Mick and the Cleaner hadn't talked much since they'd left the crime scene. The Cleaner wasn't the kind of vampireto waste words. She knew that St John was trying to do his best for the community and he knew what he was doing. That was enough for her and she didn't need to know more. She could feel him concentrate on the new case, but at the same time she could feel he was happy, too happy. That was so typical of young couples. St John was simply happy because he'd finally made it with Beth. Men were so predictible. Women too; they want to fall in love and when they meet the perfect guy, they want to show their love. That was nice in a mortal's life, but in a vampire's life, things were more complicated. They were gonna live forever and she didn't believe in eternal love. Coraline was the dead proof of it.

The car slowled down and finally stopped in front of a building. They stepped out of the mercedes and the Cleaner followed Mick. She was surprised when she saw that they were going downstairs, to the basement of the building. She noticed that there was a video camera over one of the doors. It was on that one that Mick loudly knocked. He lifted his face to the camera and smiled. One minute later, the door opened and she could smell the scent of vampire mixed with a stuffy smell.

They went downstairs and she discovered a room full of computers. Music was turned on, kind of rock'n roll.

"Mick, you're really late man! I was going in my freez- oh hi."

"Logan, this is the Cleaner." Mick turned to the Cleaner, "Logan is the one we need."

The Cleaner stared at the room; there were screens everywhere and on them pictures she'd never seen before. Logan, impressed, had only heard of the Cleaner, but never seen her. He noticed that she was looking at one of his computers.

"This is my favorite game, World of Warcraft. I'm the best player in the world." He smiled proudly at her but her face didn't move. She only looked at him coldly. He was going to show her his guitar hero game, when Mick began to explain why they were there.

"Logan, we need your help. It's quite urgent."

"Oh yes, of course. I can do whatever you want, man." He said, still looking proudly at the Cleaner.

"We need you to find a phone number on her mobile. Can you do that?"

"Sure. Nothing easier." He extended his hand to her, waiting for the phone. The Cleaner, who still was staring at the room, handed the phone to Mick.

"Which number do you want?"

"The last one who called her."

"Okay. Consider it done." The last sentence was said louder, so the Cleaner could hear it.

Logan sat in front of his biggest computer. He opened the phone and took out a microship that he insered in a little box next to the keyboard. Mick stood behind him and saw a window open on the screen with many numbers and letters that was a foreign language that Mick couldn't understand. Logan began to type fast on the keyboard.

The Cleaner walked slowly around the room, looking at the untidiness. She'd never understand how people could live in such a mess. She quickly understood what kind of vampire Logan was. She'd heard of hackers and those kind of men. She'd even cleaned up places for some of them. Those who called her were worse than that Logan. They were completely out of society, living dangerously alone, without friends. And when they went out, they were always asking for cleaning up. Women got killed, most of the time. Young prostitutes. She turned to look at Mick's friend and she understood that this one had the luck to have a friend like Mick. But she wouldn't be surprised if one day, he'd call her to ask for a clean up.

Logan was still typing on the keyboard and was making a small sound of surprise or disappointment. Another window opened up on the screen and Logan turned to Mick and the Cleaner. "Okay, whoever called you is one nasty, smart guy. I can't find the number right now. The guy used a kind of interferencer so it's impossible to find the ID."

"Is there no way to find the number that called her?"

"Yes there is. But it will take hours, maybe a day."

The Cleaner finally opened her mouth to speak: "I can't let my phone got that long. I told you St John, I need it for my work."

"I know."

Logan carefully cleared his throat and lifted his hand like to ask permission to talk: "I don't need the phone. All the information is logged onto my hard disk."

"Perfect! Thanks man. Call me when you have the number."

"No problem." Logan took out the microship and put it back in the phone that he handed to Mick.

The Cleaner took her phone back and said "Thank you." It was impossible to say whether she'd said it to Mick or Logan. But Logan smiled proudly and if he could have, he'd have blushed. Mick and the Cleaner walked to the stairs and left the room, leaving the vampire alone. As the door closed behind the two vampires, Logan jumped, his arms raised over his head,on cloud nine.

Mick and the Cleaner went back to the mercedes. They sat inside and the Cleaner asked: "Do you think he'll find the number?"

"Yes, he's really good. The question is, will he find it soon enough? We still have to find who the vampire was, so we can see if it has something to do with the list. And the symbole, I wonder what it means."

"Well, if you need the body, I asked my crew not to destroy it. They are waiting for you to take it. You might need someone to look at it."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll take it with me to the morgue."

The mercedes drove down the road, not alone anymore. Humans were slowly waking up, prepared to begin their new day like any other one.

***

She opened her eyes in the cold fog of the freezer. She felt fine for the first time since her turning. No bad dreams, only a strange, good feeling. She opened the lid and stepped outside. Beth was alone in the room and she noticed that his clothes weren't there. She went to the bathroom and as she stepped under the cold water of the shower, she felt everything around her in a new way. The touch on her skin felt different, she was reacting in a new way. Her senses were more aware of what was happening around her. The taste of Mick's blood was still fresh in her mouth and she enjoyed it. Bite him and drink his blood had been like a rebirth for her. The troubles of her turning were gone and she felt powerful, _invicible, like no one could resist me._ It was a new day and she was ready to be a vampiress.

She went downstairs, drank some blood from Mick's fridge. She noticed that he'd kept some of the bottles Josef had given her. She let the liquid fill her mouth, her oesophagus, her stomach and then spread out in her veins. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she felt herself getting stronger with the vital liquid. She smiled and took her keys. Talbot was surely waiting for her and she had to be careful.

She parked her car at the front of the building and as she went to it, she stopped to take a deep breath. All the scents penetrated her brain; she could distinguish all the humans around her. She could feel their emotions: fear, joy, anger, happiness, stress or thrill. It made her feel even more powerful because she was stronger than all of them. But life wasn't that reminded her that she wasn't invicible. She realized that she'd forgotten to put her sunglasses on. She felt the sunlight slowly burning her eyes. She quickly put her glasses on and felt the warm sun on her skin. After all, she wasn't that powerful and she still was a newly turned vampire.

As she went inside the building, she let the cold from the shadow reach her skin. She walked to Talbot's office and prepared herself for doing what Josef asked her to do. She knocked on his door and heard his voice telling her to come in. She opened it and tried to read his mind, hoping that he didn't notice that she'd made copies. She walked inside and Talbot smiled at her. She quickly understood that he didn't know about the copies and smiled back.

He looked at her and found that she still had something different in her way to look at him. This time she had a kind of light in her eyes, a light that could hypnotize anyone. He saw that she noticed he was looking at her and took the file in the drawer. He put it on the table and opened it.

Beth could tell that Talbot was nervous around her. His heartbeat showed that he was sensing something different in her and that he was trying to figure out what it was. When she smiled at him, she could hear his heartbeat go faster. He really was nervous with her around. She saw him take the file from the drawer and wanted to take a look. "Do you want me to take a look at the connection between the names or should I go back to my work?"

Talbot lifted his head, "yes of course. That's why you're here. I'm really busy and I don't know yet if it's serious or not." He handed her the pages. "Try to find the logical connection between the names. Sit there." He showed her a little table in the corner of the office. "I put it there this morning, so the file won't get out of the office."

Beth smiled but felt uncomfortable. It wouldn't be easy for her to work with him beside her. She took the files and sat at the table. She knew what the logical connection was, but she had to find a good reason for him. She tried to find answers on the names and decided to search on the internet.

She typed the first one, Jeff Pollack, on google. He was a producer and director in the movie business, "The Fighting Temptation", the last movie produced. _Okay, not a Sidney Pollack…_ The second name, Dolores Maxford Whitaker. The name reminded her something. She tried to find her name on google but found nothing. _"What does it feel like? Just once and you'll see."_ _Lola!_ Her name wasn't crossed out like Pierce Anders's one. She'd seen the place full of silver explode. Could she be alive? She knew that Mick had killed her. So it meant that the people who wrote the list didn't know everything about the vampires in L.A. If so, they weren't living there. She had to tell that to Mick and Josef as soon as she could.

She'd checked the other names on the internet and wrote down the information. There was nothing logical apart from the fact that they were all vampires. Beth was completely surprised to find information on old figures of history like, Virginia Dare, or Augustus Germanicus. They were still alive and living in L.A. Maybe she'd seen them without knowing it? But for now, she had to think of something to explain why they were on the list. A private club? What could bring together Rasputin and Guillermo? Caesar and Josef? Elisabeth Bathory and Coraline? Lola and de Sade? She had to ask Mick or Josef to find something.

Beth looked at Talbot still working on all the cases. He looked calm and occupied. He trusted her enough to give her the most important case without knowing it. He seemed to be a nice guy; he'd given her a job and thanks to him, the vampire community knew they were in danger.

She looked at the clock and was going to take a break when someone knocked on the door:

"Yes, come in."

A cop went in and noticed Beth sitting in the office. "We've got a call. There's a crime scene for you."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Uh no, that's the problem sir."

"Okay; just give me the address."

"995 N Broadway, the Royal Pagoda motel, room 6." The cop handed over a piece of paper with the address on it.

"When was the call?"

"Just a minute ago."

"Okay. Beth do you want to come with me? Or maybe you've enough with the list."

A smile appeared on her face. "Oh no, I'm coming!"

Her old instincts were awake and she was ready to work on a crime scene like in the old good days. She grabbed her purse and followed Talbot.

***

His taxi stopped on one of the many streets of N.Y. He looked outside and recognized the building even if the place had changed a lot. Last time he was there was a hundred years ago. He stepped out and waited for his baggage. He paid the man and he looked at the several floors going directly to the sky; it was the middle of the night and he could barely see the stars. He lowered his head and slowly walked to the building.

The man inside welcomed Henri with a smile: "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, my name is Henri Duvall. I have a key waiting for me, number 1608."

"Of course, sir. Here is the key. We hope you'll enjoy the place."

A bellboy took his baggage and went to the elevator followed by Henri. The door opened finally on his floor and he walked down the corridor. The lights were positioned on the dark red walls between each door and lit with a warm yellow light. Henri followed the man to the black door 1608 that he opened with his key. He went inside first and looked at the room. It had been so long ago, but nothing had changed. It was like no one had lived there since his last visit. Henri paid the man and locked the door behind him.

He went to the windows and looked at the wonderful view at night of central park and the rest of N.Y city. Last time he'd been there was with his sister. She'd just bought the apartment. She was so happy to show him her new place. He turned and walked in the large living-room. There were pictures of himself and some of Coraline with him, the one who helped her to choose the apartment; Josef Kostan.

_He knocked on the door and she opened it with a wild smile. "Henri, je suis tellement contente de te voir! Come on in! I want to show you my apartment."_

_He followed her and as he went in the living-room, he saw a tall blond vampire sitting on a black couch with a glass of blood in his hand. The vampire didn't move as he saw Henri come in. He just smiled at him. So arrogant, Henri thought._

"_Henri, this is my friend Josef Kostan. Josef, this is my sweetest brother Henri."_

_Henri just nodded and Coraline kept talking: "Josef is from Europe like us. He helped me to find this gorgeous place. He chose it actually. You must look at my view, Henri! Come with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the large window. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_He just stared at the view and was astonished by the size of the city. Paris was a big town too, but N.Y had something different. He felt Coraline let go of his arm and she went over to Josef. She sat next to him and took a glass of blood._

She was happy then, she lived her life like she wanted and she had a friend. He was now standing there all alone, only seeing the ghost of his sister walking in the living-room with her wonderful smile.

Henri sat on the couch. He didn't have time to think of the past. The future was dark enough and he had to find a way to reach L.A without being noticed. He knew that his brothers had discovered his escape at this time and they would try everything to find him. That's why he decided to fly to N.Y instead of L.A. He had to put up roadblocks so his brothers wouldn't stop him from warning Josef.

He was tired, though. He went to the room where the freezer was and laid down inside. Some hours later, he woke up, went to the shower and dressed. He went to one of his bags and opened it, cold fog escaping and Henri saw his six bottles of blood. He chose one and let the liquid fill a glass.

He lifted the glass to his lips when he suddenly heard a little click in the door's lock. All his senses were focused on the door, trying to hear who was coming in. It couldn't be one of his brothers, because he was the only one who knew aboutthe existence of this place. Then, as the door slowly opened, a vampire's scent reached him. It was from a vampiress that he knew. He went to the middle of the living-room, facing her. "What are doing here, Cynthia?"

"No, the question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business. So?"

"In case you don't know, your sister is dead. I was looking for her things before I leave the country."

"How did you know about this place?"

"Coraline was my friend, remember? Is the questioning over?"

"Yes, come in."

"Thank you so much, Henri."

Cynthia walked in and sat on the black couch. She looked at the floor and noticed the baggage. "So, when did you come here?"

Henri knew that Cynthia was very close to Coraline, but still, he had to be very careful. "I came two days ago, after I heard about her death. I guess I needed to see the last places she'd been in USA."

"Yes, I understand. Her death was such a shock. That bastard took everything from her, even her life!"

Henri looked at her surprised. Her tone was nearly the one his brothers had used in Fontainebleau. Was she aware of something? He had to know, he had to be sure. "Yes, but she loved him so much."

"You're so naive, Henri. She didn't love him, she loved his stupid melancholy. He tried to kill her once and she tried all the same to take him back. I warned her, I saved her in the hospital and I told her to let the cure alone and go with me back to France. But no, she wanted to stay with him, instead of coming with me!"

Henri stared at her. She was being honest, he could tell it by her emotions. She really hated Coraline's husband and maybe that was the reason why he couldn't trust her. He sat next to her and took her hands. "Cynthia, I understand your sadness. I was shocked too, you do know how much I loved my sister. But we have to move on and try to live in tribute to her. We are what we are thanks to her and we must never forget how much she enjoyed life." He let go of her hands and stood up. He looked at her, smiling. He didn't believe all of what he'd said to her. Coraline did enjoy life, but not the one she'd had in France. She hated her life with her family, she hated what she was. She only became the real Coraline when she'd met her husband. But Cynthia could never understand that, she was too blind with jealousy.

As he went to the other room, he heard dangerous words coming from her mouth. "You're right Henri. We have to pay tribute to her and that's the reason why I'll keep fighting."

He acted like he didn't hear what she'd said, but he understood now what she meant. She was on their side. But how could she possibly know that he was there? He stayed in the other room and heard Cynthia dialing a number. She was now talking very low. He tried to concentrate on the sound: "Lance, bonsoir, c'est Cynthia. Listen I'm in N.Y and I just met your brother, Henri."

"_New York?_"

"Yes, I thought he was in Fontainebleau."

"_No, he escaped. There must be a good reason why he stopped there. Anyway, try to find out what he's doing in N.Y and where he's going._"

" Okay."

"_There's a chance he might go to L.A, or he's just trying to desert. He's always been such a coward. Anyway, keep an eye on him. We have already someone in L.A, but I'll send you someone I know from Brooklyn._"

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him. I don't think he suspects anything."

"_Good. Our father is very proud of you, Cynthia. Coraline would have been very proud of you too._"

Henri heard her hang up. He went to a drawer next to the freezer and opened it. He knew that Coraline had been cautious, and especially her friend, Josef and that she'd kept weapons in case she was in danger. He found what he was looking for and went back to the living-room.

Cynthia was still sitting on the couch, now holding a glass of blood, smiling. "Don't you prefer to have some freshies, Henri? I have a number for those."

"Yes, that's a good idea."

She stood up and went over to her purse, which was lying on the floor next to an armchair. As she leaned over like she was taking out her phone, she asked: "So you didn't really tell me why you were in N.Y."

Henri was standing right behind her, the stake in his hand over her back. As she slowly stood up, he suddenly drove the stake into her flesh. Her body fell loudly onto the floor. Her face showed surprise and pain, and her eyes were staring at Henri, full of hate. "I'm in N.Y for business, I told you that. I have to meet with a friend and then leave for Montreal. I know someone there who can stop them. But it will be too late for them. Adieu Cynthia!" Henri took his baggage and left the apartment, leaving Cynthia lying in the middle of the living-room.

It had been hours since Henri left, when the door finally opened. A tall vampire slowly made his way inside, until he discovered the staked vampiress. He kneeled next to her and took the stake out of her flesh. As Cynthia felt the wood leaving her body, she cried out in relief. She would never be used to that pain. She sat on the floor and saw the vampire in front of her.

"Where is the french guy?"

"You must be the one Lance told me about. I'm Cynthia. Do I know you?"

"Where is he?"

"This bastard must have heard me talking with Lance. He staked me and I heard him saying he was going to Canada, Montreal, to find someone who could help him fight his brothers."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"I don't know, one, two hours?"

Cynthia didn't have time to stand up and grab her purse. She heard a strange sound. Then all her senses began to get fuzzy and she saw the walls turning around her. She could feel her head slowly falling down on the floor, see the vampire holding a gun in his hand. She understood what was happening to her when she felt her limbs becoming warm and paralyzed. The poison had reached her veins and filled all her body, following the long trails of her veins to her vampire's heart which pumped the poison to her brain. The view became dimmer until it became completely dark. Cynthia lay on the floor, a little silver drop in the corner of her eye, dead.

The vampire stood up and hid his gun in the belt of his trousers. He took his phone and dialed the number: "It's me."

"Yes! So do you have my brother?"

"No, he left the place. He heard the vampiress talking to you. I know where he's going, I'll catch him."

"What about Cynthia, did she follow him?"

"No, I killed her. She'd recognized my face."

Lance hung up. He was sitting in the living-room with all his brothers. "Well good news, my brothers. We have one dead vampire in L.A, one dead in N.Y and my man is following Henri's trail. Everything is just perfect!"

**Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alea jacta est

**Chapter 5:**_ Alea Jacta Est_

She was sitting next to him in the car. She'd been in this position so many times, but now it was Talbot who drove. They just left the office and they were on their way to the Royal Pagoda Motel. Beth could feel Talbot's heart beat fast; he was excited and nervous at the same time. A head was waiting for them in a room and it meant a new criminal case. Beth was excited too, it was her first interesting case beside the list and she could finally enjoy her powers like Mick used to do.

He drove the car fast to the location and Beth could see that the sun was high in the sky. As a human she liked so much the sunny days; the warmness brushing her face was a delightful feeling. Now it meant pain and she preferred the coolness of the shadows. She tried to focus on the new case as she saw the motel sign approach. There was one police car parked in front of the motel. Talbot parked his behind it and stopped the motor. Beth opened the door and caught the first senses of the place. As she inhaled, she could distinguish smells of dirt and garbage. Nothing pleasant for her.

A police agent was waiting for them in front of the entrance of the motel. He looked scared. Beth followed Talbot and she was reached by the strong smell of fear coming from the agent. There was something exciting about it; Beth could feel her fangs in her mouth. The heartbeat of the man went fast and it caught her attention. As she heard Talbot's voice, she came back to normal. His voice was firm but she could capture something that showed his excitement.

"Is there someone in the room?"

"No sir. We closed the room and nothing has been touched. The place is uncontaminated."

"Perfect!" Talbot said with a smile. "I'll take a look."

Beth went with Talbot to the door number 6. The motel was a simple one, a cheap one. She could smell all the people who'd been there before: whores, dealers or even unfaithful couples. She suddenly felt it, blood. They now stood in front of the door and Beth was grabbed by the powerful scent. She was completely surrounded and lost by the delightful sweet and sour smell. Her muscles tensed and she felt her body change as she smelt the air. She closed her eyes as she let her body be taken by bloodlust. Her fangs were extended in her mouth and she began to hear the heart beat next to her. The female vampire wanted blood.

She realized suddenly that she was next to Talbot and tried to take control of her body. As her mind became clear, Beth understood that she could have made a huge mistake. Talbot was concentrated on the door and Beth felt his anxiousness mixed with excitement. She saw his hand on the doorknob and she took a deep breath. The door slowly opened and the air escaping from the room was charged with the metallic scent of blood. Beth realized that it would be more complicated than she'd thought.

Talbot was the first to walk in and Beth tried to focus on something else before she entered the place. She remembered what Mick and Josef had told her, _concentrate on something else, a sound, a voice, and then your body will follow your mind. If your mind is clear, you'll discover all the dimensions around you and you'll be able to see what is around the body._ She concentrated on Talbot's voice who discovered the room and opened her eyes. She stepped inside and looked around. The room was poorly furnished; a table with a chair, a mirror on a wall, an old TV and a large bed. The colors were sad; green, orange and brown. Then she saw it, the blood on the bed and a stake. Talbot was looking at it as she approached. She focused on the sounds outside and she felt her mind clear. The smell of blood wasn't disturbing her any longer. She stood next to Talbot and stared at the red sheets. Someone had just thrown a big amount of blood on the bed.

Talbot held a hand in front of his nose and Beth understood why. The smell of the blood had turned into something very strong that digusted both the human and the vampire. Beth tried to focus on the bed. Then she realized that Talbot was talking to her. "Beth?"

"Sorry."

"I'm going outside. I have to make a call and wait for the medical examiner. Stay here and look after things I may have missed."

"Okay."

Beth saw him leave the room and turned back to the bed. She inhaled something strange between all the scents. The blood was from a vampire. She began to feel nervous. Police officers were coming to the motel and they were going to discover soon enough the truth. She moved towards the bed and took a look at the stake. Someone was trying to show a vampire murder scene and it wasn't a good thing. She looked closer and saw that there was a piece of paper on the stake. She took it out and unfolded it. There was a name, _Luke Mineo_. Beth looked at the name in front of her eyes. _It can't be possible_. Luke Mineo was one of the names on the list. She remembered she'd typed his name on google and found only one article from 1913 involving the mafia.

She heard Talbot's steps come closer with someone else. She hid the piece of paper in her pocket and looked at the door. Lieutenant Davis was there. She'd not seen him since Josh's death. Beth walked outside and tried to smile.

"Beth! Hi."

"Hi Carl. A crime scene, you and me, just like old times."

"Yes. I heard that you work for Talbot. That's great, better than Buzzwire."

"Yes, I guess." She turned to see Talbot looking at them, bored. He opened the mouth and finally said "We've got a strange case here. So I want you to work with the list, I'll ask for your help if I need to, okay?"

Beth was surprised. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. She had to call Mick and tell him what she'd just found. She was going to answer him, but he added "You can take my car and drive back to the office. I'll stay here with Lieutenant Davis. See you tomorrow Beth."

"I have something important to do, so I'll take a cab. Bye." She turned to Carl: "It was nice to see you Carl. Bye."

Carl Davis smiled as an answer. He looked at her retreating form. He could tell something was different with her.

Beth found a taxi, sat inside and gave the location to the driver. She took her phone and dialed Mick's number. _Please, Mick, pick up…_ There was only the beeping but no answer, just his velvet voice telling to leave a message; "Mick, it's me. It's urgent, call me back. I'm driving to Josef's." _What is he doing?_

***  
Mick walked down the corridor of the morgue. Outside, it was midday, but there were no windows inside; time had stopped its running. The lights on the ceiling were the only source of light. Death and cold were the kings of the morgue. No living sources coming from the outside. Only the white ghost's figures moving down the corridor with their blasé faces. There was nothing to disturb the peace of the dead bodies; the perfect place to hide a vampire.

"Hi Guillermo." said Mick as he entered a room. "Are you redecorating the place?"

"I just heard that woman on TV speaking of feng-shui and the table here isn't in the right corner. It gives bad vibrations."

"Are you kidding me?" but Mick saw on Guillermo's face that he wasn't.

"I saw your girlfriend yesterday."

"I know. I was there too."

"Mmh. Well she seems to deal the vampire thing better than you."

Mick just smiled and Guillermo continued: "The Cleaner's guys brought me a body. They told me you wanted me to take a look."

"Yes, that's right. A vampire killed by another one."

Guillermo opened a drawer and a cold fog escaped from it. The body was hidden in a black bag that Guillermo opened. "Okay, so he'd been decapitated. That's nice. I can smell silver too."

"Someone used silver to crucify him. The fingerprints were burned, so there's no way to find who the guy is. But, I want you to take a look at his chest. Do you know what this means?"

Guillermo opened the bag so he could see the symbol on the chest. He smelled the blood and looked at the mark left on the body. "Interesting", he said. "I don't know what it means. It could be a mark from a gang or something."

Mick didn't seem convinced by his friend's explanation. "I don't think so." Mick saw Guillermo's face change as he smelled the body. "What?"

"Don't you smell it?"

Mick leant over the body and inhaled it. Scents of blood, decomposition and silver reached him first, then emotions that the vampire had felt before he died; anger and fear. Mick smelled nothing else than the scents he'd found on the crime scene. "What do you want me to smell?"

"You told me that a vampire killed the guy. How do you know that?"

Mick realized that he couldn't smell the vampire who killed the man but something told him it was a vampire who did that. "I don't know. It can't be from a human. But I feel it's a vampire."

"Exactly, you feel it. There is a vampire's scent."

"Really? I can't smell it."

"Well, the guy is very old and something happened to his scent."

Mick was shocked. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but that's very strange."

Both vampires inhaled the body and Mick began to reach something he hadn't caught the first time. There was indeed a very old scent and it held the special metallic scent from the blood. Mick looked back at Guillermo: "Okay, so the vampire used something to hide his scent and his identity?"

"No, Mick that's impossible. But something happened to him and disturbed the scent so we can't recognize him. And you want to find the guy really soon, because I can tell you that he's really dangerous."

Mick stared at the body and understood that it was a serious case. The vampire who did that had something to say and he would continue his work.

"I'll make some call and try to find out what can disturb a scent. That can help you to find his identity."

"Thanks, call me."

Mick left Guillermo with the crucified vampire and walked down the corridor. He was reaching the outside door when he heard a voice behind him. It was someone he knew, but didn't really like.

"Mick St John! Are you working on a case?"

Mick turned his back and faced him. "Talbot. Yes, sort of. You are obviously. Is Beth with you?"

"No, she isn't. She left me after the crime scene. She told me she had something important to do. I guess she just forgot to tell you that." Talbot held a smile that Mick caught. He was playing with him. He knew that Talbot liked Beth and this little game began to bother him. Talbot stared at Mick and added: "Look I have some questions and I need some answers from you. So could you come to my office one evening after Beth's hours?"

Mick lifted one eyebrow; Talbot wanted to hide something from Beth. Interesting, he thought. It was surely something with the list. Talbot was curious. It didn't surprise him, the guy was smart and definitely a troublemaker. "Okay, no problem. I'll call you."

"No, I'll call you."

_The guy likes to have the last word…_ "If you want." His phone beeped one time. Mick looked at the screen and smiled. "Sorry, I've got to go. I just received a message from Beth." As he left, Mick could feel Talbot's anger. Mick won this little battle, but not the war. He walked to his car; he had to drive to Josef to show him the symbol and something told him that Beth would be there.

He went down the newly designed corridor and followed the smell Beth had left behind her. He could tell that she was nervous. It worried him. As he reached the room, Mick saw Beth sitting at the desk in front of Josef. When Beth turned her face, Mick saw the worry in her eyes. Before he could say something, Josef began to speak: "Beth told me that the Cleaner called you?"

"Uh, yes. They found a body, a crucified vampire."

"Really? Nice." answered Josef with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it isn't. The killer left something strange on his chest and I thought that you could help me. Here." Mick handed him his phone with the pictures of the symbol. "Have you seen it before?"

Josef looked carefully at the picture. "No, I haven't. Is it a message from the killer?"

"Yes maybe. The whole thing was strange, like revenge. The place looked like a scene from the Bible."

"Very dramatic, the man has taste!" said Josef.

Mick didn't answer to that but he added: "The head was missing." Beth and Josef looked at Mick surprised. "The head was gone, taken by the killer."

"Well, Ben and I just found vampire's blood and a stake in a motelroom." Her voice confirmed that she was nervous.

"What?" asked Mick, shocked. _That explains why I met him at the morgue. _

"It was all made so it looked like a vampire murderscene. And I found something strange on the stake." Beth gave Mick the piece of paper. He took it and read the name. He finally had the vampire's identity, but it meant nothing special to him. He looked at Beth with a questioning face and before she opened her mouth, Josef informed him "His name was on the list, Mick."

Silence filled the room. The three vampires were thinking at the same thing. The little piece of paper was the sign of an open war. A vampire's hunting had begun and they had to find who the killer was. Josef broke the silence with a dark voice: "Alea Jacta Est." Mick looked at him, an eyebrow up. Josef left his eyes, shocked and taught him: "The die is cast. Caesar will be SO disappointed!"

Beth took Mick's phone and looked at the pictures. She discovered the crime scene and saw that something was strange. "Do you have a trail on the one who did this?"

"No. That's the weirdest thing. I can tell it's a vampire, but the guy is very old and it seemed that something happened to him and changed his scent. Guillermo is working on it."

"Yes, I felt the same thing on the crime scene. I could feel a vampire had been there, but I couldn't _smell_ it. So do you think that we should tell the other vampires?"

Josef stood up and went to the large window. It was lunchtime for humans and the creature was looking at them walk in the streets, without knowing that they were his food. He finally turned and said "No. You and Mick will work on the crime. The list has the name of all the vampires in L.A. That's why he's on the list. Things are going to an unexpected way, so I'm taking care of the list."

Mick moved on his chair, he felt uncomfortable. "Josef, I don't think the guy will stop. He left a message, there will be more dead vampires."

Josef smiled to his friend. "Yes, I know, and that's why you'll stop him. Find the killer and we may find who sent the list. Beth, be sure Talbot doesn't find the thruth about the blood and stay close to him."

Beth nodded but still felt nervous. She looked at Mick and she saw that he was lost in his thoughts. At this moment, a man in a grey suit came in the office. He looked at Josef who just nodded. Mick understood what this meant and stood up. Beth did the same thing and began to walk. She turned and saw that Mick looked at Josef. "I'll wait for you at your car, Mick." He nodded in response and watched her leave the office.

"How goes the song… yes I remember! 'Love is the air' and all over your body!"

Mick smiled, he knew that this moment would come sooner or later. His head was down and he just lifted his eyes. His look held a memory of Beth in his arms that Josef caught.

"Well, that was about time. I'm happy for you. Beth is a wonderful vampiress and I'm proud to have her in our community."

Now Mick lifted his head completely, surprised by Josef's word. "Thanks Josef."

"You're welcome. Any details to share?" He grinned and knew that Mick wouldn't answer his curiosity. "You should go to her, she's waiting for you."

"See you Josef."

Mick went down the corridor and when he was outside, he saw Beth standing next to his car, in the shadow of the building. Her milky skin seemed softer than ever and he smiled because she was his. He approached the car and opened the door for her. He sat inside and looked at her. He'd missed her scent, her skin, her touch on his body. He was going to kiss her when a scent of worry reached him.

"Are you okay, Beth?"

She looked at him. She'd missed him and smelling him next to her made her calm down. Even after her turning, Mick still was her guardian angel. She smiled and answered "Yes, I'm okay now. I had a rough day. Seeing all that blood on the bed, the smell everywhere... I didn't expect it to be so difficult to handle, but-"

"But you did it."

Beth smiled. "Yes."

Mick started the Mercedes and drove. "So, how did Talbot know about it?"

"They told us that someone'd just called. But we found no witnesses there. I guess the killer called. What about you?"

"It was an anonymous call. Logan tries to find the number."

"That's weird. The killer made two different crime scenes and contacted two different people."

"Yes, exactly. He wants to involve the police and the vampire community. Like the list."

"You think it's the same guy who sent the list to Talbot?"

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure. That's why we have to find the killer before the police. Guillermo has the body and since I met Talbot at the morgue, I guess Guillermo'll have the blood too. He'll know what to do."

"You met Talbot? Alone?"

Mick turned his face to Beth, he'd caught irony in her tone. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing." Beth was now laughing; her worries were all gone now.

They drove on the roads of L.A. People were slowly leaving their work and going home. Beth looked at them and realized how meaningless their life was. She understood that hers had been the same, only concentrating on her career. But now that she was immortal, she discovered a new face on her vampire life. She had to think otherwise especially with the recent events which threatened the community in L.A. Beth was a newly turned vampire and her life was already in danger.

Mick's car stopped in front of her building. Beth looked at Mick who smiled at her. They stepped out and went in the house. They came in front of her door and Beth opened it. She let it open so Mick could enter but he stayed in front of door. Beth turned and she asked surprised "Aren't you coming in?"

"No, not tonight." He began to feel worry coming from her again. "Yesterday was wonderful and I want to be with you. But you still need space, so I prefer to stay home tonight. After all, now you have eternity… with me."

Beth walked to him and placed slowly her arms around his neck. She was close to him and looked at him, straight in the eyes. Mick felt that her worries were gone and was caught by an intoxicating scent of love. As he inhaled her, he felt her lips on his. Her taste was stronger than her scent. He was grabbed by her love and he needed it. He pulled her closer to him and held her tight.

Beth felt Mick release her and she saw him walk down the corridor. She knew that he wanted to stay, but he was right, she still needed space. She slowly closed the door and found herself alone in the middle of her apartment. She put her purse on the couch and went to her fridge. The coolness made her moan. It had been a long and difficult day for her, and she realized only now, that she wasn't as strong as she'd thought.

She took a bottle of fresh blood and filled a glass. She let the liquid enter her body. The metallic and sweet taste reminded her of the strong scent in the room. As she emptied the glass, her eyes were silver. The memory was fresh and she could still smell the decomposed scent of the head.

Beth was disturbed by the crime scene and she needed to clean her mind. She went to her room and took off her clothes. Her body cried for the coolness. She opened the freezer and let the cold fog touch her naked skin. She lay inside and closed her eyes. The name on the paper was clear in the darkness of her mind and she wondered who would be the next victim.

The cold air in the freezer deepened and coated her naked body. Beth was lost in the void of her sleep and slowly covered with ice crystals. The blond ice queen lay in her ice bed.

_A dark sky illuminated by thousands of stars and the fullmoon over me… I feel sadness…_

_Darkness..._

_I lay on the grass, which caresses my face… Josef looks at me… his face is sad…_

_Darkness…_

_My voice, "I'm so sorry. I just loved him so deeply"… this is the end… I feel it, but I'm not afraid…_

_Darkness…_

_A strange sensation fills my body… I can't feel my legs… my arms… the sound of my heart…_

_Darkness… _

_Thump… thump… thump… THUMP…_

_Darkness…_

_It hurts…the stars shine over me … I'll miss them… I'll miss him…_

_Darkness…_

_I can't see them anymore… my heart!_

_Darkness._

Beth jumped in her freezer and gasped for air. Then she understood that it was only a dream. She stepped outside and put on a gown. She sat in a chair and looked down at the floor. Suddenly she was touched by a deep sadness which wasn't hers and burst into tears. She'd felt death enveloping her through her veins, filling every part of her body. She remembered staring at the sky, feeling peaceful and ready to die and she remembered Josef watching her with a look she'd never seen before.

Beth cried alone in her apartment and she felt that the sadness left her body through her tears. She realized that she'd dreamt of Coraline's death. But it wasn't only a dream, it was stronger. She stood up and went to her purse. She took it with her and sat in her couch. She hesitated a second before she opened the little bag and took the card. She read the name on it, _Armand Jean du Plessis_, and remembered his last words: _"if you want to learn more about your bloodline, about your sire, I mean… your real sire, just call me."_

Beth looked at the card and took her phone.

***

The red Ferrari drove fast in L.A. The sound of the motor broke the peaceful silence of the night. One hand on the wheel, the other one on the gear shift, one foot next to the clutch, the other one deeply pushing the accelerator, the vampire let himself drive as fast as the wind. The night was clear and the wind gave a little fresh touch in the warm air. The car approached a building and stopped.

Josef stood next to his bright red car, lifted his head and looked at the building. It was one of his of course. He went to the back door and walked downstairs. He easily found the door and knocked on it. Inside, he could hear a loud sound of something called music, but nothing compared to Mozart or Jimmy Hendrix. Suddenly everything went silent inside and the door opened. Josef went downstairs and saw something moving fast in the room then suddenly stop in front of him.

"Mister Kostan, it's an honor. Come in."

The vampire held dirty clothes in his arms and tried to clean the mess as fast as possible. Josef looked around and discovered the universe of that strange vampire. It reminded him of Ryder and his love for computers. Finally Josef opened his mouth: "Mick told me you were good."

"Did he say good?" asked the vampire disappointed.

"Actually, he said you were a genius, Logan."

His face lightened as he heard the sweet sound of the magical word and murmured so he could taste it. Josef looked at him amused. It was a weird funny guy. "Listen" he said, "I need your genius work to help me."

Logan looked at Josef and then asked: "Don't you already have someone working for you? You can have anyone you want."

Josef smiled. The weird vampire was smart. "Yes I do have someone but I need someone outside my office. I don't want my people to hear anything of this. It has to be top secret. Understand?"

Logan went to his chair and sat on it, waiting for the directions. Josef stood next to him and explained: "I want you to find everything possible on a family. They live in France, but I need every bit of information on them; everything!" Josef handed him a piece of paper with names. Logan was surprised to recognize some of them, but said nothing about it.

He put the paper next to the computer and looked at Josef: "I'll find all the things you need, but I'm working on the vampire killer for Mick and it's a priority."

"Yes, I know. I'm the one who gave him the case. Both are priorities, Logan. You'll be paid of course."

Josef turned his back and left Logan alone in front of his computer. As he reached his Ferrari, he hoped that he was on the right trail with the Richelieu's family. Logan's research was the only way to check his suspicions.

***

John Wu was a happy vampire. He had money, popularity in the vampire community and many sexy freshies. That night he was in his room, watching one of his favorite movies on his brand new TV, extra large size with one freshie under each arm. Two other freshies came in the room with some refreshment for their friends.

John Wu smiled. Life was just so perfect and easy. The film ended and he stood up. The girls lay on the bed, disappointed to be left alone. The red light coming from the spot on the roof gave a warm atmosphere. John Wu was in the mood and went to his expensive Hi-fi stereo to look at his music. He finally found what he was searching for. He increased the volume and the first sounds of the song began. Oh yes, John Wu knew what kind of evening he wanted. Barry White's voice broke the silence and all the freshies stood up and danced. Their almost naked bodies made voluptuous shadows around them. He joined his wonderful women and danced with them, lost in the loud music.

John Wu was a lucky guy. Four freshies only for him and the best one on the market. Which one tonight? Maybe the blue eyed one? The red head one? The blond one? These were his most important questions in his life. Unfortunately John Wu was suddenly disturbed. Someone knocked on his door.

John Wu left with a sad look his beloved freshies. They were still dancing for him and waited for their big moment. John Wu walked like a John Travolta to his door and opened it. "Hello you" he said as he saw who stood in front of him. "Come in, join my little party." He closed the door behind his guest and walked back to his gorgeous freshies. The girls smiled at each other as they saw the guest. Their smile disappeared as the guest told them to leave, because of some private business.

John Wu was a busy man. He smiled and told his girls, "Yes, come back later my sweet little birds, Daddy's going to have some fun first." His sad birds left the room and John Wu went to his bed. The guest approached and sat between John Wu's legs. The music was still loud and Barry's warm voice increased John Wu's mood. John Wu was close to losing his head. It was just a matter of time…

John Wu was a dead vampire.


	6. Chapter 6 : Identities

Hi everyone. Here comes a long chapter. There might be some very detailed crimescene and there is a part in the chapter where there is both_flashback _and **VO.**

Please let me know what you think of it. :)

**Chapter 6**_ : Identities_

It was an ordinary morning for all the humans leaving in L.A. They were going early to work, walking, driving everywhere like ants in their anthill. At the police department, the rhythm was the same. They walked all together down the corridor but in the middle of the crowd a lone blond figure moved slowly, her eyes lost into the void. The ants were too busy to notice her, but she'd noticed them. She felt their heartbeats, their thoughts, their scents and their feelings. She wasn't the queen of the anthill, she was a predator among the prey, lost in the sound of their lives.

She looked at the clock, 10:30. Talbot told her to meet him at his office at 10:15; he was late and Talbot wasn't the kind of guy to be late. They had to work on the new crime. Talbot was completely excited with the case, she could tell that only by the tone of his voice jumping from low to high and by his heart dancing in his chest. He was like a kid at Christmas Eve and the crime scene was his special present. Beth felt otherwise. It was easy for her to lie about the list, but hiding the name of the dead vampire was more difficult than she'd thought. It was a danger for her new career and for her new life as a vampire.

Beth read the names on the list as she waited for Talbot. She saw his name between the other, _Luke Mineo_. She knew who he was and she had to keep the secret. She heard his energic steps in the corridor, so she stood up and went to the door.

"Here you are! Sorry I'm late… Come with me, we need to go to the morgue. I'm waiting for the test results about the blood!"

He definitely was excited. Beth wasn't, her mind far away. She had many questions in her head right now and excitement would have to wait. They took her car and she drove in the direction of the place she'd been so many times. Mick had told her that Guillermo would know what to do, but she was worried. She parked her car and Talbot jumped outside. _God, is he taking drugs or what?!_

She followed him down the corridor and as she approached the room, she felt that Guillermo was there. Talbot was the first to come in. As Beth went in, she saw Guillermo looking at her with surprise. The silence in the room was strange but Talbot didn't notice it. He just saw the file lying on the table, but then remembered that the two other people in the room were there too. "This is Beth Turner, she's working with me." Guillermo smiled to Beth who raised a friendly hand behind Talbot's back. Talbot went to the file and said "Is this the results?"

"Yes, it is."

"And what did you find?"

"Nothing."

Beth and Guillermo could feel Talbot's shoulders slumped, he was disappointed. Beth was reassured even if she knew that Guillermo would hide the real identity. They looked at each other like people who shared the same secret. Talbot opened the file and read the information. The two vampires could follow the details in the file only by hearing Talbot's heart. As he read the notes, he asked "The blood record gave you nothing?!"

"No, I checked three times. The blood has nothing to prove."

Guillermo looked at Beth and then she heard his voice in her head "the blood is from a vampire." She realized that Guillermo used low frequences that Talbot couldn't hear. She'd seen Mick doing that with some vampires, when she was human. But it was the first time she experienced it as a vampire and tried to answer "I know". Talbot turned around and looked at Beth surprised "Do you know that? How?"

Beth realized that she'd talked loud and tried to catch up her mistake, "well… I mean I know a guy… who can check on the internet… but it's illegal, right?… and… it won't be good for your image at the DA's office, so just forget it."

"Yes, it won't be a good idea, Beth." and Talbot returned to the file.

Guillermo looked at Beth completely shocked and she gave him an apologetic smile. She took a deep breath and began to talk very low "I know he's a vampire." She looked at Talbot, anxious, but he didn't move from his file. She looked back at Guillermo, proud of herself and heard him answer "I also found his name in a very old file."

"His name is Luke Mineo. I know that too."

Talbot looked at Guillermo and asked "The DNA's results gave nothing! How can it be possible!?"

Guillermo stared at him blandly "It's possible if the guy haven't been on record before. All the tests were negative."

Beth went next to Talbot and whispered to Guillermo "Luke Mineo was on the list. Mick's working on it." Talbot noticed her and took the file.

Beth went to Talbot, smiled as a goodbye and when she reached the door, Guillermo told her loud enough so Talbot could hear "Tell Mick I said hello!"

Beth could have blushed if she'd been human but she just kept walking down the corridor. Talbot realized a second what had just happened and ran after her thinking that St John was following them everywhere.

They went outside the morgue and walked to the car. Talbot was completely silent and tried to think about something which could help him with the case. As Beth drove back to the office, her thoughts were disturbed by the memories of the night before. She could still feel the silver run through her veins and paralyze her slowly. She remembered the sensation of the last breath before everything became dark and a deep silent void.

Talbot suddenly brought her back to reality as she parked her car.

"I need to go to the motel. I have to find answers, so you can go back home. I don't need you for the rest of the day."

Beth looked at him, she understood that he was disappointed but she didn't understand why he was punishing her and replied "I can work on the list."

"No it's okay. You told me that you found nothing interesting. It can wait. Bye."

She saw him walk to the building and felt bad for him. She was in part responsible, but she had no choice. She had a new life now and with new responsabilities. She looked down at the steering wheel and realized that she had something important to do.

Her car stopped in front of a large portecochere and she pushed the button. A voice answered and she just said "I'm Miss Turner, Mister Du Plessis is waiting for me." A second later the heavy doors opened and she drove inside the property.

A black tall villa slowly appeared; nothing like what she'd thought. She stopped her car in front of the entry and a man came out. He opened her door and took her keys. She stepped outside and stood in front the imposing house. She inhaled the place and old scents grabbed her. It was charged with history and the master of the place was only one detail. She walked upstairs and went through the door. As she came inside she discovered a very sterile design. There were some vases and black and white paintings on the walls. It looked more like a modern art museum. There were almost no walls, just a beam standing in the middle, with a white modern couch looking like a long arm and a glass dinner table in the center with red chairs in glass surrounding it.

She stared at the large windows which faced the city, when she heard steps approach. She turned and saw the French man coming. "Mademoiselle Turner, I'm so glad to see you!"

He grabbed Beth by the shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes. She tried to hold his look, but his eyes were too sharp. She stared at something else, feeling that he was studying her. He pulled his arms away and showed her the couch with a smile. She sat on the modern couch and Du Plessis sat in front of her on a white armchair which looked like a big opened hand.

Beth tried to find a comfortable position while Du Plessis crossed his legs and put his elbow on the thumb of the chair. Beth watched him, he had the same face as his famous brother. She could recognize the sharp eyes from the old pictures she'd seen on the books, but he had something else. His face was long and pointed, but he had some harmony which gave him a certain charm. His eyes showed that he was very clever and knew how to talk to people. She suddenly saw a mischievous smile appear on his face and she understood that he knew what she was thinking. She finally opened her mouth "I came here today, because I want to know more about Coraline and her family."

His smile grew. They both knew it wasn't the real reason of her visit, but Du Plessis was decided to play her game. "Well, Miss Turner, I think you came here for a special reason. So why don't you ask me directly what you want?"

Beth stared at the French man sitting in front of her and said with a sharp voice "I want to know who Coraline was."

Du Plessis was surprised by her question. He saw that the female vampire hid something more important and he was ready to give her more time. He shifted his legs and his eyes went to the windows, looking at the city as if he travelled back in time "Coraline was a very special woman. As a human, she was the only daughter of a rich family, protected by six brothers. Her life was boring and for a beautiful and clever girl like her, the country life was too simple. One night, a lady came to meet Coraline and gave her a chance to become someone else." Du Plessis stopped and looked back at Beth. He knew that if he wanted Beth to tell him everything, he had to be honest with her. He turned his face back to the view and continued "The lady, her name was Dubois but she is best known as Milady."

Beth realized that she knew her name and as she looked at Du Plessis, she understood that it was exactly the one she'd thought. The whole story of Alexandre Dumas took a new dimension for her.

"Well, I see that you already know her life, Dumas created nothing. So, let's skip her part. The only thing is that she was a vampire and she was my fledgling. My brother took her under his protection years later and he made himself as her sire. She worked as a courtisan for the Queen Marie de Médicis and Coraline became her friend and a courtisan as well. Both of them had a talent to corrupt the mind of men. Coraline saw it like a game at the beginning but then it became a dangerous one." Du Plessis turned his face to Beth and asked her "Do you know she had a mark, a fleur de lis?"

Beth nodded and it reminded her how she discovered it.

"Well, this mark changed her life for good. She began to hate men and the turning increased her feeling. My brother turned her and was too happy to see that she'd became the "perfect killer", as he liked to say."

Du Plessis was now looking down and Beth caught a scent of sadness.

"I first met Coraline years after her turning. It was a year before the French Revolution. Lady Dubois came to me with Coraline. I remember her eyes full of hatred. My fledgling and I were on bad terms, but she wanted me to meet Coraline. I understood that she was worried for her. Lady Dubois could read people and she knew that my brother wasn't someone good for Coraline.

I remember her face when she saw me. Her first reaction was unpredictible; she laughed and said that she understood why my brother had the power. That's how I knew that Coraline was clever and because of it more dangerous. My answer was the key of our relationship."

Beth looked at Du Plessis; she knew that he was the kind of people to say few things that directly touched the soul. He'd done the same thing with her, the first time they'd met. She finally asked "What did you tell her?"

Du Plessis smiled, his eyes lost in L.A "I told her that she wasn't as beautiful as people said." He paused and then continued "She smiled at me mischievously and laughed. She came often to my castle and we talked about science and politics. Coraline only needed a place far away from her courtisan duties. She was herself with me and I began to see that her temper slowly changed."

Suddenly Du Plessis stood up and went to the window. His allure was severe. His tone was also different as he began to talk "After the French Revolution I left the country and took a boat to the United States of America. Lafayette was a good friend of mine and the richest families were vampires, so I quickly found my place in this foreign country. As I left France, I also left Coraline alone with my brother. I hadn't heard from her in centuries. It's only one hundred years ago that I receive a letter from her. She was in New York with a new friend. I saw her again one year later. She came to L.A and I received her in this very house…

_Coraline stood in the entry hall and smiled brightly as she saw Du Plessis coming to her. "Here I am, Armand."_

"_Yes, finally. It's good to see you, Coraline. Come take a seat and tell me why you're here."_

_Coraline followed him to the dark living-room. She recognized some furnitures from his French castle and smiled. It reminded her of good memories. Du Plessis sat next to her and waited to hear all her stories._

**She told me that she'd left her sire and the bloodline but she didn't explain why. I only understood the reason months later.**

_Du Plessis sat in a little office, watching his accounts, when someone knocked on the door. The housekeeper came in, holding a silver plate with a letter on it that he held to Du Plessis. He took it and read the name on the back. It was from Coraline._

**It explained that Lady Dubois had been killed by Lance. My brother had given the order."**

Beth interrupted Du Plessis "Why?"

He turned his face from the window to Beth and smiled "My fledgling had fallen in love with a human and she'd turned him without the consent of my brother. Coraline was the one who told him. Lady Dubois and her fledgling were decapitated and Coraline never forgave herself. So she left her bloodline and her country to a new one and began a new life."

Du Plessis turned completely to Beth and went to a white cabinet. He opened a door and took out two glasses and a red bottle. He filled them with the red velvet liquid and came back to Beth. He gave her one glass and sat back on his chair. He tasted the fresh blood and enjoyed it before he continued "Coraline had new friends and you know some of them; Cordelia, known as the Cleaner, and Josef Kostan. Even with them around, Coraline was between two different cultures and even if she tried, she never completely found her place. She was bored with all the high society until one night, when she met Mick St John." Du Plessis smiled as he felt Beth's pulse change and followed "She'd found a toy through him. I remember being in her villa one night and seing him at the door, fully dressed up for his date…

_Coraline walked in her pink gown to the glass door. She opened the door and saw Mick dressed up, his breath caught by her beauty "Why did you leave the other night? We were just starting having fun." He pulled tighter to her and tried to kiss her. _

_She stepped back "What night?" _

_Mick saw a man sitting in the darkness, drinking a martini "I get it. that's fine." He looked back at her and left the place. Coraline closed the door behind him and walked back to the couch._

_Du Plessis held her glass and asked "Why did you that to that poor man?"_

"_He's just a foolish human."_

**As she told me that, I felt how uncomfortable she was. I understood that she was afraid to be like Lady Dubois and restrained herself as a debt to her friend.**

_Du Plessis stood up and put his glass on the glass table. He buttoned his jacket and Coraline stood up next to him. They walked to the door and Du Plessis looked at her straight in the eyes "He's not the fool one. You're the fool, Coraline. You're rejecting the love of a man."_

**Coraline finally lived her love but she hid her true nature. I was surprised to hear later that she was going to marry him_._**

_Du Plessis and Coraline sat next to her swimming pool, both holding a glass of Champagne. He looked at her surprised "Did you tell him what you are?"_

_She laughed "He loves me so much. That's enough to accept who I am." Coraline pulled her glass close to her lips, feeling the bubbles catching her face. Then she lifted her glass in the air, a smile on her face "I'm going to be Coraline St John!"_

**I discovered later how she'd turned him without his consent and I lost contact with her. I guess she was afraid to be judged."**

Du Plessis stopped and looked at Beth. She was staring at the floor thinking of what he'd said. Up to now she'd only heard Mick's version of their story, but listening to Du Plessis made her realize that it was more complicated than she'd thought. Du Plessis studied her emotions and broke the heavy silence "I know what she tried to do when you were a child. Coraline was like a wild tiger outside her cage. I discovered it some months ago, just like her sudden death."

He finally stood up and Beth understood that the session was over. She slowly stood up, feeling her body heavy with doubt. She felt herself more lost than before her visit. Du Plessis took her glass from her hand and let her go first to the door. As they reached the door, Du Plessis put one of his hand on Beth's shoulder and stopped. She turned to him and he caught her eyes full of question and her emotions filled by doubt. "Listen, Miss Turner. I don't know why she turned you, but she had a reason. I'm not sure you're ready to know it yet. Before you leave, I would like to add one last thing. Coraline and you are two complete different vampires, but when I see you, it reminds me of her good days, when she felt herself free."

Beth was completely shocked but something in her was relieved.

A man came to the door holding her keys. Du Plessis went with her to the car and watched her sit inside. "Goodbye, Mademoiselle Turner. You are welcome here anytime you need!"

Beth smiled at him and started her car. Du Plessis stood in front of his house, looking at the car driving away, a sad smile on his face.

***  
She buttoned her black shirt and slowly brushed her hair. She was sitting in the corner of the king size bed and put on her boots. She turned her face and looked at the light coming from the window. It was the morning and the bright light hid the dark shadow standing next to the window looking at the city. She stood up and went to the large crystal mirror on the wall and refreshed her make up.

"You can stay, you know," said the shadow.

"Yes I know, but I'm busy." She turned to him and continued with a mischievous smile "I'm sure you're busy too, Kostan."

He grinned, his eyes lost in the moves of the city "Business is a non stop job. Maybe I'll think of a change of employement and become a Cleaner."

She came next to him and laughed "I don't think this job is for you. You know that "Cleaner" means to clean? Blood, bodies?"

"You're not cleaning anything."

"Well, of course, I'm the boss!"

Josef made a step closer and put an arm around her waist. "I'll be your boss then". He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. The Cleaner looked at him and realized that something was wrong. She went back to the mirror and Josef stared back at the city. The Cleaner saw his reflection in the mirror and she caught a light scent of anxiety. She'd felt this emotion since he'd killed Coraline but it had become stronger the last few weeks. "You did the best thing to do with Coraline, Kostan. She was prepared to die, she had been for a long time."

The figure she saw in the mirror didn't move and the scent was still there. Suddenly her phone rang "Cleaner, location please?"

Her face became as cold as ice when she heard the voice speaking "There's a body waiting for you. 8555 Beverly Boulevard, room 1654."

She hold the phone tight in her hand. "I've got to go. He has killed again."

Josef turned and looked at the Cleaner walking to the door of his room. "You're sure that's him?"

"I know the customers and I can recognize his voice. It comes directly from hell."

Josef saw her leave the room and close the door behind. He grabbed his phone in the pocket of his silk robe and dialed a number "Come to my place in an hour. Call the four other."

The Cleaner walked down the corridor as she dialed a number. "St John, he has called me again. We've got an other body. Meet me at the location: 8555 Beverly Boulevard, room 1654. It's morning so we have to hurry before humans find him!"

She hung up and dialed a second number and the person answered only after the first beep "Take the team with you. We've got an emergency here. Drive directly to 8555 Beverly Boulevard, room 1654. I puy you in charge until I'm there. Don't touch anything, understood?"

She stepped inside her car and drove to the location as fast as possible. As she arrived in front of the adress, she realized that her day was going to be a difficult one. She stopped her car in front of the large building. "Great, a luxury hotel." She took her phone and called her assistant "Where are you?"

"The van is parked in the back of the hotel. Two guys are posted in front of the door and we are waiting in the room."

"And Mick St John?"

"He's not arrived yet."

She hung up and went to the entrance, towards the hall in the direction of the elevator. People were looking at her gait full of confidence. Some of them murmured thinking that she was a movie star.

She went outside the elevator and walked down the corridor until she saw two of her guys, who opened the door for her. She stepped inside and discovered the room. It was a private suite with modern decoration, but the place had been changed into something completely different. The curtains were shut and all the lights were covered with red material. The place looked more like a room for Xrated movie. As the Cleaner walked, she let herself take in the scents. A vampire had been living here and she could smell humans, _freshies_. Scents of pleasure and fresh vampire's blood were surrounding the room. She finally went to the bed were the body was lying. This place was different from the first crime scene, but the atmosphere was as strange as the first one. The lamps hanging at each side of the bed were covered with dark purple material. The one over the bed had no lampshade and gave a violent white light in the direction of the missing head. The body lay like a inanimate puppet with no head. The line of light coming from the lamp was like a finger which pointed out the only thing the killer had taken with him. The atmosphere around the bed was no more biblical. The lights were threatening like if the devil himself had taken his due. The arms of the body were spread on each side and gave the same image of the crucifixion.

"He's giving us the same message." said the Cleaner as Mick entered the bedroom. He came next to her and stared at the body lying on the bed. He could feel the same strange atmosphere. His eyes followed the line made by the white light to the missing head and distinguished something on the naked chest of the body. He took a step forward and saw the same symbol. Like the first one, the symbol was drawn in the blood of the victim.

"Yes, he tells us something through the symbol and the atmosphere."

Mick went next to the bed and took a better look of the body. He inhaled the decapitated vampire and nothing but the blood reached Mick. He still could tell that the killer was a vampire but he couldn't smell it. He stared at the cut on the neck which was lightened by the special light. The flesh was as white as the light but the thin line of the skin was brown.

"The killer used a sword and the cut is clear. He made one shot and the head was gone."

Mick inhaled the skin and he could smell that it had been burned by the sharp contact of the blade. "It looks like the skin has been cauterized by the sword."

"The man knows how to use a sword. He's not a young vampire." The Cleaner was now on the other side of the body looking at the neck. She could see the ivory bone of the spinal column which contrasted with the red muscles around it. Her vampire's eyes could distinguish all the muscular fibers, the veins and the arteries; they made a monochrome of red colors and each fibers made small circles inside the flesh. A strange painting of the human body.

"Do we know who the guy is? Is this his room?"

"The room was the dead vampire's, but he gave a wrong name. We don't know yet his true identity. We're at the same point. Only a new dead body on the list."

"Well, we know who the first vampire was. If the killer calls the DA's office, we'll soon know his name." The Cleaner looked at Mick. She knew he was talking of Beth. "I need your team to send the body to Guillermo. I'll call Logan and see if he found something. Do you remember when the killer called you?"

The Cleaner couldn't remember exactly when he'd called. Being with Kostan, was her only way to forget the world around her. But technology could help her to answer the question without sharing any details of her private life. She took her phone and looked at the last call. "10:45."

"Thanks. I've got to go." Mick took a picture of the symbol on the chest and of the morbid scene before he left the Cleaner and her team.

The Cleaner heard the door close behind Mick and she turned to the two girls waiting behind her. "Okay, take the body and clean the room. Hurry!"

***  
He'd just finished putting his clothes on and went directly to the phone lying on the bed. Her scent was still fresh in the room. Her presence was his last female vampire company; two others were dead because of him. He didn't feel guilty for them, Lola and Coraline had deserved death, but he couldn't help thinking that he was in part responsible. Sometimes he surprised himself he felt a strange fear for Cordelia. Would he be a danger to her too? He knew that she was different, but somehow she was like them. Cordelia was an independent vampire and she liked her situation. She didn't need him to live and he didn't need her. That was their deal; it was his own deal with all of them. He'd thought it would prevent him from sadness; Sarah was the ghost causing this fear, but he knew that he was lying to himself. The deal was a false protection and the only thing that prevented him from a sad life was the strong attitude of these female vampires. Cordelia was his last support and he knew that she was conscious of her role.

He took his phone and went outside the bedroom. He walked down the long and dark corridor, went downstairs and silently to the only door circled by a line of light. He went inside and stood in front of a black round table. He took the last avaible chair and as he sat down, his phone rang.

"Kostan."

"It's Logan. I've searched for all the last moves of Lance and his brothers in L.A the last two month and I found absolutely nothing. The last one was Henri who left after the death of his sister. They're clean, sir."

"I want you to seek deeper and this time in all the country."

"What?"

"I think I spoke clearly enough." Josef hung up and put the phone on the dark table. He looked around with a smile. "Thank you all of you for coming so fast. As you can understand, we have a crisis here."

Five vampires were looking at him with concerned eyes. All of them had seen terrible things before, years of terror among the vampire community and they knew enough to help Josef Kostan.

Josef watched them and felt that he had their full attention "I called only you five, because we've got a long and respectful history in our bloodlines. That's also why all the things I'm going to tell you now, have to stay in this room."

He turned his face to his right and looked at the only female vampire in the room "Virginia Dare, do I have your word?" She closed her eyes and nodded.

He looked at the man sitting next to her "Gilles de Rais, do I have your word?" The dark haired man put his right hand on his heart and closed his eyes.

Josef was now staring at the man in front of him "Grigori Rasputine?" The vampire brushed his beard and nodded.

His eyes were now on the man sitting next to Rasputine " and you, François De Sade?" Like Gilles de Rais, he put his right hand on his heart and closed his eyes.

Josef turned to his left and looked at the last vampire "Gaius Julius Caesar, do I have your word?" The noble man closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. Like you know, there's a list with all the vampire's names on it. This list came out some days after Coraline Du Valle died. I have some suspicions on her bloodline. As we all know, her sire, Richelieu, is a dangerous vampire. Lance was in L.A some weeks before Coraline died. He brought her back to France and I'm sure there was a special reason why Henri was the one who came to L.A with Coraline."

Caesar looked at Josef perplexed "Josef, I know that you were the one who killed Coraline and that it was a difficult thing to do. We all knew Coraline and her past. You did the right thing, but I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to tell us here."

Josef looked at the other vampires who nodded. He took a deep breath "What I'm trying to explain is that I think that the French bloodline has something to do with the list." He suddenly felt a cold emotion fill the room. He knew that he was telling them something very important and all the vampires around him knew what it meant. If the French bloodline was involved, the crisis was more dangerous than what they'd thought. It would be a war between bloodlines.

Gilles de Rais looked at Josef and with a deep voice he asked "Are you sure that Richelieu is the author of the list?"

Josef knew that this time would be decisive for the time to come. "I have no proof yet. But yes, I'm sure."

"You know that it's a severe accusation, Kostan." Rasputine's black eyes shone. "Why would Richelieu involve _all_ the community in L.A, if it simply was a revenge against you?"

The other vampires nodded and their eyes were all turned to Josef who looked at the dark table. "I think Richelieu uses the revenge on the pretext of something else and I've decided to figure out what."

Virginia took Josef's hand in hers and squeezed it. "If you think so, then I'll follow you. We know that you have seriously thought this out. Your bloodline is a noble one and we all remember your sire. So, we should stand by you and support your decision." She turned her eyes and looked at the other vampires, waiting for a reaction.

François de Sade who'd stayed silent all the time, finally stood up and put his right hand on the table. "Well, I've always thought that Richelieu needed a good lesson. So I, François de Sade, son of La Marquise de Pompadour, give my conscent to Josef Kostan." He stared around the table and gave a sharp look to Gilles de Rais, who finally decided to stand up.

"I, Gilles de Rais, son of Jeanne d'Arc, also give my conscent to Josef Kostan." His eyes went to Caesar, who stood up.

"I, Gaius Julius Caesar, son of Odysseus, give my conscent and my protection to Josef Kostan and his bloodline."

They were now all looking at Rasputine who looked at Josef. A solemn silent filled the room where four of the greatest vampires stood and showed Josef their respect. Rasputine looked at the black table and closed his eyes. The other vampires were looking at each other trying to understand what would happen. Rasputine finally stood up and stared at Josef, his right hand brushing his beard. "I would prefer to have a serious proof of what you think, Kostan. Richelieu is powerful, but I guess that his power is growing too large and I don't accept that. So, you've got my conscent."

Josef looked at the five vampires around the table and he realized that this moment was decisive. The war was declared and Josef Kostan had the support of the most important bloodlines.

***  
The office was silent and the only sound came from the tick-tock of the clock on the wall. He stared at it and saw that his day wasn't over yet. He turned his chair and looked outside; the sun was high in the sky and people outside were enjoying the afternoon.

As he watched the city under his feet, his last conversation with Mick came back in his mind…

"_Thank you for coming, St John. I know you're busy, but I have some questions to ask."_

_He looked at the man in front of him and tried to read his thoughts, but the guy was quite good at hiding them. Since he didn't answer him, Talbot continued "I heard that you were a hero trying to save Josh Lindsay." His eyes held in his vision the man sitting in front of him. He was determined to catch every reaction possible to know him better and for that he was ready to do anything. "It must have been easy to have his girlfriend after that."_

_Talbot couldn't hold the little smile. Mick St John was in his chair trying to hold himself. The young attorney could guess that the P.I was angry and it was exactly what he wanted. Then he saw that Mick St John changed his attitude and smiled. "What do you want to know, Talbot?"_

_Talbot took a second and stared at the P.I. The man didn't want to play, so he would go straight to the point. "I want to know what game you are playing, St John. Do you know Donovan Shepard?"_

"_Yes. He's dead, he was executed."_

"_That's right. What about Jeff Pollock?" Talbot saw that St John sought in his memories and then he caught something in his eyes that showed that he knew who it was. "What do you know about Jeff Pollock?"_

"_He was the witness of a car crash. He was a doctor."_

"_Was? What happened to him?"_

"_Well I don't know, you tell me."_

_Talbot tried to find something in St John who could help him. He wasn't telling the truth and he had to make him say something relevant. "Do you remember the night Beth and I were kidnapped. How did you find us?" He could tell that Mick was embarrassed and annoyed by all his questions. _

"_I came back to the office and I found an adress where the surgeon had a secret business. I was lucky to find you both there."_

"_Did Beth tell you that my team and I came back the day after and that everything was clean, too clean?"_

"_Maybe, I don't really remember. I just wanted to find you and Beth. That was the only thing that mattered."_

_Talbot began to loose his calm. St John was more cunning than he'd thought. He was now prepared to make him loose his control as well "Can you explain why I have a list with your name on it?"_

_He looked intensively at Mick and examinated every reaction, but he caught nothing. "Well, it depends what kind of list you have."_

_Talbot let a little smile appear. He decided not to tell everything, but enough to scare him "I've got your name with Shepard's and Pollock's. It's strange because they are all from your cases."_

"_Good for me. You can see that I'm a good P.I."_

_At this instant a phone rang. Both of them were still looking at each other but finally Mick took his phone and smiled. "Sorry, Beth needs me. I've got to go."_

_Talbot knew that he was lying "I'll see you around St John, I'm not finished with you!" He saw the door close behind St John and felt that he had lost his self control, Talbot gave a kick at the table._

Talbot was now alone and he could feel that he still was angry. The St John's file on his knees, he looked outside trying to find a way to explain why St John was one of the names. Lost in his thoughts, Talbot was suddenly awoken by the ringing of his phone. He turned his chair and took the call.

"Talbot." A strange silence was on the other side of the line. Then he heard an answer.

"There's a something waiting for you."

Talbot sat straight in his chair in the grip of the word "What? Where?"

"Lincoln Park on Pacific Avenue. A red box."

"Who are you?" Before he could finish his sentence it had hung up. Talbot quickly took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the address. He looked through the glass wall and tried to see if Beth was back. He remembered he'd given her day off and he couldn't wait for her or for someone else. This head was for him and he wanted to be the first there. He grabbed his keys and left his office.

On the road, all he could think about was the red box. The tension in his body became stronger, adrenalin ran through his veins, pumped by his fast beating heart. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the little piece of paper with the address he'd written on it. His heart beat faster at the sight of the address.

He was some blocks from the park. He could see the trees from the park and instinctively he pushed on the accelerator. He found a place to park his car and jumped outside his car. He stood in the corner of the park, between W. Broadway and Pacific Avenue, trying to see a strange figure, he finally decided to walk along the avenue and scrutinized the park in the search for a red box. Some steps further he finally caught something behing a tree. He ran to the place and as he came closer, he could clearly distinguish the corner of a red box.

He stopped in front of it and trying to catch his breath, he slowly touched the corner of his holy box. The sun was high in the sky and the air was warm like the metallic red square. Talbot let his fingers run on the box and found the lock. He slowly opened the lid and a violent smell of decomposition mixed with the warmness caught him. Talbot felt suddenly weak, his head became fuzzy and the landscape turned around him. An acid liquid reached his mouth that he tried to hold, but the sight of the contents overwhelmed him. He couldn't hold it any longer and threw up. Mothers walking with their children looked at him scared, holding tight their kids and hiding them from the terrible view.


	7. Chapter 7 : A broken Night

**Hi, here comes a new chapter. A lot of things happen and will lead our favorit characters to difficult situations. I hope you'll like it, I have to warn you from a bad cliff... Sorry :)**

**This chapter was betaed by my dear friend Ancholia and the great and so kind Moonjat54 :)**

**I don't own Moonlight's characters but the other are mine. **

**Please let me know what you think of it, it always makes me happy :)**

**Chapter 7** : A broken night

The sun was slowly surrendering its place to the moon and their meeting in the sky was a beautiful sight. Mick was in his car looking at the colors of the sky. He realized that it was the part of the day he preferred. Like him, the sky was divided in two; one part was the day, like his human self and the other one, the night, was his vampire's self. He lost himself in the thought of the metaphore in front of his eyes. The warm colors of the sun reminded of all the humans who were soon going to sleep and the dark colors of the night around the moon showed that the vampires were among them. He understood that for thousands of years humans and vampires had lived together in peace and the sky was the proof that the good and the dark side of things were inseperable from each other. That was part of life.

That thought brought Beth to his mind. He looked at his watch and he wondered what she was doing. Last time he'd seen her, she'd been on a fresh crimescene involving a vampire and he knew that it was a difficult situation for a newly turned vampire to deal with. But Beth was strong, she'd handle it well. He wasn't worried about her, he only realized that he missed her. He'd been a fool to leave her room that night.

He pushed down on the accelerator and drove faster on the road of L.A. He finally stopped his car and walked down the green and white corridor. As he reached the door, he could smell her scent still hanging in the air.

"Hi man! Yes, she was here this morning with that stupid human."

"Hi Guillermo. Do you have the body?"

"Yes, the Cleaner's team brought it hours ago." He went to one of the drawers and opened it. "You know that this ADA got blood from the first vampire that got killed?"

"Yes, I know. Beth told me." Mick took a step towards the second body. The morgue's light gave another picture of the body.

"He's kind of pushy. I don't like him. I wouldn't even want him as a meal. The guy talks too much!"

Mick looked at Guillermo amused. "I'm not kidding. The man is a nightmare!"

"Can we talk about the case, please?"

Guillermo lifted his eyes "Yes, sure. So we don't know who the vampire is, because the killer burned the fingerprints and there's no head."

"I'm sure we'll have the identity soon. Beth will be there and take care of that. We'll soon know who the dead vampire is."

"Was, Mick. 'who the dead vampire _was_'. "

"Yeah, right. What about the scent? Did you smell the same thing?"

"No, there's definitely something wrong." Guillermo closed the drawer and went to the cabinet. He took a sample of blood. "I didn't find out what it is yet. There's no reason why there shouldn't be a scent. I have to make some research."

"Okay, great. Call me if you find something." Mick went to the door.

"Of course. Tell Beth I said hi."

Mick stopped and turned, surprised that he suddenly cared so much about Beth. "I will."

As he walked back to his car, he dialed Josef's number.

"What!"

"We've got another dead vampire."

"I know that!"

"How?"

"Listen, I'm in the middle of something."

Mick looked at his phone, Josef had hang up. A smile appeared on his face, not surprised by his friend's attitude.

***

Leaning against a tree trunk, he looked at the paper in his hands, the one he'd found in the mouth. He'd seen it so many times that the words had just become letters with no meaning. People in the park were gathering aroud, looking at him strangely. His face was livid, tired and lost. They looked at the man sitting in his expensive grey suit, trying to understand what he was doing there with such a strange box. Some of them thought that he might be drunk, others that he'd lost his money and the red box was the last thing he owned.

Talbot didn't notice all the looks aimed at him. His eyes were tired as the light became darker. Finally he made a move; he grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Lieutenant Davis?"

"It's Talbot. Meet me at Lincoln Park on Pacific Avenue. Take one patrol with you, I've got a head next to me."

"What?"

"Just get over here!"

He hung up and looked at the box remembering the eyes of the victim staring at him with despair. A sudden nausea grabbed him as the memories of the smell of decomposition mixed with the metallic heat from the box hit him like the first time he'd opened it. He turned his face to the opposite side and tried to inhale fresh air.

Some minutes later Talbot heard the familiar sound of the police patrol. He slowly stood up, holding onto the trunk to keep himself upright. He saw the two cars approaching and Carl Davis walking in his direction followed by three police officers.

Talbot showed the officers the red box next to him. "Be careful with that."

Carl Davis came closer to the ADA and looked at the man with worry. "Are you feeling ok, Talbot?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're sure? You look like a dead guy."

Talbot snickered. "I assure you I'm fine and alive. The dead guy is in the box."

"Is it the same killer?"

"Yes, I think so."

"How did you get it?"

"I'll explain it back at the police station."

The cars left the park under a violent red and yellow sky.

Talbot was sitting in his office looking at the files on his desk. His ankles were crossed and his elbows were on the armrest, Talbot rubbed his lips with his finger while the other hand rested on the files. Doubt, questions and disappointment surrounded him. Papers with unfamiliar names that he couldn't make sense out of, pictures of his closest rival, Mick St John and a little piece of paper with one single name _John Wu_. He knew he'd seen the name before and finally he'd found out where. It was one from the list. That strange list which made no sense to him. Why would Rasputine, Virginia Dare, John Wu and Mick St John be on the same list?

The lamp on the desk was the only source of light in the little office. Outside, the sky had turned completely dark. His hand turned the pages, pulled them away and back again until he suddenly stopped. What did the killer want to point him out? In one second, Talbot's face changed from doubt to shock. He sat up straight in his chair and took the file from the morgue. The first crime scene had no piece of paper, but only blood. The killer followed the special scheme so why would he suddenly give a name? They didn't know who the first victim was, Guillermo had told them that. _Guillermo…_ Talbot suddenly realized something. Adrenaline pumped fast in his blood, to his brain. All his thoughts were clear. He grabbed the list and let his finger run under the names and finally stopped under _Guillermo Gasol!_ Was he hiding something? It was possible that he'd found it and hide it, but why?

The corner of a picture appeared under Guillermo's report and Talbot took it. He looked at the blood on the motel's bed. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He took a closer look at the bed and the stake. The picture had been taken at the crime scene before they sent the evidence to the morgue. He took another picture, one with a closer angle of the blood and the stake on the bed and he could clearly see that there was no piece of paper. He looked into the void and tried to remember everything from that day. They were the first on the crime scene. He'd opened the door and the horrible smell of death had reached them. He'd been the first to come in, followed by Beth. No one had been there before Beth and… _No it can't be possible._ Then he remembered. He'd left her alone in the room.

He leaned back heavily in his chair and rubbed his hand along his face. He'd trusted her with his heart, his soul, he'd shared all the details of his important cases, because he trusted her and he'd wanted to have her close to him.

Talbot finally stood up. It was too overwhelming. He put all the files in his briefcase and slowly walked to the door. Before he closed it, he looked at the little desk next to his and turned the light off.

***

She closed the door of her apartment and sighed. The light of the red and purple sky pierced the blinds and entered the place. She let her keys on the table next to the door and slowly walked inside. She focused on the silence in her home and tried to forget the incessant sounds made by humans all day and night long. She went to her kitchen and took out a bottle of blood. As she drank the vital liquid, she realized how weak she'd felt.

Beth looked around and saw how much her life had drastically changed in one month. She hadn't been prepared to be turned into a vampire, which was a big change in itself, because she had to control her new skills. But Beth wasn't only dealing with being a vampire, shekept having those strange dreams and she knew that was unusual. Josef couldn't explain it and thought it was because of the trauma, but she could feel that it was something else.

She slowly went to her couch, let her shoes fall on the floor and put her feet on the table. Her meeting with du Plessis had opened new doors and raised many new questions. The story about Coraline had given her a new description of the woman she hated most in the world. She'd understood it wasn't that easy. Coraline had a long past before she'd kidnapped her and even if she couldn't forgive her for all the terrible things she'd done against her, Beth realized how miserable Coraline had been. Du Plessis had told her a few things about her past and there was nothing that had explained why Coraline had chosen her as a child and why she'd turned her. He'd told her that Coraline might have had a good reason to do it, maybe it had something to do with her dreams.

Beth suddenly felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed it and saw that it was Mick. She looked at his name on the screen and for the first time since she'd met him, she couldn't answer his call. She was afraid to talk to him. She put the phone on the table and let it vibrate until the sound died into silence again.

All her visions had drained her and she was starting to feel like Coraline herself. She couldn't talk to Mick, not after her meeting with du Plessis who'd described how Coraline had loved Mick. Beth now realized what Mick had explained her once; _Have you ever had an intense affair?_ _It's like an infection. It burns you up. Makes you do things you wouldn't normally do._ Coraline had loved him as intensively as he had in her own way; Beth knew it, because she'd felt it. Du Plessis' explanations explained some of it, but her dreams were so vivid, so intense that she'd felt Coraline's passion for Mick.

Just thinking about it, Beth remembered the force of Coraline's love when she died in Josef's arms _I'm sorry. I just loved him so deeply._ Even now Beth could feel Coraline's dead heart beating for the last time for him. Images from her first kidnapping through Coraline's eyes came back to her mind. Beth had felt what Mick had described. Coraline was burned up by her love for him and she did the worst thing she could do; she had taken an innocent child. Beth had felt the insanity of the situation through her vision. Coraline had gone completely mad with love. _Madness_, yes it was madness. Beth knew that her love for Mick was different. Her love was pure, because she felt that they were meant for each other. Then it hit her that Coraline's love was true at the beginning. Was she going to be like her sire? _Coraline and you are two completely different vampires_. Du Plessis' voice echoed in her mind. Their past was different too.

A cold tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't handle it anymore. It was too hard, too painful. She wasn't ready to take on this responsibility. Why was this happening to her? A light appeared on her phone's screen. She had a message from Mick. She couldn't listen to it even though she needed him so much right now, she needed his arms, his voice, his love. It was impossible to see him. She feared that he would see Coraline through her eyes or think that Coraline and her were one person, one vampire. She couldn't handle his rejection. She dreaded the look on his face. She began to feel like a monster, like the one who'd turned him, the one he'd killed once.

She closed her eyes as a strong sadness took control of her. She cried silently, she was all alone and she had to face her destiny without the one she loved most. Beth began to feel weaker and weaker; she needed to rest even if she didn't want to. She slowly stood up and went to the dark room. Only the shy moonlight pierced the darkness. She closed the doors and took off her clothes. Every movement required for an additional effort and she began to lose her strength. Responsibility and sadness were too heavy to carry.

Beth opened the lid of her freezer and as she saw the cold fog escape, she hesitated one second. She knew she needed it, but it was also the place where all the visions happened. She slowly stepped inside and lay down. She kept her eyes open, trying to fight her tiredness, but without noticing it, she fell into a deep sleep.

_Darkness…_

_The fresh air of the night caresses my skin… I feel good… I look at my husband walking next to me… I feel his happiness, it has been so long._

_Darkness…_

_I'm nervous, something is wrong… I'm in danger, all my senses are in alert… I feel something.._

_Darkness…_

_He's there, I can smell him… He's not alone… _

_Darkness…_

_He's in front of me… "Hello sister."His cold voice paralyzes my body…_

_Darkness…_

"_You set me up. Didn't you?"… His eyes, the way Mick looks at me… I can't bear it… He thinks I betrayed him…_

_Darkness…_

_I lie on the ground… He hurts Mick badly … My Mick…He's going to kill him…_

_Darkness…_

_I stand up… "Wait" it escapes from my mouth… "I'll go with you"… This is the only way to save him, even if I'll never see him again… _

_Darkness…_

_I kneel down… I'm scared… I feel his lips on my cheek… Mick is looking at me, lying on the ground, wounded… A terrible pain rippes through me… I can't move anymore, the wood in my chest burns me… _

_Darkness…_

_Mick lifts his head and looks at me…His beautiful eyes… This is the last time I see him…I'll miss him so much… _

_Darkness._

Beth jolted awake in the freezer as she felt her body taken by Coraline's brother and hit her head on the lid. She finally opened her eyes and her hand going toher chest. There was no stake, nothing. Only a light layer of ice. She slowly stepped outside and covered her body with a dressing gown. She went to the bathroom and as she caught her reflection in the mirror, the only thing she could see was Mick's look. Coraline's feelings were still fresh in her mind and she could feel that terrible pain. She went back to her room and picked out some clothes. As she dressed, she realized that her dream was what had happened when Mick received the cure. _Coraline gave it to him!_ She slowly understood the look he had as he saw Coraline taken by her brother.

Then for the first time she noticed that it was the first dream without her physic presence on the scene. In all the previous dreams, her body had been next to Coraline; her first kidnapping, her turning and Coraline's death. Now something was different, Beth wasn't there. She still could see everything around; Coraline and Mick walking in the dark street, Coraline's brother and his servant. Beth had never been there. So how could that be possible?

Beth spotted a chair and sat down. She put her face in her hands and tried to think with a clear mind. They weren't dreams like she'd thought. It was more than this, visions? Suddenly her phone vibrated on the table in the living-room. She stood up heavily and went over to the phone. She saw Talbot's name on the screen. "Yes?"

"Beth, meet me at the bar next to the office. It's urgent."

Beth started to answer but she realized that the line was dead. She sighed and looked outside. It was completely dark; night had taken over. After having a glass of blood, she grabbed a jacket, her keys and left her appartment.

***

The sound of the car's motor slowly faded as he approached the villa. The place was completely deserted and he could hear the sound of his feet stepping on the shattered glass breaking the silence of the night. His hands in his pockets, his heart heavy with sadness, he looked at the house where he'd been many times before. He still could see the living-room full of guests, drinking Champagne and expensive wine, surrounded by candle light everywhere in the house and around the swimming-pool. As he walked to the terrace, he could distinguish her long-limbed figure in a dress that showed how much she wanted to be noticed. Even now he could see something in her eyes that he hadn't understood then, but it was obvious now. His sister has been sad, life had left her.

Henri walked around the empty swimming pool, but he was surrounded by memories which haunted the place. Scents of the past were everywhere and Henri was caught by them. He remembered that he'd been there before she'd met her husband. That night Coraline was talking with someone he'd met one time before, in New York…

_Coraline sat on a white chair and looked at the candles and the flowers floating on the water. Her eyes had a lost look, she was somewhere far away, then a smile suddenly appeared on her face illuminated by the candles._

_Henri who was standing on the opposite side, in the living-room, stared at his sister, worried. As he saw her smile, he noticed a male figure standing in the shadow behind her. He was saying something to her, that he tried to hear, but couldn't because of the glass wall. Henri didn't like that man, Josef Kostan. But every time he was near Coraline, her sadness disappeared and her smile came back. That was the only reason why he let her be with him._

_Henri saw that Coraline had lifted her eyes from the water to a blond woman in a white dress. Josef Kostan had put his hand on her shoulder and was now leaning down next to her ear. They were both staring at the woman, a human. Henri guessed they were talking about her and as he saw the human's face, he recognized who it was. He'd forgotten he was in Hollywood and realized that all the humans in the villa were movie stars. The blond woman had the same white dress than in the movie that made her an icon of seduction. She was surrounded by three vampires who were after her blood. Henri saw that Josef Kostan made a little gesture with his hand and the blond movie star left the starving vampires. She approached the other side of the swimming pool and took the hand Josef Kostan offered her. He pulled her closer to him and held her tight. Coraline was still sitting on her white chair that she'd turned it so she could watch them. _

_Henri looked at the strange scene that only he seemed to notice. All the guests were lost in their own occupation. He saw Kostan stand behind the blond movie star and brush the hair from her neck. He let a soft kiss before he bit her. At this instant, it was like time had stopped around Henri and the three figures he was observing. Coraline was grabbed by the wave of pleasure emanating from the human. Kostan looked at Coraline staight in the eyes as he filled his mouth with the warm, fresh blood. The freshie lost consciousness and Josef sat her down on the bench next to him. He turned to face Coraline with a mischievous smile. Henri could only see his sister's back but he could guess that she was smiling. He saw her lift her hand to Josef who helped her stand up and whispered her something in her ear. Coraline looked around and didn't notice her brother staring at them. She took Josef's hand and went to a grey door hidden by artificial flowers._

Henri now saw the destroyed terrace. The place was like his sister had been, beautiful and admired by everybody, but now it was ruined and only memories could restore its former greatness. Images from the last time he'd seen her in this villa came to his mind. It broke his heart to remember her so sad, so desperate. He'd thought she was dead; she'd lost her mind and she couldn't find a way to express her love. Those images were rooted in his memories for ever.

He walked outside the house and went to the taxi still waiting for him. He opened the door and before he settled inside, he turned and took a last look at the place. He knew it would be the last time he would see the villa. He wanted it to be destroyed and replaced with something else. He sat in the seat and closed the door. "You can drive."

As the car drove off, he could see the ghosts of past slowly disappear in the night. A few minutes later, the taxi was in the city. The darkness of the night was hidden by hundreds of lights. It occurred Henri how humans were afraid of the dark. Lost in his philosophical thoughts, Henri let his eyes take in the living city.

Minutes later, the driver stopped his taxi in front a building and helped his passenger with his luggage. Henri paid him and looked at the doorman in front of him.

***

Josef sat at his office and studied the list with the vampire's names. He'd crossed out the name of the first vampire that had been killed and waited for the call from Mick for the second victim. The shadow of the french bloodline behind the murders made Josef even more concerned about the vampires' fate.

He heard some steps in the corridor and lifted his eyes to see a blond girl coming inside. He stood up and took her to the couch. He pulled her hair back to reveal her neck. As he saw the veins pumping the vital liquid through her skin, Josef's eyes became ice-blue. He kissed her neck and took her arm. He inhaled the delicate scent of her skin that he pierced with his fangs. The girl pulled her head back as she felt the vampire's mouth on her arm.

***

Henri followed the man to the elevator and gave his bagages to another man. The doors of the elevator opened and they went inside. Henri was uncomfortable; he hoped he'd made the best decision and would find a way to stop this terrible war.

The elevator stopped at the last floor and the doors opened. Henri walked behind the man who showed him another door. As he went inside, Henri looked at the man with questionning eyes. The man nodded and Henri entered the room.

First he thought that the office was empty but as he walked, he could smell that he wasn't alone. He finally saw the man who could help him, looking at him with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, mister Kostan, but I have an important message for you from France."

***

She stopped her car in front of the bar. The air was cold this evening and she took a deep breath as she enjoyed the coolness of the night. She went to the door and when she opened it, she was assaulted by the strong smell of beer, cigarettes and male sweat. The wave of bad scents made her stop a second before a guy pushed her inside. The sound of music, of the television and the voices were joined into an unpleasant hubbub.

Beth looked around and finally found the familiar figure who'd called her. He was sitting at the bar, his briefcase on the chair beside him. As she approached, she noticed the four empty glasses of whisky, the fifth in his hand. Not good, she thought. She stopped next to him and the first thing that she could smell, was the awful smell of alcohol. She remarked that he didn't notice her presence. She took his briefcase and put it on the bar. As he saw the briefcase in front of him, Talbot finally lifted his head and looked at Beth with fuzzy eyes.

She sat down, without waiting for his permission. An awkward silence settled in between them, until Talbot took something from his pocket that he put on the bar in front of Beth. Her eyes fell on a little piece of paper and her body shivered as she saw what it was. It was the same kind of paper than the one she'd found on the bed. She discretely inhaled the paper and caught a smell of decomposition. She slowly opened the paper and her eyes grew wider as she saw the name on it. It was the same writing as the one she'd found in the motelroom.

Talbot stared at Beth as she opened the piece of paper. A sudden disappointment grabbed him and he turned his attention back to his glass. "I've got a call this afternoon. I found a head in a park. It was in a box and I found this paper in the mouth."

He turned back to look at Beth straight in the eyes and he noticed that she wasn't surprised. "The killer is very particular about the signs he leaves on the scene, so I guess there was a piece of paper on the first crime scene that we missed. But the problem is that I've been there and checked. I found nothing." Her silence confirmed his thoughts. He left a note on the bar, took his briefcase and walked to the door.

Beth was completely shocked and slowly realized that Talbot knew she had found the first piece of paper. She suddenly came back to reality and grabbed the paper before she joined Talbot outside. When she got outside, she found him trying to take his car keys. He was too drunk to drive and Beth couldn't let him drive home in this state.

"Ben, let me drive you home."

He didn't look at her and began to walk. She followed him, worried. "Please Ben, let me take you home." She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Please." He saw her blue eyes looking into his and he couldn't stop himself thinking how beautiful she was. Beth caught the change of emotion which turned into anger again. He walked away, but this time, Beth didn't move. "I'm sorry Ben. I had to."

Ben suddenly stopped and turned to her, his face red with anger. "I trusted you!" As he yelled, he noticed two men walking towards them. Ben went to Beth and saw one of the men taking something from his pocket that he pointed towards them. It was a gun.

"Give me your money!"

Beth finally turned and saw the two men in front of them, both holding guns. She could feel their hearts beating fast in their chest. They were nervous, the heartbeat irregular; she caught a faint whiff of drugs. She tried to stay calm and handed them her purse. "Take it easy." She said in a calm voice.

"Shut up!"

Talbot tried to open his briefcase but he was too nervous and still drunk: the contents fell to the floor. Beth saw that the men began to lose control and as Talbot tried to put the stuff back in his briefcase, he made a nervous movement at one of them. Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence of the night and Talbot saw Beth slowly fall on the floor as the two guys ran away. He let go of his briefcase and dragged Beth into his arms. He looked at her worried and saw one bloody hole in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8 : Trust

**Hi! here comes finally a new chapter. I hope you'll like it... Some of you might disagree with Beth's behaviour or how she'll handle things with Talbot, but do not forget that she is already very lost because of the strong dreams and now the gunshot!**

**Please let me know if you like :)**

**This chapter was betaed by my dear friend Ancholia and the amazing and fantastic Moonjat54 :)**

**Chapter 8**: Trust

He held her hand. She was cold like ice. The world was spinning fast around him as he sat on the ground holding her tight against him, without moving.

Everything had happened so fast. He'd just heard the violent sound and seen her slowly fall on the ground. He'd forgot all his anger as he'd realized what happened. The only person he'd trusted and loved was in his shaking arms, dead.

Talbot lifted his face as he heard the people yelling in front of the TV of the pub. It was completely surreal. No one had heard the gun shot. People in the pub were living their own life when someone had just lost his. He was all alone in the street holding Beth Turner's body.

He took a look at her face and saw how peaceful she was. Tears filled his eyes as he understood that he wouldn't hear her warm voice again. His hand tenderly caressed her face, her skin was cold and soft. He thought that he'd heard a low moan and suddenly he saw her blue eyes open and her mouth gasping for air.

Talbot fell back on the ground as he watched Beth moving.

"What the - Beth, are… are you okay?" Talbot realized that his question was stupid. He'd held her in his arms, she was dead and now she was trying to stand up. He pulled back to her and tried to keep her down. "Beth, you need to go to the hospital."

Beth looked at him like she just realized where she was. She said nothing and tried to stand up.

"Beth, they shot you. I saw it, you were dead!" She saw his pallid and scared face.

"You need to see a doctor, Beth."

He finally stood up and lifted her up. She tried to go by herself but Talbot held her tight against him. She looked at him and finally talked: "I need to go home."

"Home? Are you crazy? I'll drive you to the hospital, right now."

She stopped and looked at him serious. "No, Ben. I can't. Please let me go home." Her face was worried, something was wrong.

Talbot didn't understand what happened. He stared at her and finally nodded. He took her arm and drove her to the car. "I'll call a doctor there." He knew that it was all wrong, but he couldn't resist her. He'd almost lost her and he was afraid to lose her again.

He sat her in her car and drove to her appartment. He kept an eye on her, worried. Her shirt was covered by her blood and he was telling himself that it was a big mistake as he saw the hole in the material. They had to see a doctor but Beth might have a good reason and he wanted to give her a chance.

Beth looked through the window. Her body was terribly weak and the need of blood became urgent. The smell of her own blood on her shirt awoke her senses. She heard a weak sound beat in rhythm and felt her fangs extend. She slowly turned her eyes and realized that it was the sound of Talbot's living heart. She could clearly see the veins of his neck and the vital liquid running in the direction of his heart. He suddenly looked at her, his face worried and she avoided his look. She tried to concentrate on the road and forget the sound of his heart. The situation was strained. She couldn't bite him, she couldn't show her true nature and she had to find an explanation for what happened. Beth tried to think but her mind was attracted by the sound of Talbot's heart.

He stopped the car right in front of her building and stepped outside. He opened her door and helped her to get out. They walked down the corridor and Talbot held her tight against him. He could feel that she was weak by the loss of blood. Beth's face was close to his neck and she licked her lips as she felt the blood pump through his vein. She was going to bite him but he sat her on her couch. She realized that she was in her appartment and that she couldn't hold herself longer.

"You have to leave."

Ben looked at her surprised. "No, you need to see a doctor."

He went to her and stood next to her. He leaned down as his hand slowly touched her shirt. He found the hole and as his fingers opened the hole, he saw that there was no wound, only dry blood.

Beth hadn't moved as she'd seen his hand approach. She only heard his heart pumping loudly in his chest, his blood running through his veins and her nose catching his scent. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers on her shirt. He had to go, she couldn't stop herself any longer.

"You have to go!"

Ben said nothing and looked at her with eyes wide opened. "your wound…"

She pulled his hand away and tried to stand up. Her legs could barely held her and her head was fuzzy. His presence was intoxicating to her and she knew that she was going to jump upon him soon.

"Go away Ben!" Her voice was a low growl. His face was pallid. She could smell his confusion. She felt her legs slowly lose her. Talbot went to hold her and didn't see her white eyes nor her fangs. She pushed him violently on the floor and tottered to the kitchen.

Ben looked at her scared and terribly confused. "Beth you need help. You're dying."

Beth realized that she had to feed now, even with Ben around. It would be him or the bottle. She opened the hidden fridge and took out a bottle. Her hands were shaking. She forgot Ben and everything as she smelled the fresh blood. She pulled the glass against her lips and drank the liquid.

Ben tried to understand what she was doing. He was still on the floor as he saw her drink. His mind was burning. He wasn't sure what she was drinking but his body was feeling that it was something wrong, dangerous. He distinguished a red liquid in the bottle Beth was holding. His head began to hurt him as he tried to think. Was it what he was thinking of?

He slowly stood up and walked to her. He could clearly see her now. His heart jumped and beat heavily in his chest. She was drinking blood.

Beth noticed that he stood next to her. She stopped drinking and looked at him. His face was all shock. Talbot saw her ice-blue eyes and the blood on her lips.

"What… what are you?"

Beth tried to take the control of her body and not scare him. Her eyes became half blue, half white; she needed more blood.

"Answer me!" his voice was quivering.

She heard his heart beat fast and heavily in his chest. He was afraid of her.

"Ben, please."

"It can't be real!"

"No, it is real. Ben, I'm a vampire."

He didn't know if it was the five glasses of whisky, the shock of seeing Beth shot or knowing that she was a vampire, but things around him began to turn very fast, his eyesight began to shrink, a loud sound vibrated in his ears until everything became dark.

*

He heard some steps around him, he was feeling sick. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Beth standing next to him, worry in her eyes. He noticed that she'd changed her clothes; there were no marks from the gunshot, nor from the blood. Nothing that could show him that she was a vampire.

He was lying on the couch and tried to sit down. He was still shocked about what had happened earlier, Beth could feel it too.

"Are you okay, Ben?"

He looked at her. He didn't know what to think. She looked like a human, she seemed to be the same smart, beautiful girl than the one he'd met at Buzzwire.

"No, not really. I just discovered that you're a vampire."

Beth sat in the chair in front of him. She knew he would need space. All this situation reminded her of the night she discovered Mick was a vampire. A sudden shiver shook her body.

"I know it's difficult to get." She hold a smile as she remembered Mick's voice.

She felt that Talbot was still sick and confused. She looked at him waiting for the question she'd once asked to Mick.

Talbot held his head between his hands. He felt a little fuzzy and noticed a glass of water in front of him. He slowly took the glass and drank the water. He felt a little better, but his head was full of questions. He slowly lifted his eyes and met hers. She was looking at him and he knew that she was prepared to answer his questions. He tried to make a sound but her eyes disturbed him and Beth felt it. He caught a shy smile on her face and it gave him courage to ask everything.

"How did you become a vampire?"

There it was; _the_ question. It would be the first time she'd tell someone how she'd became a vampire. She suddenly remembered how Mick had reacted. It had been a difficult memory for him and now it was her turn to answer.

She involuntarily smiled, because if she told him about her turning, Talbot would know everything and she would be released from that burden. What would happen next wasn't her priority now.

"It'a long story." She paused, thinking of how she would explain it. The simple way was the best one. "Mick's ex-wife turned me."

Talbot's eyes grew wider. She could feel his heart race faster, that wasn't what he'd expected. He'd suspected St John of hiding some dark secrets, but he'd never imagined that being a vampire was one of them. She studied his reactions and felt that he'd made the connection between her new life and Mick. He cleared his throat and tried to ask her more.

"How long have you been a vampire and how did that happen?"

She smiled at his questions. He couldn't hide his impatience. She leaned her head between her hands, her elbows on her knees. She looked at the empty glass in front of Talbot, trying to remember how long she'd been in this new situation. It seemed so long, but it only had been two months.

"Well, you've known me as a human and as a vampire. She turned me two months ago. It happened after the missing babies case." Beth leaned back in the armchair and looked at him. "Do you know that I was kidnapped when I was four?" Talbot nodded. "Well, Mick's wife was the woman who'd taken me." She could feel all the feelings change in his body. "Mick had saved me from her. I met her again two months ago when she was back in L.A. She kidnapped me again and that night Mick came too late. She'd turned me." She looked at the floor as images from that night came back in her mind. "She died that night while I rose as a vampire."

Talbot didn't know what to say. That wasn't how he'd imagined Beth's turning. He slowly realized that it must have been difficult to her. He looked at her with tender eyes. Beth felt his sudden pity. She smiled at him as a thanks.

"You knew that vampiress, Ben. She was the photographer you worked with. Her true name was Coraline Duvall."

His heart jumped in his chest. There were too many things to get at the same time. Beth Turner being a vampire, Mick St John and now the woman who'd helped him on the missing babies case. Suddenly the name grew in his mind, _Coraline Duvall_… It was on the list. Talbot's mind burned and his cheeks became red. Beth felt the blood rush to his head. There was anger and something else.

Talbot understood now what connected all the names. Mick St John and Coraline Duvall were vampires and it explained why Caesar and Rasputine's names were on the list too. He stared at her as he realized why she'd hidden the name on the first body.

Beth felt that he was connecting all the elements from what she'd told him.

"The names on the list, they're all vampires, right?" His voice was shaking.

"Yes. They're all vampires."

"And of course you knew it from the beginning."

Beth only nodded.

"And that's why you hid the first paper from me too?"

"Yes, Ben. I had to." She felt his anger grow. "You have to understand that we have to keep our existence secret. Someone tried to reveal us by sending you this list. But think one second how it would be if everyone knows about us."

"How was it possible to keep such a secret?"

"Vampires have rules. Severe rules and that's why we can leave among human people."

"Yeah, humans… your food, right?"

His reflection made her realize that she'd reacted the same way than his, when Mick had revealed his secret.

"Blood is our food, not people. Some humans know our existence and give us their blood." She felt his reaction and added "We don't kill them, Ben. And some vampires take the blood from the blood bank." She smiled as Mick appeared in her mind again.

Talbot ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't get it. It's surnatural."

"I was like you when I discovered that Mick's a vampire. But I promised to keep their secret and I did. Now it's your turn."

He stared at her begging eyes and felt confused. It was an important case and even if vampires were killed, the D.A's office was involved.

"I don't know. Beth, I trusted you, you lied to me."

"Listen, Ben. I had to hide that information." Beth was worried, Ben was more difficult than she'd thought. If she wanted him to trust her again, she had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath. "You saw the name on the list Ben. All those vampires are living in L.A, if someone finds out about us, all the vampires will be in danger. Josef Kostan asked me to hide the real identity of the victim from you, while Mick tries to find the killer. He asked me the same thing about the list. Ben, you have to understand that this is more than only discovering that I'm a vampire. There's a whole community in danger and I have to protect this community and it also means myself." She paused and looked at him intently in the eyes.

Talbot listened to her and felt angry, stupid enough to trust her. She'd played with him. He slowly realized her last words. If the vampires were in danger, Beth was in danger too.

"Ben, now you know our secret and this means that you could be in danger too. If some vampires discover that and don't believe that we can trust you, they'll kill you."

He stared at her shocked. It wouldn't be an ordinary challenge. They were vampires, it was dangerous. "Who would kill me?"

"Any vampire who finds out that you know about us. Ben, I told you my deepest secret, you know everything now."

He listened to her and realized that she was worried. Her face was so pale, he missed the sweet colours of her cheeks. But she was still as beautiful as he remembered. "I know you told me the truth, Beth. But…"

"Ben, even if I'm a vampire, I'm the same woman as before. There's nothing different."

Inside Beth knew that somehow she was different, but she had to reassure him. "I was always loyal to you. So I have to know if I can trust you."

Talbot said nothing. He was lost in his thoughts. It happened so fast, he had to make a decision and didn't know what would happen to him after. He pulled his face in his hands, trying to think. Her sweet voice disturbed him.

"Ben, can I trust you?"

***

Josef stood up and the freshie walked fast to the door.

"You have an important message for me? I'm sure you have."

At the same time, steps echoed down the corridor and Mick appeared in the door frame. He looked surprised at the two vampires who were facing each other. He felt the tension in the air and slowly recognized the other scent. It was confirmed as Henri turned to look at Mick. The French vampire seemed worried.

Mick and Josef exchanged looks. The silence was strong and Josef decided to break it. He went to his desk and made a gesture to the two vampires to follow him. As he sat down, he crossed his fingers and looked at Henri.

"So Henri, we are ready to listen to you."

Henri stared at Josef then at Mick who sat next to him.

"I came here because I have to save you from a great danger."

Mick suddenly looked at Josef who only nodded. They half knew what it would be, but Josef wanted to hear it from Henri himself.

"After Coraline's death, I was called under a family council. They wanted to know how Coraline died. I told them that Coraline had kidnapped a human and how you killed her. I told them that it had been the best thing to do. I also explained them that her ex-husband was now your fledgling. I hoped it would be enough to make them stop. But it wasn't. I discovered that Lance had sent a list to an attorney. He made a call to that man in front of me. I don't know what it contains exactly, but I know it has something to do with you, Kostan. They tried to keep me away from the most important, but I succeeded to catch one word, "war". My sire wants some revenge and he's ready to do everything possible against your bloodline. That night I left the castle. I understood that it wasn't the place I belonged. I took my jet to New York so they wouldn't find out where I am. I met Cynthia there but she thinks I'm going to Canada. She called Lance when she thought I couldn't hear it. She told him where I was going and I staked her before I left. No one knows I'm here."

Mick was completely shocked. He knew now that the list had a terrible purpose, but he didn't know if there was a connection with the murders. Henri had said nothing about them. He didn't know who was on the list, so it meant that his brother didn't trusted him. Mick was thinking hard of all the elements that he tried to connect with each other.

Josef smiled, he recognized the naïve brother Coraline loved so much. "I'm not so sure, Henri. They'll quickly find out that you're not in Canada, but here with us. I just wonder why you came here?"

Henri looked surprised at Josef then at Mick. Josef was very calm but Mick seemed extremely worried. He understood that he hadn't been clear enough and this visit could be dangerous to him. He looked at Josef straight in the eyes. "I'm here because I want to help you. I'm a pacifist and I don't want this war. You're not guilty of her death, she deserved it and somehow she wanted to die." Henri looked down. "She wouldn't want a war between you and our bloodline. Neither do I. I just want to grieve in peace." He lifted his eyes and met Josef's. "I want to stand by the good side, not the dark one."

Mick and Josef looked at each other. They hadn't been prepared to see Henri come back. His visit would change many things and maybe help them. Mick turned to the French vampire.

"So it's sure that your sire sent the list?"

"Lance sent the list and made the call."

"What about the murders?"

Henri looked at Mick, Josef then Mick again. He didn't know what they were talking about. "What… what murders?"

Josef looked seriously at Henri. "The list contains the names of all vampires in L.A, Henri. Two vampires from the list have been killed."

Henri felt that the two vampires were studying his reactions. "I didn't know about the murders. I don't know what to say." He looked down and thought. "It would explain why they were talking about war." He looked at Mick. "They only talked about the list, I swear. They think I'm stupid because I'm against violence. But pacifism doesn't mean stupidity."

Mick looked at Josef and they read their thoughts in each other's eyes. Henri stared at them and added. "You have to trust me."

Mick turned to Henri with a serious look. "I do trust you." He finally stood up and looked at the two sitting vampires. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned to Henri. "I'm glad that you came here, Henri. I hope you'll help us."

Henri smiled to him and stood up to strike his hand. "My pleasure, Mister St John."

Mick looked at Josef who was rubbing his chin on his fingers. His friend was thinking of the whole situation before he could give his trust to someone. It made Mick smile, because he knew that Henri told them the truth. Josef finally looked at him and smiled as a goodbye.

***

The Mercedes drove to the place he'd missed so much. He'd thought about her all day and night long. Last time he'd seen her, he'd given her space, but now it was enough. He needed to see her, smell her, feel her.

He parked his car in front of the building and jumped outside the car. He entered the building and as he walked down the corridor, he caught a scent that he knew; it was mixed with fear, pain and blood. Mick hurried to the door and opened it without knocking.

The first thing he saw was Beth sitting in her couch. She lifted her face as she heard someone coming in. Mick saw the tears covering her cheeks and inhaled the scents that grabbed him. He smelled blood, anger, despair and worry. One scent was all over the livingroom and around his own Beth; he knew who it was. He stood in the apartment staring at her with worry.

She couldn't believe that he was there; she hadn't expected his visit, not now. The tears couldn't stop falling and made her vision troubled. His eyes were asking her what happened and with a quivering voice she tried to prononce the three words.

"Talbot knows everything."


	9. Chapter 9 : Vampire's secrets

Hi everyone!!

Yes I am finally posting a new chapter! I am really sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy! :(  
Now, so you know, the three next chapters are written, they just need some reading and correction. That means you won't have to wait one long month! :)  
I want to thank all of you who put me in their favorite stories and story alert. It means a lot to me and I'm always glad to receive an e-mail telling me that. I thank you for reading my story and I really hope you'll like where I take this story. This chapter is quite sad (yes, I'm sorry for that)... I would love to know your opinion!!  
I also thank my two wonderful, great and amazing betas: **Ancholia **and **Moonjat**! :)  
Now it's time to let you read!!! ;o)

**Vampire's secrets**

The wind blew in the park around the castle. Dead leaves turned above the ground, dancing with the wind in a last dance before they slowly fell back on the ground. The sky was sad, clouds were slowly and heavily moving in their funeral march. Suddenly tears fell on the park and the nature followed the grieving in a sad silence.

One tall dark shadow stood behind a window and looked outside. The warm and golden light shining in the room contrasted with the gloomy colors of the park. Inside the room, three vampires talked to each other. Their eyes were dark and a light of evil slowly burned as they shared their terrible ideas.

Richelieu sat at his desk and looked at a family tree on an old paper. This one didn't contain parents and children; the relationship between the names was darker. Sires and fledglings were connected by red lines, reminding that blood was the source of their relationship. Richelieu took another list and on the top of it, there was one name, _Josef Kostan_. Under this name, Richelieu could read all the people he had under his protection and that meant a good part of the vampires in L.A, if not all of them.

Sitting in front of him, the younger vampire looked at his father with a proud smile on his face. His plan was the perfect one.

The dark figure at the window slowly turned and his evil voice broke the silence: "Did she kill the second vampire?"

Lance stared at the old vampire standing behind Richelieu. "Yes, she did. Everything is going exactly like I told you."

Richelieu smiled at his son and asked him. "Do you know where Henri is?"

Lance's smile disappeared and he sat straight. "No, I don't. My man is in Montreal trying to find him."

"I don't think he's in Canada." Richelieu rubbed his lips. "He's naïve but smart. I think he's in the U.S."

The old vampire slowly walked to the other part of the room, listening and thinking. Lance looked at the two vampires. "Are you sure, father? Do you think he's with _them_?"

Richelieu nodded. "We don't know for sure, but let see what your man is going to find out. Hopefully Henri doesn't know that much about our plan, so he's not the priority."

The old vampire walked behind Lance. "The youngest can be the most dangerous. His mind is full of good intentions, but it also can be source of great damages. If Henri is really with Kostan, then we should use this weakness."

Lance was going to respond but the ring of the phone broke the discussion. The three vampires looked at the black object on the desk until Richelieu answered. His eyes showed that it was someone important. The two other vampires used their senses to listen to the voice on the other part of the line.

"_Talbot found the head and he made the connection with the list. But Kostan and the D.A's office have no real trail to follow."_

"Good. You did a great work. What are you going to do next?"

"_I'll have a talk with someone that Kostan knows very well. It should add some spice to this case._"

"Very good! Kostan will be more worried."

Lance smiled. He wished he could see Kostan's face when they would find the third dead vampire.

The line died silently. Richelieu put the receiver back on the black phone. He looked at Lance.

"Go to your brothers and be ready for the next move."

Lance stood up and left the room. The two old vampires were now alone and looked at each other. Finally the eldest one said.

"Are you sure that her past with Kostan won't disturb our goal?"

Richelieu leaned back in his chair. He looked at his desk, then answered.

"This is revenge and that's why she is doing this for us."

***

Beth was on her couch, looking into the void. The apartment was slowly appearing under the shy light of the morning. Everything was silent, dead, just like the vampire who didn't move. A tear fell on her cheek following the same trail than the other ones before. It wasn't only sadness, but also a long and heavy tiredness. She knew she needed to sleep but right now she couldn't. She was remembering over and over again what happened when Mick came by.

"_Talbot knows everything."_

_Mick's face was concerned and worried. He walked closer to Beth and looked at her. He'd never seen his Beth so pallid. Last time he'd been with her, she was okay. It had been just a day and now Beth looked terrible. He could feel all the emotions floating around her. Tiredness, worry, anger and sadness. _

_He slowly sat down next to her and took her hand in his. She looked at the floor, she was like a ghost. He was completely disarmed by her feelings. He squeezed her hand and put his other one on her chin so she could look at him. "Beth, what's wrong?"_

_Beth lifted her eyes like if she woke up from a dream.. Her eyes met his beautiful ones. Oh she loved those green eyes, but now they were full of worry. A wave of love from him reached her; she felt a little better but she knew she had to tell him what happened and it wouldn't be easy. She didn't know where to begin, he had to help her, she was lost._

_As if he understood her, he squeezed her hand again and asked. "What does Talbot know?"_

_Beth looked at the table in front of her. She was sitting where Talbot had been and looked at the circle of water on the table, the one made by the glass of water she'd given him. She opened her mouth and she spoke with a broken voice._

"_Talbot knows about us and about what I hid from him." Beth couldn't look at Mick. She was so afraid to see disapointment in his eyes. She felt her hand in his and realized that he didn't let her go. His hand was strong and she felt so safe with him. It seemed that all the things that had happened before, never existed. She was home with Mick. _

_Mick was shocked, he didn't know it would happen so fast. With this case Talbot had many chances to find out about vampires, but they'd been careful. He hadn't thought of Beth and the danger of being around Talbot. She was new in this world and they'd given her a hard case to work on. Josef and Mick were so sure that Beth was ready, but they'd quickly forgotten that she was a one-month-old vampire. Now he could feel and see how lost she was by all those strong emotions and she hadn't been prepared for that. He could feel that she was afraid to lose him now; he had to show her that he was there for her._

"_Beth, it's okay. I'm here now. Tell me how it happened."_

_Beth still looked at the table and tried to remember when this nightmare began. _

"_Ben called me. He was waiting for me in a pub, he was drunk and had a piece of paper to show me. He'd found a head with a name. I guess he made the connection and realized that I was the one who'd hidden the first piece of paper. He was completely angry and disappointed. He walked outside and I followed him. I tried to explain that I had to do it. Then coming from nowhere, two guys appeared, they'd taken drugs and needed money. They held guns and asked for our bags. I tried to calm them and gave mine, but suddenly everything went wrong. I don't remember what happened, but suddenly I was on the sidewalk in Talbot's arms covered with blood. _

_He wanted to drive me to the hospital, but he drove me home. I needed blood. He helped me to walk home and I was so close to biting him. I asked him to leave, but he didn't listen to me, he stayed and I was on the edge of jumping on him and dry him."_

_Beth pulled her head in her hands._

"_I went to the fridge and took a bootle of blood. He saw everything and then he fainted. He woke up and of course he wanted explanations. I told him everything, who turned me and he figured alone about the list."_

_Beth felt so ashamed, she'd failed Mick and Josef by telling Talbot everything. Mick, who still held her hand in his, couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It took some seconds to realize the hell she'd been through. He saw that she was crying and smelled her emotions. That was too much for him. He let her hand and pulled her in his arms. Beth was surprised to find herself in his strong arms but it felt so good. She abandonned herself in his hug surrounded by his feelings. It was love and sadness for her. _

_She couldn't keep it any longer and began to cry silently, her face burried in his shoulder. His embrace was a moment of peace, far away from her bad dreams and the terrible event with Talbot. She closed her eyes and smelled his wonderful scent that she loved so much. She could feel the vibration from his voice through his chest and heard his sweet voice._

"_Oh god Beth. It's not your fault. I'm here now, it will be okay."_

_He rocked her as he realized what she'd been through. The pain, the need of blood and Talbot's questions. She'd been through all this and still she felt guilty. He was the one to blame, he'd left her alone. Now they had to deal with Talbot; it was his own fault, and Josef's. Mick began to feel angry against Josef for giving so much pressure to her. He released her and looked into her blue eyes full of sadness. He used his sweetest voice to ask her one more thing._

"_Where is Talbot?"_

"_He left. I- I" She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't. She'd done everything possible to show Ben that she'd been honest with him._

_Mick held her chin and slowly kissed her. "It's okay Beth. I'll talk to Josef."_

_He kissed her again. Beth had missed his lips and feeling his love now brought the most powerful emotion through her body. She pulled her arms around him and kissed him back. The tender kiss slowly changed into a passionate one. They had missed each other so much and the strong emotions from that tragical events had increased their feelings for each other. _

_Mick pulled her close to him. He needed to feel her body in his strong arms. He loved her so much that he could die for her. His fingers went through her hair that gave her shivers through all her body. They both fell in their intense kiss. They hadn't seen each other in a day but it seemed to be an eternity._

_Beth felt Mick's desire and need surround her. She'd missed his touch so much and she realized that she wanted him too. His hands were all over her and she wanted him to take her from her nightmares. Slowly as she felt Mick kissing her and caressing her, she began to feel strange. Her skin responded differently from Mick's touch, as if she was someone else. Then she felt it, she slowly turned into Coraline and saw images of her with Mick, kissing him. _

_She broke the kiss and Mick looked at her surprised. She saw in his eyes the love he had for her. He was looking at her, not Coraline. She smiled at him and kissed him back. The passion was back and Mick's hand travelled under her shirt. Beth moaned and responded by kissing him harder. Then the strange feeling came back. Beth's eyes were closed and she saw Mick knocking on the glass wall of Coraline's party house. He wanted her, desired her. She was Coraline, playing with Mick's feelings just like Du Plessis had related to her. The vision vanished and she felt his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts. She caressed his hair and suddenly the vision came back. She stood in the partyhouse, facing Mick who was completely drunk. He suddenly broke the glasswall with a chair and kissed her passionately. Beth didn't know who she was anymore. Mick kissed them both. Beth began to feel mad, it had to stop. She violently broke the kiss and pushed Mick away._

_He looked at her shocked, his eyes begging her for an explanation. Beth first avoided his eyes but she looked back at him._

"_I'm sorry Mick, I don't feel well. I guess I need to rest after what happened."_

_Mick caught her change of emotion and tried to understand why she suddenly was so cold. He saw her stand up and followed her.. They were facing each other; Mick still in the passion of their kiss, trying to figure out what had just happened and Beth trying to avoid his eyes. Mick began to wonder if he had done something bad, but he'd felt her desire for him. _

_Beth slowly walked to the kitchen. Mick understood that nothing would happen between them tonight. He brushed his hair with his hand and rubbed his face trying to wake up from the strong emotions of their kiss. He was confused but he realized that she'd had a tough night and that it was difficult to handle for a fledging. He tried to catch her eyes and said._

"_I'm sorry Beth, I forgot what you just endured." She looked at him, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'll call Josef about Talbot. Don't worry, it will be okay."_

_Beth smiled at him, he was so kind to her, always there to help her, her guardian angel. She wanted him to stay and be with her, she wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers, but she couldn't. Even with Mick, Coraline's past haunted her._

_He came close to her and slowly kissed her. "Don't worry, Beth. Take some rest and I'll call you." He looked at her. She saw that he was fighting with himself when he finally said. "I love you Beth."_

_She stared at him, she couldn't believe it. She pulled him close to her and squeezed him against her. Her face buried in his chest, she answered. "I love you too, Mick, so much." _

_Mick felt her emotions and for the first time he realized that he was the happiest vampire in the world. He kissed her head. Beth felt his soft kiss, her eyes closed, smelling his masculine and sweet scent. Then she saw Coraline in her wedding dress, kissing Mick. She opened her eyes and stepped back. _

_Mick caught that same cold emotion but Beth was smiling at him. She wanted him to leave. He slowly walked to the door and before he left, he took a last look at her. She was worried and scared; something told him that it wasn't only about Talbot._

Beth couldn't stop tears falling. She'd sat in her couch in hours after Mick had left. She was angry at herself for letting Mick walk away after what he'd told her and she was angry against her dead sire who had destroyed her life as a human and now as a vampire.

Everything went wrong; her relationship with Mick and the one with Ben. Now he knew her secret and he'd left her apartment. She was so scared of what he could do against her and the community. Before he'd walked outside the apartment, Beth had asked him. _"Can I trust you, Ben? _

The way he'd looked at her was unbearable. He'd stared at her as if she was a monster, someone with a terrible desease that he couldn't approach. He was scared and repulsed by her. He'd slowly walked to the door and turned to face her. _"I don't know Beth."_ The words had been like a silver shot through her heart. He added in a murmur _"I need time"_ and left her alone. Mick came an hour later.

Now Beth was all alone. She was exhausted, her body was screaming with pain. She slowly stood up and went to her room. A new day was beginning and Beth couldn't see any hope for her. She took off her clothes and lay in her freezer, an icy tear on her cheek, knowing what was expecting her in this cold world.


	10. Chapter 10 : Terrible Decisions

**Hi everyone,**

**Here comes the new chapter. You'll finally get to know how Josef will react with Talbot and how Beth will try to manage the terrible things that happen to her.  
A big thank you to Ancholia and especially Moonjat for being my betas!  
****I hope you'll like my new chapter. Please let me know, I love to read reviews and it helps a lot to write for you guys! :)  
Thank you so much for reading my fiction!!**

Terrible decisions

The room was silent around the sleeping vampire. Ice covered the glass and only a vague part of the naked body. The vampire woke up slowly, opened his mouth to gasp some fresh air, showing the extended fangs. The vampire was a creature of ice, the eyes and the skin frozen, covered by ice crystals.

He slowly opened the lid of the freezer and stepped outside. He needed to rest after all the things that happened the day before and for what was expected of him. He went downstairs and grabbed a bag of blood from his hidden fridge. As he drank the red liquid, he thought of Beth. He was worried for her. The way she'd looked at him was unbearable and he wasn't sure if it only was because of Talbot. Mick was confused, because he'd finally told her that he loved her and he could feel that she felt the same way about him. But she'd rejected him as if something about him had repulsed her.

Mick went to his office and looked at the files on the desk. He read the list and crossed the name of the second dead vampire. He had to drive and meet Guillermo at the morgue. He hoped that he'd found the reason why they couldn't smell the vampire's scent on the victims. The worst part of the day was after that. Mick was supposed to meet Talbot at Josef's office. He'd called Josef right after he'd left Beth and told him about the incident. Josef had been very calm and understanding, and that was _very_ surprising. Josef's silence when Mick had told him about the accident, had shown two things. The first one was the new problem with Talbot, then that Josef had been worried about Beth. Josef wasn't the kind of vampire to care for someone, unless it was someone really close to him, and Mick understood with that phone call that Beth meant more to Josef than he'd imagined. Mick already knew that Josef respected Beth and that he liked her more than he tried to show. It was the calm before the storm. Of course Talbot didn't know that yet and that was another tricky thing.

Mick left his office and went upstairs to take a shower. When he was ready, he went to his car and drove directly to the morgue. On the way, Mick thought about Beth; he began to wonder if it was a good idea to leave her alone in her apartment. She looked exhausted and she was handling those terrible things alone. She'd asked for space but she didn't know what was good for her or not. Josef and himself had thought that she was ready and she was then, but not for what happened to her and the community. When Beth made a decision, it was difficult to change her mind; he'd seen it many times before she'd been turned into a vampire. But this situation was different; it wasn't only about a case, it wasn't because she was in danger, Beth didn't know how to deal those things. It was all new for her, he had to show her how to do that and for that she needed to stay with him. Mick wanted to protect her but he also wanted to be with her, stay with her; he loved her and now he couldn't bear living without her. He squeezed the steering wheel and made a decision; as soon as he could, he would find her and take her back to his home. His home would be theirs.

Mick stopped the car in front of the main door of the white building. He walked down the cold corridor, which smelled of death. He reached the door and smiled to his friend. Guillermo was filling a bottle of blood from a dead woman.

"Is it lunch break?" asked Mick as he entered the room. He stopped next to the table, his hands on his hips.

Guillermo lifted his eyes from the red liquid to meet Mick's. "Hi man. Do you want some? She has a delicious blood."

Mick looked at the dead face. It was a woman in her late fifties, her pallid face was serene, she seemed to have found peace. "No thanks. So, did you find something about the scent?"

Guillermo put the bottle on the table and went to a drawer behind him. He took out a file and handed it to Mick.

"I have to say that I was quite astonished and I never could have believed what I found."

Mick lifted his eyes from the file to Guillermo who opened one of the drawers with a body lying inside. It was the trunk of the second dead vampire.

"What do you mean?"

Guillermo and Mick stood each side from the body and both inhaled it.

"Well, I didn't believe it at first, but there's no other explanation. I found an old tale which says that only a vampire who died twice looses his scent. To come back from death a second time, gives a greater power of control."

Mick stared at Guillermo completely astonished. "You know how crazy that sounds? That's just impossible. No vampires can come back if he has been killed."

"Yeah, I know man, but the tale supports with what's happening here. The killer is a vampire but we cannot smell him."

"Well this is too strange to be true..." Mick rubbed his chin with his hand. "Is there any way to find who it is?"

"I don't know, Mick. As I told you, until now, it was a legend… But I'll think about it and I'll call you if I find something."

At the same time, steps echoed in the green and white corridor and approached the room where the two vampires stood.

Talbot appeared in the door's frame. Guillermo pulled the material back on the body to hide it, as Mick looked at the attorney for the first time after what happened with Beth.

A strange silence filled the room. Guillermo could feel electricity charge between the two men. Scents of formalin, anger, fear and confusion surrounded the place. Guillermo caught something in Talbot's look that worried him. He wasn't looking at them like usually; this time a kind of fear mixed with curiosity filled the eyes of the human.

On the other side, the human looked at the two men, realizing for the first time what they really were. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He'd received a call from an unexpected man, the assistant of the richest man in the city, maybe even in the country. Well now he knew that this man was a vampire as well. Josef Kostan's assistant had asked him to meet Mick St John at the morgue. It wasn't exactly what he had planed to do, especially after what happened with Beth. But he knew that he couldn't escape them; he was in the middle of something that surpassed him, just like a little mouse in the middle of a room full of elephants. He was tiny among these powerful creatures and he was a danger to them as much as he wasn't safe himself from being crushed. He swallowed, feeling uneasy and slowly entered the room.

Guillermo looked questionnely at Mick who reassured him in a tone Talbot couldn't hear.

"It's okay. He knows about us."

Guillermo was astonished.

"Really man, how do you do it? All the humans around you end up knowing who we are!"

Mick smiled and walked to the door where Talbot stood. Before he walked outside, Mick turned to Guillermo.

"Call me."

Mick looked at Talbot with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone called me and told me to meet you here."

Mick thought of Josef and nodded. Without exchanging more words they both left the room and walked down the cold corridor.

They reached the parking and Mick walked to his Mercedes. He stopped and looked after Talbot who stood some steps behind.

"We're taking my car."

Talbot followed Mick to the Mercedes without saying a word. He knew that he was in a very bad position to argue; Mick St John had a relationship with Beth and that meant that St John knew exactly what had happened in her apartment.

They sat in the car and Mick started the Mercedes up. No words were exchanged on the road to Josef's building. Mick studied Talbot's emotions while he drove; he could feel that Talbot was nervous and felt guilty. Mick didn't envy the human's position because he knew what was expecting him. Josef could be very dangerous and it was a good thing to be on his side.

Talbot looked outside, trying to avoid St John's eyes. He knew that the vampire could feel his emotions, like Beth had told him. Even though he couldn't hide his worry; he knew they couldn't kill him, at least he hoped they couldn't, because he was a public figure. But Kostan was powerful. As he stared at the road, Talbot remembered that night with Beth and her sick face. She'd been so sick. Suddenly Talbot turned his face and his quivering voice broke the silence.

"How is Beth?"

Mick hadn't expected that. He looked at the human, surprised and felt that his question was honest. He stared back at the road and thought before he finally answered.

"She feels better, but she was really bad." He looked back at the human and it cost him a lot to say the next words. "She cares about you, you know."

***

_Darkness…_

_I dance next to the gramophone and I follow the soft rhythm of the music…_

_Darkness…_

_He looks at me… He smiles as I dance in my white silk gown…_

_Darkness…_

_He dances with me… His eyes reflect the sparkling of mine… We are happy…_

_Darkness…_

"_Do you like your apartment, froggy?"… I giggle like a young girl… "I like it very much. Merci Josef."_

_Darkness…_

_I stand next to the large window and look at the moon above Central Park… He comes next to me and stands behind me, taking me in his arms…_

_Darkness…_

_I turn around and face him. "Why did you want this number?"… He looks at me with fake surprise in his eyes… "What do you mean?"… I smile "You know. The number of the apartment, 1608? The other apartment had a bigger bedroom."… He grins "You don't need a bigger bedroom and I like the sound of this number."… I look at him with suspicion…_

_Darkness…_

_I look at the door… 1608… I take my baggage and rub the gold number with my hand… I slowly walk down the corridor to the elevator… 'Ding'… I enter the elevator and before the doors close, I take a last look on my door…_

_Darkness._

Beth opened her frozen eyes. She looked around and saw that she laid in her freezer. She lifted the lid and stepped outside. She put her gown on and walked to the kitchen. She took a bottle of blood and as she drank, she realized that her vision had been different from the other one.

She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection. The woman in front of her was pallid, exhausted and sad. Beth didn't recognize herself, she was the ghost of who she used to be. She wondered what happened to her and why. She stepped in the shower and let the cold water cover her tired body. As she felt the water run on her skin, Beth burst into tears. She saw images of Mick and could hear his sweet voice telling her that he loved her. She had to do something to stop those visions; they were destroying her.

Beth stopped the water and dressed. She sat on the armchair and looked through the blinds of her livingroom. The night was slowly covering the last colours of the sky. She remembered the images of her vision and tried to understand what it could mean. This one was soft, a moment of peace between Coraline and Josef. _Josef!_ Beth's eyes widened. Coraline was dancing with him and they'd acted as they were a couple. She remembered that Josef had told her that he'd met Coraline hundred years ago, but she didn't realize that they had been a couple. For Beth, Coraline had only been in couple with Mick. Questions ran through her mind and Beth began to feel sick. She could hear the music of the vision and the number; that number was printed in her mind in large size…1608.

Beth took her face in her hands and tried to delete all the images that haunted her mind. She had to find a way to stop that. She slowly lifted her face up and looked in front of her. There was only a way to do it. That would take time and strength, but it was the only way.

Suddenly she realized that her phone was vibrating in her purse. She stood up and took her phone. She had a message from Josef, he was waiting for her. She went back to her bedroom and took a baggage that she filled with clothes. She knew she had to tell him even if he wouldn't believe her. It would be difficult to understand but it was the only way to get through her visions. She closed the bag and went to the door. She took her keys and looked at her apartment as she opened the door. She wouldn't be there for a long time.

The door number 5 slowly closed as the vampiress walked down the dark corridor.

***

Josef was in his office. Henri had gone an hour ago to one of his townhouses. He'd finally given him his trust. Very few vampires could say they had it. Josef knew how much Coraline loved her brother, she'd kept telling him Henri was different, a kind man, a kind vampire. Somehow he reminded him of Mick. But Mick was stronger. When he'd heard what Henri had told him, he knew he was supposed to believe him, but Josef was never too careful. Maybe it was a trap from the french bloodline. Henri didn't know about the dead vampire and that was the key of Josef's trust. He was trusting him for now, but Josef never gave his full trust.

He heard steps in the corridor and saw Mick and Talbot approach. He stood up and felt fear emanate from the human. Good thing, he thought, it would be easier. They all sat down.

Talbot looked around, hoping he would see Beth, but she wasn't there.

"Oh she's not coming now. She had other things to do." Josef's voice was cold, with a hint of dark humour. "So, I've heard you discovered what we are. It was a lucky thing that Beth got shot in front of you, otherwise you would have never found the truth about that list. You're not as smart as you think Talbot. We have been watching you closely." His voice was now colder, like the look in his eyes, full of threat. "Now that you have found the truth about us, you will have to do something for us."

Talbot was paralysed. The man in front of him looked young, but the strength that emanated from his body was something he'd never seen before. Mick sat next to him and didn't say a word; his eyes were fixing the table, his finger rubbing his lips, lost in his own thoughts.

"I can't work for you, Mister Kostan." His voice was shaking, the words had left his mouth without his own control. He regretted instantly but it was too late. Josef walked around his desk and sat on the edge on the table right in front of him, his arms crossed. The light behind him, made him look like a terrible giant.

"Oh yes you will, because you have _no_ choice. We'll make the decision for you. If you don't cooperate, the solution is simple : _I_'ll kill _you_. I know that Beth and even Mick wouldn't want that, but I'm not like them. After 400 years I've learned how to protect myself and the community from people like you."

Talbot's heart pounded in his chest. He could see a silver light in the eyes of the vampire.

"Now I want you to tell me everything you know."

***

She sat in her car. The motor was silent, her hands on the wheel, the bag on the seat next to her. She knew it was the right decision, but it wasn't the easiest one.

She'd stood in the car almost an hour. She was parked in a street in the opposite corner of the building. She'd seen Mick and Talbot walk outside to the Mercedes. As she'd seen him, she'd felt her love for Mick. His appearance, the way he looked at the world, his eyes so earnest, so full of hope, she knew that her love for him would last forever. As she'd seen Talbot, she'd noticed he looked concerned and she felt bad because it was her fault.

She finally walked outside the car and directly to the building. Josef stood at the window as she came in the office.

"They just left."

"I know, I saw them." Her voice was low, like a whisper.

He nodded.

"Listen, I feel terrible about-"

He turned around "It's okay Beth. I took care of everything. You didn't know what to do and you weren't prepared for that. Mick and I are responsible, you were our responsibility and we failed."

His face was concerned but soft at the same time. Beth felt bad though. She had disappointed him and it made her feel even worse. She wanted Mick and Josef to be proud of her, but she'd failed them and she'd been weak enough to telling Talbot the truth. Sadness filled her and it reminded her why she was here.

"Josef, I have to leave."

"What do you mean 'have to leave'?"

She approached his desk and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Josef, what do you know about the apartment 1608 ?"

His face became suddenly pallid, Beth even thought she saw him wince.

"How… how do you know about that?"

"I saw it in a dream. That's why I have to leave. There's only one person I know who can help me through this. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Mick."

Josef had fallen on his armchair. His mind was disturbed, for the first time he was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Josef?" Beth was anxious.

"Yes. Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Beth you have to. At least so I can help if something happens."

"You have to promise me first that you won't tell him."

"It will kill him."

"Josef, you have to."

Josef stared at her. He wasn't prepared for that. He hadn't seen that coming. He exhaled and rubbed his face in his two hands.

"Okay I promise you."

"Thank you." She felt suddenly relieved.

"Where are you going?"

Beth hesitated then answered his question. Josef nodded seriously.

"Be careful Beth and call me whenever you want. I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Josef." She smiled at him and turned. As she reached the corner of the door, she stopped and looked at him. "Please, tell him I love him."

Josef nodded then saw her disappear. He exhaled loudly and fell back in his chair, thinking of that terrible number.


	11. Chapter 11 : 1608

**Hi everyone. Here comes a new chapter. This one is rated NC-17 and you might be surprise ;o)  
Since that one is a turning point in my story, it is longer that the previous chapters. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. It is quite different, first because of the character and in the construction. Please let me know what you think, I really enjoy your feedback! :o)  
The chapter was betaed by my friend Ancholia and the amazing writer and friend Moonjat54. Thank you again Moonjat for your help.**

**A little note: it's possible that the language in some part of the chapter doesn't suit with the period. I apologize for that :o) **  
**  
Thank you for reading this story. **

**1608**

The lines of the wood made strange signs, marks from the old age, sometimes interrupted by knots which draw winding curves around them. The dark brown colour followed them in a subtle shading which transformed the desk into a living and moving surface.

"Sir?"

He lifted his eyes from the soft lines of his desk to the man.

"Yes?"

"Your dinner is here."

He wasn't hungry. He saw the beautiful asian girl coming in in a dark red dress, smiling, her eyes shining.

"Not tonight, Hachiko."

Disapointment appeared on her face and her eyes lost their light. She left the room without a word. The man stood in front of the desk.

"Do you need something else, Sir?"

"No thank you. You can go home."

"As you wish, Sir."

The man left the vampire alone. He turned his chair and faced the town plunged in the darkness of the night. He couldn't stop his mind from repeating the discussion with Talbot and Mick.

The ADA had told him about the anonymous call and the list. He didn't know much, but he was going to help them, he had no choice and he'd understood that. Then he'd asked him to leave him alone with Mick.

Mick had stood silent, lost in his own thoughts. Mick was worried and it wasn't only because of Talbot. Mick had realized that he was alone with his friend and looked at him.

"It was easier than I thought" he said.

Mick had only nodded.

"So what did Guillermo tell you?"

"Well, it seems that we can't smell the vampire because he was already killed once and came back to life. A very old tale says that if the vampire comes back from death, he loses his scent and his powers become stronger. Have you known about that one?"

He'd said no, that he didn't, but it reminded him of something his Sire told him once, a very long time ago. He'd also felt Mick was thinking of Coraline and how she'd came back from his fire. Josef had been there that night to save her from the fire. The Cure she'd taken centuries before had just made her stronger.

"Do you think it's possible?" he'd asked.

"I don't know. Maybe… but that doesn't explain the sign on the chests."

He'd rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Well, if it is an old vampire who came back to life, then we have a bigger problem than what we thought. I don't like that. There must be a logical explanation. Does Guillermo know how to identify the killer?"

"No, not yet. He'll call me."

"We don't have time for that Mick."

"I know Josef."

They'd stood silent for a moment. Then Josef asked.

"How is Beth?"

"She's not fine." His voice showed his worry and concern.

"Well, don't stay here, go to her, she needs you."

Mick nodded and left his friend. Josef had watched them from his large window, walking out from his building to the old Mercedes. Then Beth had showed up and he hadn't imagined that she was the one who was going to disrupt everything.

When she'd asked about the apartment 1608, it had been like a cold shower. How could she possibly know about it. That was impossible, only very few vampires knew about it and Mick wasn't even one of them. She'd explained she'd seen it in a dream. A dream… he remembered the first time she'd came to him because of a dream days ago. Were her dreams real, were they visions? Anyway, she knew about this apartment and it wasn't only about the place, it was more the number that disturbed him…

…1608… it reminded him of so many things, great ones and terrible ones, and he knew now that the killer was in one of them.

_New York 1948_

_Coraline kissed him deeply, lying on top of him, her hands running up and down his strong naked chest. She was back in town and had waited for him in his livingroom in a beautiful emerald dress. _

_They didn't have a proper relationship. They'd quickly discovered that they were too alike and they grew in a natural friendship with some benefits. Tonight was one of the rare occasion where they were more than just friends. _

_Coraline had told him that she wanted to settle down in New York. The life, the rhythm, the city, it was just what she needed._

_Josef rubbed the soft and tender skin of her back down to her perfect buttocks. He was happy that she was back. Being around her was always synonymous with excitment and he knew that she felt the same thing about him. He kissed her back, feeling her fangs on his tongue. She was insatiable. He pulled her on her back, feeling her legs around his waist, aching for him to start a new round. _

_He looked at her; her iceblue eyes, her lips red like an American Beauty, her smile so wicked. _

"_So, tell me horny froggy, have you any ideas where you want to live?"_

_She exhaled, understanding that she wasn't going to have a third round._

"_No, I don't, well not yet. I thought of something very snobbish… very…"_

"_Very like you." _

_She smiled._

"_Exactly."_

"_Then I know where to go."_

_She looked at him, surprised._

"_Is that some kind of help from you, Charles?"_

_He nodded with a wicked smile. She kissed him, rubbing her body under him. Now she could feel that she was getting a third round. _

_****_

_They walked in the agency. A small fat man, with no hair welcomed them with a boyish smile. The man recognized Josef and as he saw Coraline next to him, he could not repress a wink at her._

"_How can I help you Charles?" His eyes were not leaving Coraline who began to feel bored._

"_It's not for me, it's for my friend here."_

"_Good! What would like the beautiful lady here?" He asked rubbing his hands with each other._

_She looked at Josef who answered for her._

"_The most expensive."_

"_Very good! I have exactly what you want! Two wonderful apartments with the most beautiful view!"_

_Coraline finally spoke. "The beautiful lady wants to visit them now, please?"_

_Josef smiled at the tone she used. Coraline couldn't help but play with men, especially if they were human._

_They arrived in the first apartment on the last floor. The building was in Manhattan and only a street separated it from Central Park. The man opened the door and came inside followed by Josef and Coraline. _

_The decoration was very trendy, very class, very snobish. They walked in the large living- room which was the center of the appartment. All the rooms communicated to this one with black doors and white frames. Coraline looked around, she liked it very much. The bedrooms were spacious with a large bathroom in between. There was a beautiful terrace and the view was breathtaking, she felt like she was the master of the city._

"_I like this one very much, Charles."_

_The man approached "Wait and see the other one."_

_The two vampires followed him. The apartment was two floors below. The man opened the door which had a gold number on it, 1608. Josef repressed a smile as he came inside._

_It was smaller than the first one, all the walls were painted in white so the light coming from the large windows were spredding everywhere. The furnitures were all white and from the very last designers. The view was different but still very beautiful, there was no terrace but it felt like the livingroom was just above the park. Coraline turned around from the window and looked at Josef._

"_Oh I like both of them. I don't know which one I like most."_

_The man was ready to open his mouth and recommend the first one- which was the most expensive- but Josef answered before him._

"_I like this one very much. It suits you better."_

_Coraline walked towards him, with a wicked smile. As she reached him, she pulled her arms around his neck._

"_Really? How's that?"_

"_Well, it's very sophisticated and it has something that reminds me of the french glorious time."_

_Coraline had listened to him very seriously. Still staring at Josef in his eyes, she answered to the man._

"_I'll take this one."_

_The man seemed disappointed but before he could reply he saw the beautiful lady kiss Josef passionately, who waved the man away._

_They laid on the sofa naked. Coraline's face on Josef's chest, discovering her apartment in another angle._

"_So why did you really like this one?" She suddenly asked._

"_I already told you."_

_She looked at him suspisciouly._

_***_

_Coraline stood in front of the window in her gown looking at the moon above Central Park._

"_So, do you like your apartment, froggy?" She giggled._

"_I like it very much. Merci Josef."_

_He stood behind her, envelopping her in his arms…_

_She suddenly turned around and faced him. _

"_Why did you want this number?"_

_She'd already asked him and he knew she hadn't been convinced with his answer._

"_What do you mean?" He asked smiling. _

"_You know. The number of the apartment, 1608? The other apartment had a bigger bedroom."_

_It made him grin _

"_You don't need a bigger bedroom. I just like the sound of this number."_

_Coraline looked at him with suspicion then whispered in his arms "1608"_

He looked at the cars driving below and smiled. That apartment had really been like her. She'd lived there some years and because she couldn't really settle down, she moved to L.A before him. Then he met Sarah and Coraline met Mick some years later. The apartment 1608 held the memories of a special friendship that didn't last long.

His face was suddenly concerned. Thinking of Coraline was still hurting him. Even if she'd done terrible things against his bestfriend and Beth, he'd experienced wonderful things with her. She was a very smart woman, very independent but her past was always catching up and she'd felt into a dangerous universe. She'd chosen the dark side but he'd chosen the good one. She was death, despair; He was hope, life.

He exhaled loudly and went to a black table. He took a glass of crystal and filled it with blood and Bourbon.

1608… that wasn't only the sound of it that made him chose the apartment… that was because of all the things it reminded him of…

_London, spring 1846,_

_He'd just arrived in town. He walked outside the train station and saw people going in every direction by foot or on horses or in cars, occupied with their own business, poor children begging for money, old ladies trying to sell their worseless goods. Josef knew at this instant that he would love this town._

_He was invited at the Royal Court. Queen Victoria wasn't easy to approach but as a 162 years old vampire, he'd made an important fortune and was known in the biggest capitals of Europe. After his sire's death, he'd inherited a powerful situation in both human and vampire worlds. _

_A man was waiting for him in front of a car with four white hitched up horses. Josef walked towards the car, followed by his suitcases._

"_Welcome Sir. Was your trip enjoyable?"_

"_Very much, thank you." He stepped inside the car and watched at the city moving around him._

_He arrived one hour later in front of a beautiful townhouse that a friend of his lent. As he walked inside, he was welcomed by all the servants. He answered them with a smile and went directly to his bedroom. The road to London had been long and the air very warm. He needed to rest. A servant opened a door on the first floor that headed to a staircase down to a fresh and cold room. Inside there was no daylight, only high walls, but everything was very confortable. A large bed of mahogany covered by a beautiful green velvet blanket over white sheets. On each side of the bed were standing to small tables with white porcelain oil lamps. At the opposite side, there was a prominent closet in the same wood as the bed. The cold floor was hidden under a long and large green and brown carpet which gave to the room a very pleasant atmosphere._

_A servant helped him to take his jacket off and as he did the same with his shoes, two ladies came with large buckets of cold water, soon followed by a man holding a bath. The women filled the bath with the water and left the guest alone. Josef took off the rest of his clothes and slid in the bath, exhaling loudly at the pleasant sensation of the coolness on his body. _

_One day later, Josef was getting himself ready for a dinner where he was invited. All the most important vampires in the country were supposed to meet and he was one of them._

_He arrived in the front of the building in London, not far from the castle. As he walked inside, he caught the delightful sounds of the music and the voices of the sweet human girls. The host welcomed him warmly and began to introduce him to some of the guests._

"_Gentlemen, may I introduce you William Atkinson. This man has made all the way to London to meet us and this is a great pleasure for me to have him at my party tonight." He turned to Josef. "William, I will let you talk with those gentlemen. Don't forget it's not just about business." The host laughed loudly and left his guest those who just arrived._

_Josef smiled to the men but already felt bored. He listened to their conversations about the economy of the country, the Queen and the preparations of the Universal Exposition that would happen in five years. He politely answered to their questions about the news he had from Europe and especially from France and Germany. _

_As he pretended to listen to them, he caught the sight of a woman sitting in the corner of the room. A very young man was next to her and talked to her. She was staring at Josef with a strange and mischievious smile. He could smell that she was a vampire, older than him. Power emanated from her and it seduced him. She took the hand of the young boy and pulled him closer so his throat was just some inches away from her red lips. Without breaking the eye contact with Josef, she pierced the human flesh and began to drink his blood wih deep mouthful. Josef grabbed the scents coming from the young boy and was suddenly lost in a strange desire for her. She finally put the young unconscious boy back next to her and walked to the balcony. Josef left the gentlemen with no words and followed her outside. She looked at the city in front of her. _

"_You're the newby in town, is that right?"_

_Her voice was low for a woman but as sweet as honey. A soft quiver ran through his body._

"_I am indeed. May I introduce myself? I'm –"_

_She turned around and left him alone on the balcony, without understanding what had just happened. He watched inside the living-room and saw her leaving the house. He shook his head, astonished. The host arrived smiling on the balcony._

"_I assume you just met Dolores Whitaker. Don't worry, she always do that. If she likes you she'll come back. That means never."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She likes them young and… humans or very rich vampires."_

_Josef was going to reply that he was rich but the host answered _

"_Much richer than you, my friend. And right now, you don't want to be with her."_

"_Why not?"_

" _Well, she has a large fortune and she got it from piracy. Dolores owns her own boats that she payed with the money of her rich victims… Not everyone knows about it. But everyone knows she has power and one from a dark side."_

_Josef listened to the words and realized how much that vampiress already had a power over him._

_One week later, Josef had already meet the most important people in the city. He liked London very much, but since the first party his mind was on one thing, or one vampire. Since that night, Josef couldn't stop himself thinking of her seductive mischievious smile and her warm, soft voice. Each time he remembered her tone, he could feel a quiver run all along his body. He needed to see her again. Of course he'd already tried, but no one could tell where she lived or where she used to hang out. He heard about her little pirate army who was already taking a good part of the royal wealth. And the same answer came out from all the men's mouth _

"_Nobody goes to Dolores, she's the one coming to you."_

_He was sitting in the living room, two lamps were lighting him and his book. He tried to read but couldn't. The day before he'd been in the Royal Court and was one of the few authorized to meet the Queen. She'd been there only ten minutes, but being seen in the same room as her was the garanti of a very good reputation. The Queen was still young but he could feel that she was going to make great things for the country. _

_A servant entered the room, disturbing his thoughts._

"_Sir, a woman's just arrived." She paused, embarassed, then added. " She didn't present herself."_

_At this same time, the scent grabbed him. He stood up instantly and felt suddenly weak. She was here. He couldn't repress a smile; she knew he'd been in court, someone had told her. It was the key of this meeting. He nodded to the servant who disapeared._

_The vampiress appeared slowly with the same mischievious smile on her lips. They saluted each other and Josef walked towards her._

"_I don't think we have been introduced."_

"_You tried but I left."_

_Her tone was the same sweet one, the direct answer she gave him pleased him. It showed what kind of woman she was. She went to a couch and sat down without his consent. She looked around. Josef sat in front of her. A soft smell of sea grabbed him. The woman in front of him was the terrible goddess of the seas. _

_Another servant entered with two glasses and a carafe filled with fresh blood._

_Josef wanted her to begin to speak. He knew what kind of game she played and he wanted to let her think that she was having an advantage on him._

"_I heard that you tried to meet me Mister Atkinson."_

_He smiled._

"_Yes, I did indeed."_

_She stood up, went towards him and just before she stopped, she turned on her side and left the room. Josef quickly followed her and saw her open a door. He couldn't believe it. He went downstairs, her scent awaking his desire. As he reached the last step, he saw her in the middle of his bedroom. He could only see her back, but he could guess her smile._

_She began to open her corset. She looked at him over her shoulder as she let down the first layer of her red dress. He discovered the forms of her body barely hidden under the black and red underwear. When she was completely naked and still from behind, she removed the pins in her hair. Her long brown hair fell on her back with a soft moan coming out from her mouth._

_She finally turned around and slowly walked towards Josef. He leant down to kiss her, but she pulled back. Her hands travelled on his chest then down to his belt. Josef exhaled under her touch and his eyes opened widely as he felt her taking firmly his crotch in her hand. She smiled to him and pulled his jacket down. She slowly untied the knot of his tie and ripped off his shirt that she held in her hands._

_Josef couldn't say a word. He was completely lost in her power. He was standing in his trousers and saw her walking to the bed. She laid on her side with his shirt on her thighs and looked at him. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and joined her on the bed. _

_Just as he leaned down over her to kiss her, he found his back on the bed, her on top of him, straddling him. He smiled thinking of her great power and before he could see her moving, he felt her fangs violently pierce the flesh of his throat. He growled and vamped out instantly. He tried to pull her down but she was stronger than him. She sucked his blood with big mouthfuls then kissed his skin up to his mouth. She licked his lips and was quickly taken by his tongue. He could tast his own blood in her mouth as he kissed her. He felt her rubbing slowly on his crotch, her kiss passionate, him hard like he'd never been before. He wanted to be inside her but he was her slave. She held him tight on the bed and she was the one to decide the next move. She broke the passionate kiss and looked at him. His blood covered her lips, her ice-blue eyes were burning with a desire he'd never seen before. She held his hands over his head and looked down, where he was hard, ready to enter her. She licked her lips from the remains of his blood, then took his shirt lying on their side and ripped it in two. She brought his hands up and made a knot around his wrists and the head of the bed then used the other part to blind him._

_Josef felt weak but it excited him more. All his other senses were on and felt every touch of her body on his. Suddenly he gasped. He could feel her wetness around him. She let him enter her very slowly until he was completely filling her. Her nails on his chest clawed his skin until blood came out and she licked the red sweet liquid. Josef moaned from the pain and the pleasure she was inflincting him. Then she finally began to ride him; slowly up, then fully down. The motions went faster and her nails deeper in his skin. _

_Josef was lost in all the sensations from his body, he felt her nails, the wetness of her tongue on his chest, on his lips, the smell of his blood in the air and the silky wetness from her center. He followed her rhythm and growled each time she was moving up, as she moaned when he entered her again. He could feel her orgasm build as he already was ready to come. He wanted to bite her, needed to feel his fangs pierce her sweaty skin and the rich blood filling his mouth. He felt her bloody lips on his and lifted his head so he could bite them, but she pulled away. He tried to free himself from his bond but couldn't. He was her prisoner and she was the executioner. He screamed as he felt her bite his neck again and felt a rush of strong excitement run along his body down to where they were joined. She came around him and sucked his blood hungrily. He felt her shoulder next to his mouth as she drank him and managed to finally bite her back so he could free his pleasure. As his fangs pierced the flesh, he heard her growl; then a warm current filled his mouth, full of endorphine and he exploded inside her as she rocked above him. _

_Josef felt the weight of her body still on his, but she moved and suddenly he could see her, naked on him. The view was priceless. His blood was covering all her mouth and her hands. As she untied his wrist, he stared at her perfect breasts and red nipples moving just above him. At this moment he knew he was addicted to her._

_After that night, she visited him only when she wanted. He had no way to contact her and like his friend had told him, she was the one coming to him. He never knew when she was going to meet him or where she was. He was completely addicted to her, her body, her blood. He was supposed to leave the country in the week, but asked his friend to stay longer. _

_It had been one month and Josef had no news from Lola as he liked to call her. He was getting mad, he needed to feel her body press and move against his. One night she finally came and as usual they only had sex. Lola always had control on him, she decided every position, every move and he was more than happy to oblige. But lately he began to feel the need of being the one taking the decisions._

_That night when she left his townhouse, he quickly put on his clothes and followed her car. He was very careful and didn't want her to smell him. As the car finally stopped, his own car stood in the corner of the street. He saw her figure enter the expensive townhouse and as she disappeared, he begged his drover to ride slowly in front of the house. As he passed her door, he carefully looked at the number… 1608._

_That surprised him first. The number reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what. He drove back home and wrote her address on a piece of paper._

_One week later, as she didn't show up, he decided to meet her at her place. As he arrived in front of his door, he was very nervous. He didn't how she would react and what he was going to see. _

_He finally knocked and a servant opened the door. He presented himself and the servant told him Lola was gone. He asked to wait her return in the living-room and the servant showed him the way. After three hours, the door opened and Lola appeared. She'd smelled his scent in the street and smelled it in her house. She saw him standing in the living room, irritated, but proud of himself and excited. She turned around without saying a word and walked down to her room._

_Josef followed her. He felt like the first day she'd meet him. He was always the one following her, her little pet. Suddenly a strong emotion grabbed him and he sped to her and pulled her violently against the cold wall of her room. She stared at him, surprised. She smiled. He lifted her dress and pulled himself deep inside her. His moves were fast, urgent; he didn't take time to pleasure her and finally emptied himself inside her in long last stroke as he bit her neck violently. _

_As he pulled away, he instantly felt ashamed. His reaction had showed her his weakness but for the first time he'd been the one taking control. She looked at him and said in her warm low voice._

"_I didn't get my part of the pleasure."_

_He looked at her surprised and saw her smiling._

_The next day she'd left the town, maybe even the country. Josef was desperate, he needed her. He'd tried everything to find her, lost a lot of money and energy, but she was impossible to find. He finally left England and returned to his own country with the memory of this amazing woman._

That time he didn't know that it only was the first round of her game. He saw her again two years later in Paris. She'd found him of course and she'd used him. He gave her money and made her meet important people he knew. She was somehow different each time he saw her, even the way they had sex had changed. She had left her pirate army to slavery. She'd used some of his money to buy big property in Africa and another one in the Caribbean.

The third time he met her, it was in the New York. He was at the opera and smelled her. He'd followed her scent to a privat lodge, number 1608. He'd smiled and before he'd realized, the door opened and he saw her standing in front of him. Of course she knew he was in town as he knew that she needed something from him. He'd understood what her game was. She had no feelings for him, it was only for benefits… sex and money.

Even if he knew what she only wanted from him, he was always there to please her. He couldn't refuse her. She was mysterious, she was the only one he'd never managed to know. He knew nothing from her real life, her past. But the mystery was the pleasure. She was different from the other women he'd been with. Lola was an exception. Coraline had been one too, but she was too disturbed. Lola assumed her life and who she was. And somehow that life brought her to her death. Her loss had been painful. Even if she'd gone too far, he'd always admired her power.

Josef felt tired. Those old memories brought old emotions back. But they weren't the strongest. There was one memory he always tried to keep in the darkest side of his mind, where he was never going. But Beth had brought it up, without knowing it. All those years long, he'd never realized how that number had been important in his life. Only now he understood…

_Venice, april 1608…_

_Josef was a young man of 23 years old. He'd left his hometown for the summer; his father wanted him to be in the Society and maybe even find a wife. _

_He was from a very old and rich family from Hungria. He'd grew with no brother or sister. Her mother had been pregnant just once and had given a boy, the heir of the family. His father wanted another son but it never happened. Rumors came to the castle that Josef wasn't his real son, that he wasn't able to give to the family children, but the father didn't hear them._

_Josef grew with his cousins Alfred and Rudolf. They were like brothers, so Josef never felt lonely. His cousins' parents died from the plague when they were too young to remember._

_He was in Venice with his two friends and cousins. They lived in the middle of the floating city. The richness of this town amazed them and they quickly found their way in the high Society. _

_Josef knew he was in the age to get married. He'd met girls from rich families but no one found the way of his heart, and he understood very early the pleasure of women without marry them. _

_One day he received an invitation from a German Duke. He was the only one invited to this privat party. His cousins had told him it was a great honour and he couldn't refuse it. But Josef hated those boring parties. He prefered enjoying some time with his cousins or stay in the library and read books in quiet. As a late teenager, Josef was still a little contradictory; he'd received a strong education and quickly showed that he was very smart. But he also liked using time for something else than learning. He knew the world was vaste and that there was so many things to see and discover. He also knew he was going to take the control of the property after his father's death, but he wanted something else. Travel in Europe and do great things. _

"_Franz what are you doing? The car's waiting outside!"_

"_Yes, I'm coming."_

_He looked at his reflection in the mirror at the candlelight. He was a goodlooking man of 23 years old. He blew on the candle and went downstairs. His cousins were having another party that same night and Josef had rather been with them. _

_The car didn't drive long, he had to take a gondol and then he reached a large brown door with two large torches at each side. A man appeared and helped Josef come inside. On the other side of the door, there was a little courtyard with many candles and some servants crossed it from the kitchens to the room where all the guests were sitting._

_Josef appeared in the party room and was welcomed by the host._

"_Here you are my young Franz. I'm so glad to see you; there is someone who wants to meet you."_

_Josef understood in the eyes of the host that he wanted to introduce him to his daughter. Of course she wanted to meet him; he had a large fortune, he was young and goodlooking. Josef politely nodded and followed the Duke._

_Women and men were talking to each other and servants held them silver plates with crystal glasses filled with expensive wine. As they walked, the Duke told Josef_

"_I received a letter from your father. He was really glad to hear that you were coming tonight. He wanted you to meet my daughter. You'll see, she's beautiful and has received a very strong education."_

_Josef nodded smiling, but inside he was burning. He'd understood what the Duke was telling him. His father and him had made an arrangement between the two families. Then he saw the figure of his young daughter with dark red hair. As she turned, he noticed that she was indeed beautiful, but she was very young, only fourteen. _

_He greeted her and she smiled shyly. She seemed pleased to finally meet him. The Duke introduced her and left them alone. There was an embarassed silence between them; Josef wasn't in the mood to pay court to her and she was too nervous to talk. They both watched at the people in the room and exchanged shy looks. _

_Suddenly Josef saw the Duke talking to a beautiful woman. She had a very tender face, with light features; her blond hair almost white formed a very tasteful and delicate bun with small flowers and a little white bird on the side of her curls. Her white and skyblue dress reminded of the fresh wind of the summer in the plains in flowers of Hungria. She was around twenty but something in her posture, in her gestures and in her blue eyes gave the idea that she was much older._

_Josef felt his heart beat faster and butterflies in his stomach. He'd never felt those emotions at the sight of a woman. His blood rushed to his cheek which suddenly felt warm. The young girl next to him noticed that he was looking at the woman. _

"_She's a friend of my father."_

_Josef suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. He saw her staring at him a bit disappointed. He tried to take his breath back and finally managed to say._

"_Oh really?" His voice shaked at his own surprise._

_The girl realized that she had to play wisely to keep him with her._

"_She's married to an old Austrian man."_

_Josef's heart senk low in his stomach, causing him nausea. _

"_Yes, she was married but I heard that he suddenly disappeared and then she left the country and changed her name." The girl stared at the woman as she talked._

_Josef turned his head and saw the woman looking at them. His heart jumped in his chest and melt at the same time. He had never seen such a beautiful face. He thought he saw her smiling at him, but she instantely answered the Duke. _

_The daughter saw Josef watching the woman again and it irritated her. She continued._

"_My father is very good to her, he helps her because she has no fortune. I know he shouldn't help her; you know she's the kind of woman who 'thinks'. She has those meetings with writers and philosophers and she calls herself as a 'free minder'. Father always tells me that it's such a pity, because she'll never find a husband that way." _

_For the daughter that woman was a shame on her sexe, but Josef admired the woman even more. _

_Josef woke up next morning, very tired but his mind full of the images of the lady he'd met the night before. The Duke had finally introduced her to him and her name had been a sweet song to his ears. He'd repeated it in his dream with the view of her beautiful eyes looking at his. He'd felt nervous when they'd came to him and the daughter. He'd felt like she could read his mind, understand his soul. There had been no bareers, his emotions were completely opened to her._

_He stood up and was ready to find her. He wanted to see her again. He used the whole day to find where the literary meetings were taking place. That night he'd been to an old library. He found a seat and heard the discussions between the writers. Then he saw her, sitting in the corner of the room, surrounded by books, her face lightened by a candle. His heart jumped as he saw her beautiful eyes. She listened carefully at the men talking, suddenly she looked at him straight in the eyes. He felt the blood rush to his cheek, she'd smiled to him._

_After that night, Josef came to those meetings every evening. She'd asked him if he wrote and he'd aswered that he enjoyed litteratur but wasn't a good writer. She'd introduced him to some philosophers and writers, and enjoyed talking to them._

_A month later, Josef knew that she was the woman he wanted to live with. He'd seen in her eyes a warmness towards him that she hadn't with other men. He'd made a decision, tonight he was finally going to tell her about his feelings._

_He arrived in front of the door of her little apartment in the middle of Venezia. He knocked on the door and a little servant opened. She was surprised at the sight of Josef but let him enter. The place wasn't big. There was only a little dining-room with a living room in the corner and at the right side there was a door that led to room. _

_Josef was nervous, he stood in the room rather than wait sitting on the chair. Then he saw her arrive from the door. She was wearing the same dress than the first time he'd saw her. A sign he thought. _

_She sat in front of him and waited for him to speak. Finally she said,_

"_Are you nervous Franz?"_

_He was still standing in the room, staring at her. As he heard her sweet voice, he smiled and sat next to her._

"_Aliana, I have something to tell you."_

_Her face became suddenly serious. She stood up and walked on the other side of the couch. _

"_I know your feelings Franz, but I can't-"_

"_I love you Aliana!"_

_She smiled tenderly at his words and his heart melted._

"_You're so young, my dear."_

_He stood up._

"_I'm older than you are!"_

_She laughed and nodded._

"_That's right. But you deserve a young girl from a rich and noble family. I am not worthy, Franz."_

"_That's not true." He voice softened._

_He walked towards her._

"_I want to be with you."_

_She looked at him in the way he loved so much. She could read in his eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. She exhaled loudly and he could see sadness on her face. She sat back on the couch and looked down._

"_You can't be with me Franz."_

_His heart broke in two. _

"_Why?"_

"_You just can't."_

"_Don't you love me?"_

_She lifted her face and stared at him with sad eyes, yet he could see her love for him._

"_Love isn't enough. I can't let you be with me. Now please leave."_

_Josef couldn't believe her words. He stood there for a second, then left the apartment. As he arrived in the street, he looked at her windows and saw her watching him. He turned and went to the first place where he could forget his humiliation._

_He'd sat four hours at the table, drinking bad wine. His cousins had tried to make him speak, but he said nothing. One night he'd followed her gondol and saw her enter a very old house. He tried to enter but a man stopped him. As he went down to the gondol, he noticed a little gate on the other side of the house. There was a little door, where servants came in. He followed one of them and arrived in a little courtyard. He could hear music and voices. He reached a door and entered the room. Young women and men dressed with wardrobe laughed as other men and women in expensive costumes looked at them. Then he saw her talking to a young boy, she was holding his hand close to her mouth. She rubbed the skin with her lips and with horror he saw her bite his arm. _

_Someone noticed Josef and as the servant asked him to leave, Aliana saw him watching at her with fear and disgust. She went after him outside the house._

"_Franz, wait!"_

"_No! You betrayed me!" His voice was shaking with tears. Then in a low voice he added "I would have understood, I loved you enough, but you gave me no chance." _

_As he arrived at his apartment he emptied a bottle of wine. The images of her sweet lips biting the skin of the young man, her eyes silver blue. He could have thought of her as monster, a demon, but inside he envied the boy. He'd wanted to be the one giving his blood to her._

_The next morning he received a letter from his father who asked him to meet the daughter of the Duke. In his dispair, he understood that it was the only way to his life. He had to marry a woman he didn't love. In the afternoon he went to the Duke and asked for the daughter. He tried to be nice with her and show interest, but his mind was in the memories of Aliana. Two weeks later, after visiting every afternoon the Duke and his daughter, Josef was going to talk to the Duke about the wedding. He'd not heard from Aliana and he'd stopped going to the meetings at the library. He'd only meet her one night at the theater, he was with the Duke and his daughter; he'd seen her alone in her lodge and she'd only smiled to him._

_As he arrived at the little gate where his gondol was waiting for him, he heard steps behind him. He turned and saw her; her face was pallid, full of sadness._

"_I've heard you were getting married." Her voice had lost her joy._

_He nodded._

"_I'm happy for you Franz. I wish you happiness."_

_She was going to leave when he finally said._

"_You know I'll never be happy with her."_

_He walked towards her and took her hand._

"_Tell me you love me."_

_She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears._

"_Franz, we can't."_

"_I love you no matter what you are."_

_He slowly kissed her lips. It was the first time he kissed her and the soft touch of her cold lips made him forget everything; his father, the Duke, the daughter, the young boy she'd bitten, nothing mattered anymore, only her. She answered his kiss and let his passion take control. He finally broke the kiss to take his breath back. They smiled at each other._

_The next months, Josef had cancelled the wedding. His father and the Duke had tried everything possible to make him change his mind, but he hadn't. He met Aliana everynight and he finally had the life he wanted. She'd showed him her true nature and even drank from him. The feelings he had for her were stronger than before, he was even decided to be with her forever. They had planed his turning, he had to change his name and arranged a fake death. He'd managed to take a good amount of his money with him before the day of his turning._

_It was now August, Aliana wanted him to meet the man she called her father. It was her Sire and she wanted him to be there for the transition. They left Venezia to Rome where the Sire was waiting for them. Josef and Friedrich Wallenberg became friends and Aliana was happy to see the human she loved ready to join her world._

_She turned him the next day. Josef had given his last human breath and opened his eyes as a vampire. A terrible feeling of hunger surrounded him. Aliana feeded him with her own blood the two first days, but his hunger was still there. He'd never imagined it to be so difficult. Her tender words were keeping his mind with her and prevented him from turning feral. _

_One night, Aliana left him as he slept to find fresh human blood. As he woke up a terrible feeling of hunger grabbed him. He was alone, Aliana and Friedrich weren't there. He'd waited several hours and his fear and distress mixed with his hunger made him loose control. He went outside, it was almost the morning, no one where in the streets. Then Josef heard something move. His senses felt something that awoke his appetite. An old man was sleeping in the street and without realizing, the man was suddenly attacked by a monster._

_As Josef came back to the house he saw Friedrich completely devastated._

That night, as Aliana was supposed to find him fresh blood, she had been attacked and decapitated. Josef could still remember the voice of the man who then became his Sire, telling him that the love of his life was dead. He'd left everything, his human life, his family, his friends for her and she'd left him alone, as a new turned vampire. He'd disappeared that same night, running in the streets of the city. A week later, Friedrich had found him, completely lost, his body covered with drain blood from his poor victims. After that, they left Italy to Austria, where he tried to forget the terrible things he'd done.

Josef took another glass filled with only whisky. He'd tried so many years to forget that part of his life. The first love of his life, Aliana, the one who'd turned him, the one who'd chosen his name. He could still hear her sweet voice as he asked her what name he should take.

"_I like Josef very much."_

Josef drained the glass in one mouthful. Her death had changed him forever. That night, that terrible night he'd drained his first human and she had been killed. Friedrich had told him that a vampire had killed her. They never found the killer.

As he walked to his freezer, he could still see her in her dress, the first time he'd met her. He took off his clothes and laid in the cold fog. As his eyes closed he could see that number 1608… it was the year of his birth and the year of her death… that day, that terrible day… 16th august 1608… 16.08.1608.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Eyes of Destiny

**Hi everyone! Here comes a new chapter of my story. I think you'll be happy with this one... I don't tell you why :)  
I'd like to thank my two great betas Ancholia and Monnjat for their wonderful help!**

**Thank _you_ for reading this story :)**

The Eyes of Destiny

He looked at the road behind him in the rear-view mirror, thinking of the past. It had been two hard days and he was exhausted. He watched at the road in front of him; he didn't know what the future had planned for him but wanted to feel hope.

He sighed loudly and squeezed the steering wheel. Two days ago he'd left Josef's building with Benjamin Talbot who had no choice but help them. Neither Josef nor he trusted him completely, but he knew that Beth had a strong influence upon him, even as a vampire. His thought turned to Beth. He was now on his way to her apartment. Two days ago, after driving Talbot to his office, he'd went to her place and he found it empty. He'd thought that she was gone to Josef and felt bad for her. Mick knew how Beth felt about what happened. He'd smelled her despair. He'd thought that he would see her later, but those two days hadn't given him time to see her. Mick had tried to call her, many times in fact, but each time he'd reached her voicemail.

After driving to Beth's apartment that night, he went home and only after two hours sleep in his freezer, he received a call from the Cleaner. They'd found a new body. When he arrived on the crime scene he'd instantly recognized the victim. The killer had changed his plan.

Mick went to the Cleaner who thought like him. The same strange and bloody symbol was on the naked chest of the poor guy.

"We have a big problem here Mick."

"Yeah I know. Josef won't like this."

They both looked at the face whose eyes were filled with terror. As they stared at him, Mick and the Cleaner even thought they could see the face of the killer in his terrified eyes.

"The killer must have known that he was working with Josef."

The Cleaner said nothing. The body of Ryder England lay on the floor in a pool of blood. The killer had changed the scene; he showed this time more anger and there had been no time to produce an atmosphere like the two other. The body had a hole in his chest and over that hole there was the same symbol. The oval, the stroke that divided it in two and the two six standing on each side of the stroke hadn't revealed its meaning yet. Mick had tried to find something similar on the internet but never found the answer.

"He has taken his heart. He tells us that it's personal."

The Cleaner nodded. The theory of the French family was one of the possibilities. Ryder was on the list and he was close to Josef. The killer knew Josef and if Guillermo's theory was right, then Josef had been responsible of his death. Mick realized that a lot of potential killers were on the list of the suspects and it wouldn't be easy for them to find the right one.

Mick stopped his car in front of the apartment. He could see no light and had a bad feeling. At this time of the night, Beth was supposed to be there. Ben hadn't seen her in two days either. When he'd called Mick to tell him that the police department had received a parcel with a bloody heart and a name on a paper, he'd also asked him where Beth was. It had surprised Mick; he thought she was working with him at the police station. He'd asked Josef where Beth was and Josef answered that he'd given her a special job to do. Mick didn't believe his friend and was more worried. He remembered how she had reacted when he'd kissed her, how she had pulled him away. And when he'd told her that he loved her, she'd hugged him and pulled him away from him again. Something wrong was happening to her, something that she couldn't tell him and it made him even more worried.

He went upstairs and walked down the little corridor, remembering at Josef's reaction as he'd told him about Ryder's death. Even if Josef had a talent to hide his true feelings, this time Mick had seen fear in his friend's eyes. Josef knew things he didn't know. Mick had tried to ask him but Josef answered with other questions. He wanted to know if Guillermo had found the way to discover who the killer was. He seemed worried and impatient at the same time to know the name of the killer. But somehow Mick felt that his friend already had the answer.

Mick knocked on the door and could hear the sound echo in the empty apartment. He opened the door with his little P.I's kit and smelled the same old strong emotions he'd felt the last time he'd seen her. He walked towards the room and smelled himself, his love for Beth and hers for him. Then as he reached her bedroom scents of fear, anger, despair and death grabbed him. How could he have missed them so long? What had happened to her? He left right away the apartment right away and drove back to the only place where he would finally get his answers.

He stopped his car and went directly to the last floor of the high building. Josef was standing in the middle of the room, reading the screens of his computers. As he heard Mick's steps, he said without leaving the sight of the monitors.

"Please don't tell me there's another dead vampire. This day is already a nightmare. The Japanese marked is going completely mad!"

"Where is Beth?" Mick asked as he walked towards him.

Josef's face has suddenly a shadow cross it. Still watching the monitors he answered.

"I've told you, she's doing a job for me."

Mick put his hands on his hips.

"Don't lie to me Josef. I just come back from her place, I saw her leaving, I smelled her despair." He brushed his hair with one hand then rubbed his face. "Something is wrong with her."

Josef looked down. "I can't tell you where she is, Mick."

Mick suddenly pushed his friend's against the monitors.

"Where is she?" Mick's face showed Josef his deep worry and the anger that increased in his body.

"She made me promise Mick."

Mick pressed his fists in Josef's shoulder.

"Josef, I have to help her. She needs me." Finally he let his friend go and turned his back. "and I need her. I can't bear to think that she's somewhere, needing help."

He felt Josef's hand on his shoulder.

"She's not alone. She went to find help."

Mick looked at him astonished. "Who?"

Josef thought a second then finally answered.

"She's with Armand." He saw that Mick didn't recognize the name. "Armand Jean du Plessis, Richelieu's twin brother."

"What? How could you let her go to them?!"

"Mick, he's on our side."

"Where are they?"

Josef nodded for himself. "They are two hours from here. In one of his guest houses." He went to his desk and wrote the address down. "Here."

Mick looked at the paper then at his friend. He turned around and walked towards the corridor. Just as he passed the corner of the room he heard Josef.

"I hope you two will finally leave me in peace!"

Mick sat back in his Mercedes and turned on the motor. He drove directly to the place Josef had given him. Many questions came to his mind. Why did Beth go to this man she hardly knew instead of him. He'd been there for her since her kidnapping. He was her guardian angel; he was the only one supposed to help her no matter what. What was the reason that pulled her away from him? He was afraid that the French bloodline would use their trick to get their hands on her. Henri had told him and Josef that they didn't know about her turning, but Mick knew that his old bloodline was full of bad intentions. He couldn't believe that this Armand could be on their side. He believed Henri because he'd smelled his honesty, but he couldn't trust a vampire without seeing him just in front of him.

He pulled hard down on the accelerator and let the wind brush his face. The fresh air of the night made him a little more confident. He was finally going to see his Beth. He'd missed her so much and he wanted her to understand that he would always be there for her.

The Mercedes slowed down and turned to a little road in the bushes. The car was high on the hills and the air was fresher than in town. The effect on his body was enjoyable and Mick would have liked to come here if it had been for another reason.

A beautiful house appeared in his sight. High walls of dark wood stood in front of him as Mick got out of his car. He saw a little path that he followed up to a door. On the way he could smell Beth's scent. She was here and his heart already beat faster as he recognized her. He knocked on the door but got no response. He slowly opened it and was caught by her strong smell. He could distinguish strong sadness mixed with despair. It broke him to think that she needed so much help.

He realized that the house was empty. He walked across the living room and looked through the window. He discovered at the backyard another house, smaller. He went outside and followed the little path to the other place. Their scents were in the air, even with the cold wind blowing around. As he approached the house, he could hear sounds coming from the inside. They were both here, not even knowing that he was coming.

Mick slowly opened the door that led to a large living-room. As he opened it, he first saw Armand's back and finally as the door was fully opened a terrible sight caught his gaze.

Beth was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by white couches covered by beige wool blankets. Mick's breath stopped as soon as he saw her, her pallid face, her mouth opened as if she tried to scream, her long white fangs and her eyes, those blue eyes that he loved so much, were now hidden by a horrible white and opaque iris. He'd never seen such a thing before. She wasn't normaly vamped out, something different had changed her eyes. That wasn't Beth, not _his_ Beth. Mick was suddenly panicked and couldn't stop himself.

"Beth!"

Armand instantly turned around, surprised, as Beth came back to normal, almost falling from a terrible possession.

Mick made a step towards Beth who couldn't look at him and stared instead at Armand scared, worried and sad.

Armand nodded to her and turned around to leave them alone. He went to Mick, pulled his hand on his shoulder and murmured "She needs you."

Mick walked towards the couches where Beth stood, looking at him with worry.

"Beth" his voice was full of tenderness.

She fell on the couch behind her, holding her head between her hands. She wouldn't look at him, too afraid to see disappointment in his eyes.

Mick sat next to her and put a hand on her knee. She finally lifted her head and met his hazel eyes. She saw love and worry. He titled his head towards her as a sign that he was there to help her, listen to her.

Her voice was lower that it used to be, broken. She told him everything about her visions, when it began and how it grew stronger. Mick felt all her emotions as she explained what she'd seen. He slowly understood that the night he'd told her his true feelings, she'd seen Coraline. He also understood how desperate she could have been, but he couldn't let her think that he would have rejected her.

He slowly caressed her cheek.

"I love you Beth, not her."

His hand guided her face closer to him so he could kiss her. As their lips met, Mick realized how much he had missed her. His tender kiss became stronger and she responded with the same eagerness. Then he felt something change in her body and Beth pulled away.

She stood up and went to the window. Mick followed her and took her in his arms. He knew that she just had a new vision. He hugged her tight then looked at her in the eyes.

"Beth, you are not like her. You're not her and you will never be like her."

Tears fell silently on her cheeks as she heard his words. She believed him, but _her_ power was still there, weaker, but still present.

Mick kissed her again and showed how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much she meant to him. Beth abandoned herself in his touch. Her tongue followed his and she felt desire rise inside her. A moan escaped her mouth and Mick felt that her fear had left her. Their kiss became passionnate. Mick's hands pulled her always closer to him so he could feel her body against his. He burned for her and carefully lifted her to the couch.

He slowly lowered her down and felt her hands unbutton his shirt, open his belt. He moaned in her mouth as he felt her fingers on his chest, feeling him. He did the same with her until they were both naked, touching and rediscovering their bodies.

He lay on top of her and kissed her passionately. One hand covering her breast, playing with her nipple, the other one enjoying the touch of her naked skin, traveling down on her side to her thigh that he lifted close to his waist. She ached as she felt him hard close her wet core. She rubbed herself against him so he could feel how much she wanted him. His hand on her thigh lifted it higher as he kissed her, nibbing her lower lip and ready to enter her.

He slowly filled her, feeling her gasp in his mouth, trying to keep his desire in control. He had missed her so much and his desire was so strong. The sensation of her wetness around him was powerful, her mouth, her skin, her scent full of love for him. When he was fully inside her, he began to move slowly, kissing and caressing her at the same time. Her hand in his hair, the other one on his back, clawing at him, increased his passion.

They were tasting each other, their tongues licking each other as their body moved in rhythm. She moaned as she felt him enter her, deep inside, strong, hard, filling her completely with his passion. He growled as he slowly moved outside, feeling her warm and wet walls around him, tighter after each move, to fully fill her again.

Then Beth suddenly broke the kiss and Mick felt her body tense. He instantly knew what was happening and slowly stopped moving. He whispered to her, his voice full of love.

"Beth look at me."

She finally opened her white eyes which became blue again. He kissed her once and looked back at her.

"I love _you_. I've loved you since I saw you walking barefoot in that fountain." He kissed her again and she answered his kiss. "I only love Beth Turner." kiss. "I love Beth Turner" He moved slowly inside her and she sighed. "Beth" He moved again and kissed her. Beth answered his kiss with hunger and love. Then he increased his rhythm, feeling her pleasure grow like his. He broke the kiss and they stared at each other.

They were both vamped and her name that he whispered was lost in their moans. He brought her other thigh high around his waist and lifted her back a little so he could fill her deeper. Beth's arms went around his neck, her breasts touching his chest, moving against his skin as he filled her deeper and faster. They both felt blood running in each other veins, ready to explode. Mick moved one hand up under her armpit so his mouth was close to the milky skin of her perfect breast. Beth lowered her head close to his neck. She licked his skin and through his fast and intense rhythm, her fangs finally broke his warm sweaty neck. His blood filled her mouth and she instantly came. His growl echoed deep inside her and was quickly answered by a hungry tongue around her nipple and fangs piercing her skin. He moved deep and hard as he felt her love fill his mouth. The sensations were strong like he'd never felt before. He heard her voice moan his name with passion as he moved one last time and licked the two wounds.

Gently he lifted her and lay back on the couch so she was lying on top of him. Her head resting on his chest, his arms around her body, they lay, enjoying the touch of their naked bodies. Mick had finally his Beth back, there was hope, she was with him. Then she lifted her head and looked at him. Her face was beautiful, after their lovemaking, her skin had turned into a hardly perceptible pink colour that reminded him of her when she still was human. Her features were more peaceful, he realized then that it was the first time since her turning that he saw her like that. Her eyes had kept the melancoly which came with the visions, but this time he could see love.

He smiled at her and pulled a blond lock behind her ear. She smiled at him and moved her head towards the feel of his fingers. She looked back at him.

"Mick, I want to go home."

He'd almost forgot where they were, but her words brought him back to reality. She was going to her apartment and he to his, without knowing when he would see her again. He wanted her to be with him at his apartment, that her home would be with him. He breathed loudly and nodded.

"Of course Beth. I'll drive you to your apartment." And he smiled to reassure her.

She laid her head on his chest again. "I didn't mean my apartment."

Mick couldn't believe it. His thoughts had been granted. He smiled, the same smile which appeared on his lips when she'd surprised him with her kiss on the parking of Buzzwire. He was back with his Beth.

Some time later, they finally stood up and put their clothes on. Mick looked at her naked body, slowly disappearing under her clothes. He knew now that he was going to see it in his own apartment, smell her scent all around the place. Beth was back.

They walked outside the house and saw that the main house was empty. Armand had left, surely knowing that Beth would want to leave with Mick. He felt her disappointment and understood that she wanted to thank him for his help. Mick realized that Josef was right about this man. Hopefully there were at least two good vampires in the French bloodline.

As they drove back to the city, the sky became lighter in the east. Blue, orange and yellow colors appeared behind lonely white clouds. Mick took a look at Beth who stared at the east through her window. He smiled to himself, it felt so good to be with her. As she felt his gaze on her, she turned and saw him. She smiled and looked back outside, as his hand covered hers.

The Mercedes parked in front of his building. They walked to the elevator and headed to the top floor. They said nothing; Mick could feel how exhausted she was and wondered how much she had really slept since the visions appeared. They entered his apartment and Mick watched her stepping inside, trying to keep the picture in his mind. He closed the door behind her and saw her taking off her coat. She turned around and looked at him.

"I think we need to rest."

She nodded, too tired to answer. They went upstairs and Mick remembered the night they first slept together. They'd followed the same stairs, both naked and the view of her body in front of him was something he would never forget. This time, her steps were a little heavier, but it felt good to see her heading the freezer with him; just like that morning when, sitting on his armchair, his eyes had followed her figure walking upstairs, naked in his black shirt, thinking how nice living with her could be.

They both lay in the freezer. There wasn't much room for both of them, but Mick held her on top of him, close to him, too scared to lose her. As the lid closed the cold freezer, they both fell asleep in peace.

***  
She opened her eyes, feeling for the first time good. She had slept. _Slept_, she thought with a smile.

Two days ago she had left Josef's office, with despair and fear, but still she knew that she was doing the right thing. When she arrived at Armand's house, he received her with kindness and surprise, that quickly changed in concern. He listened carefully to her as she told him that she had visions from Coraline's past. She described some of the vision and she instantly saw in his eyes that he believed her. His concern was then stronger. He told her that she had done the right thing and that he was going to help her. An hour later they arrived in his house, isolated in the mountains.

The first hours he convinced her to rest in the guest house's freezer. She only stood in the cold fog, too afraid to see Coraline's past. She finally stepped outside and lay on the couch an hour. Later that night, she told him in the details the visions, when she had them and how she felt during them. She explained him every thing, except the last one, because that one was also Josef's concern and she didn't want to disappoint him again.

When she said that the last visions happened when she was fully awaken, in Mick's arms, Armand showed his worry. He told her calmly, that there was a progress in her dreams and that there was a reason for them. Beth was then afraid that Coraline wanted to communicate with her and dreaded to see that woman again even after her death.

The day after, Armand showed her a very old book. As Beth opened the cover, she read a hand written note and as the first words entered her mind, she got a vision of Coraline writing those words. She'd let the book fall on the floor and had noticed in Armand's eyes that he'd seen something he'd never seen before. Her worry grew stronger, but he'd calmed her, telling her that they were going to find a way to use this strange power. He told her she had a gift and they had to try how to use it. Somehow Beth needed to hear that. It was a gift and not a burden. If it was a gift, then there was hope.

When Mick arrived that night, Beth was learning how to control her visions and he had seen her. Hopefully his love was strong enough, and even if she had been scared to see him run away, she had been relieved to see him stay. Oh yes, she had been more than relieved; he had shown her that she was the only one. Remembering how he'd whispered her name as they made love, gave her a shiver along her body.

She felt his arm on her stomach. Mick lay on his side as she was on her back. She turned her head and saw him still resting. She smiled; there was finally hope.

Beth carefully opened the lid and stepped outside. She saw his clothes next to hers on the chair. It felt so right to be here. As she walked to the bathroom she realized that it was her home. It always had been; since the night he had brought her here after her turning. Her apartment was only a reason to be alone. She'd thought then that she needed space, but she was afraid that her relationship with Mick was going to the wrong way. At the end, her choice had brought her visions… and Mick, she thought. Now she was with him, he'd came to find her.

She stood in the cold water of the shower, relaxing for the first time. She liked this place, it was so full of Mick everywhere. Even that blue light reminded her of him, and just as she thought about him, she smiled, feeling his arms around her.

"Good night" he whispered in her ears. His warm voice gave her shills all along her body. She was addicted to his voice.

"Good night" she answered.

His chin rested on her shoulder, one arm across her shoulder, the other one on her stomach; it reminded her of the last time they had been both standing in that same shower. She heard a growl deep inside him. She smiled; he remembered it too.

Her hands went on his arms and felt his strong muscles.

"Mick, turn me-" She said.

She smelled his confusion. He didn't know how to react but couldn't stop a new growl from escaping.

"Turn me around." She finished.

As she finally saw his face, she could guess in his eyes his surprise. She was amused. He finally smiled at her.

"That is not funny. You don't know how much I suffered that night."

Beth thought of that time she was in the shower in her black dress, her back against him. She remembered how she could feel his desire for her, she had even rubbed herself against his shaft. She smiled.

"Oh I surely do."

They smiled at each other and Mick became serious again, his eyes burning with desire. He slowly leant down and kissed her tenderly. Beth answered with the same softness and pulled him closer to her with her arms around his neck. A moan escaped from her mouth. She was so addicted to him, to his touch, the way he kissed her, touched her.

The kiss grew stronger. Beth felt his hands moving down on her back to her buttocks, caressing her wet skin. It drove her crazy. She gently bit his lower lip and a drop of his blood escaped. Mick felt how her desire suddenly exploded in her body. Her scent was so intoxicating. She began to rub herself against him and Mick pulled her against the cold wall. As she felt the touch of the glass on her back, she growled from the pleasure of his pressure on her. Her foot left the floor and slowly traced a trail along his calf. As she slowly reached the hollow behind his knee, she felt his hard shaft closer to her wet crotch. A strong hand took firmly hold of her thigh and she moaned. She felt Mick move his shaft against her, showing her how much he wanted her and it drove her crazy. She couldn't wait.

"Mick." She whispered in his mouth. She slowly broke the kiss and held his face between her hands. His silver eyes turned into hazel and the virile features of his face made her realize how much she loved him. This handsome face was the one of her lover, of the man she was completely in love with, of her guardian angel. Concern appeared in his eyes and Beth whispered.

"I love you so much." Mick kissed her.

Her lips followed a trail to his ear as his mouth went to her neck. She nibbed his earlob and felt his shaft rub her. She wanted to feel him inside her and bit a little stronger on his skin. She had instantly a response. She felt both hands grabbing her thighs firmly and lift her against the wall. She looked at him and they stared at each other as he slowly entered her. She leaned her head back against the wall as she felt his length fill her completely and his lips and tongue licking her neck.

When he was fully inside her, he began to thrust deep inside her. She moaned his name and clenched his hair between her fingers. His mouth went up to her ear and he whispered her name as he filled her again. She shivered as his voice echoed in her ears and almost felt the vibration of his vocal cords deep inside her. He had such a power over her.

"Please Mick" she moaned "Say it again."

He lifted his face so he could see her. He slowed down his rhythm and whispered her name again. She took a handfull of his wet hair and moaned loudly, her mouth close to his ear. He repeated her name again and again as he moved faster each time, feeling how she responded to him.

His fingers clenched the skin of her buttocks as he felt himself reach his climax. Beth's wall tightened around him as he moved faster and growled her name. She felt the tip of his fangs on her skin. She was close to exploding too and trailed her mouth down to his neck. Mick plunged into her in one strong and deep move and she growled loudly. His fangs had just pierced her flesh and she could feel him empty himself deep inside her. His jerky moves and his tongue on her wounds made her explode in return. She bit him firmly in the neck and felt a rush of warm blood full of endorfines fill her mouth. Strong emotions caught her, it was his love, passion, desire.

They stood under the cold water falling upon then, drops running along their skin. The feel of each other was reassuring and comforting them. They were back together. Mick finally let her down on the floor and looked at her. Her face was even more rested than the night before. He smiled to her and kissed her gently on her lips. He turned off the water and they both left the shower.

Beth watched him as he dried himself with the black towel. His body lighted by the blue light that underlined his form. She was with a Greek god she thought. As he finished, he looked at her, standing in front of him, still wet, holding her white towel in front of her, her chin rested on it, a big smile on her lips. He shook his head and went to her. He kissed her and gave her a little slap on her buttocks.

"Hurry and come have your breakfast."

She saw him leave the bathroom and she began to dry herself. It felt so right to be here with him. Everything was so natural, like they had been living together their whole life long. She put on her clothes and went downstairs. He stood in the kitchen, filling a glass of blood. The smell reached her; it was fresh blood.

She went next to him and looked at her glass surprised. He smiled to her.

"I kept some of the bottles in case you wanted to come back."

A warm wave reached her body. He had waited for her. She brought the glass to her lips and drank the red liquid. The strong new and fresh energy filled her veins. She could feel her body getting stronger after each mouthful. It felted so good. Mick watched her, his both hands on the kitchen surface, his glass already empty in between. As she emptied the content, he said.

"Beth, I'd like you to stay here."

She put her glass on the counter and swallowed the last mouthful. She looked at him in silence and finally answered.

"Okay."

He stared at her.

"I meant as moving here for good."

She smiled. "Yes, me too."

He nodded and looked back at his glass, a huge smile on his lips.

Beth walked towards him and brought her arms around him. She smelled him and exhaled. He turned around and took her in his arms.

"I missed you so much." She said, her face on his shoulder.

"I missed you too."

She lifted her face.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away that night."

He rubbed her cheek and kissed her. He brushed her lips with his and stared at her.

"I love you so much." It was the only answer he could think of.

But she followed:

"The vision was so strong. It never happened when I was awake. Then I had this dream with Coraline and Josef and I knew I had to leave and do something."

Mick listened to her carefully.

"I told him what I saw and he let me leave. I was so worried about those dreams and I could see in his eyes that my dream was part of his past too. I understood that as I told him the number I'd seen."

"What number?" Mick finally asked.

"1608."

Mick released her and walked to his office, Beth following him. He opened a drawer and took a picture.

"Mick?"

He looked at her, his face suddenly very serious.

"We have to go to Josef."


	13. Chapter 13 : A symbol of the past

**Hi!  
Here comes a new chapter with a lot of things happening. Some of you wanted answers especially from Josef, here they are with even a little cliff *smirk*  
I want to thank you for your kind review, I was SO happy to read them!! :)  
I hope you'll like this chapter, I'll wait for your feedback ;)  
Thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you to my two great betas Ancholia and Moonjat too.  
This chapter as you can see is rated NC-17... I couldn't help myself *smirk***

**A symbol of the past**

The motor stopped as the car parked. She looked at her hands. For the first time they had a serious trail on the case and she had been given the key to it. She felt his eyes on her, she lifted her face and met his gaze as he put a hand on hers.

"You're okay?"

She nodded. She was indeed okay, like she had never felt since her turning. The case had finally a new trail to explore but this was in part because of her vision.

Mick opened his door and walked around the car before he opened for Beth. She smiled at him. Being with a 85 years old vampire had its benefits, being a gentleman was one of them. She followed him into the hall and stepped into the elevator. Last time she'd taken it, she had told him she was going to leave. She was worried about his reaction.

She felt an arm around her waist. Mick had felt her worry since they'd left and as he squeezed her, she instantly felt better. Beth realized that she had finally found the real cure and the thought made her smile.

The door opened and Mick took her hand in his. They walked hand in hand down the corridor and reached the office. Beth felt nervous. There was a smell she hadn't expected here, not so soon. They entered the office and there he was, sitting in front of Josef.

Josef stood up, a smile on his lips.

"Good. The duo is back."

"Hi Beth." Talbot stood up, his eyes locked on her hand held by Mick's.

Beth nodded to him. She hadn't seen him since that horrible night at her apartment.

Ben took a look at Josef who nodded a goodbye. He walked towards Mick and said a low "Hi Mick" before he left the office. As he passed, Beth could smell all his emotions and it made her feel even worse. Ben looked tired and weak. She could tell that he hadn't slept in days.

Mick finally approached the desk with Beth and they both sat.

Josef watched them and said.

"So, is love back in the air?"

Beth couldn't hold back a smile. The worried Josef she had left last time had disappeared. The old sarcastic one was back. Mick nodded and as he crossed his legs, he began to speak.

"So, Josef why don't you finally tell us everything you know?"

Josef raised an eyebrown and whistled. "That would take a very long time my friend. After 400 years I became a real encyclopedia." He winked at Beth.

Mick took from the pocket of his long dark coat a picture that he put on the desk.

Josef recognized the picture, it was the symbol of blood on the chest of one of the victims.

"I already told you. I don't know what that means."

"Oh no Josef. On the contrary, I think you know very well what the symbol means."

Josef looked silently at Mick then Beth who couldn't hold his stare. Mick continued.

"What about: 1608?"

Beth lifted her eyes and saw the mask of fear cover Josef's face, just like the night she'd told him she was leaving. He almost fell off his chair, his two hands on the desk, one taking the picture. The symbol suddenly became all clear, the oval, the line and the two "6": it was clearly the dreadful number.

"Josef?"

"Yes Mick, I heard you." A painful sigh left him. "You're right, I might already know the killer, or should I say, the potential killers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it might be one of three women I knew."

"Knew?" Beth's little voice broke through. Josef looked at her with a sad face and nodded.

"Yes, knew. Because all three of them are already dead."

"But that's not possible." She added as Mick fell back in the armchair.

"No, it is exactly what we are supposed to find."

Beth watched Mick with a surprised look. He turned towards her.

"Guillermo told me that the reason why we can't smell the vampire's scent is because he's already dead."

"She." Corrected Josef.

"Yes." Replied Mick.

"So, our killer is one of the three women. And who are they?" asked Beth.

Josef sighed one more time.

"Well… The first one was killed by me." He looked at Beth straight in the eyes. "Coraline." Beth's blood almost frozed in her veins. "The second one was killed by Mick." He stared at his friend. "Lola." Mick rubbed his lips remembering her death. "And the last one was killed a long time ago." He paused, watching outside. "It was my sire… Aliana."

Mick raised his back from the chair.

"I thought your sire was -"

"Yes, he was my sire after she died. Friedrich was her sire. Aliana was killed three nights after my turning. The 16th August 1608."

***

Talbot arrived in his office. He sat at his desk and looked at the blank computer screen. Josef Kostan made him nervous. Talbot knew he did that so he was sure he would obey him. He hated this situation. He'd asked nothing and it just fell upon him, like a huge stone from a wall. He remembered that night when he thought he had lost Beth. Seeing her now holding Mick's hand had broke his heart. She looked beautiful. Her face was peaceful, her eyes brighter. The Beth he'd seen at work, since she'd changed, was a lot more different. The one he'd met at Kostan's office was a woman in love.

He sighed and took from a drawer the file on Mick St John. Kostan had ordered him to leave Mick alone. Mick was the wrong target as Kostan said, but Talbot had another opinion. Everything was because of that man, monster. He'd learned enough about Josh Lindsay's death to know that since Mick St John appeared in their life, everything had changed. The report said that St John had been heroic trying to save Lindsay's life, but Talbot wasn't ready to believe in his good side. Even when Mick first drove him to Kostan's building, he had told him that Beth cared for him. It had surprised him to hear that from St John. He still didn't know why he'd told him that. Was he trying to be friendly? Talbot couldn't believe that.

Talbot was staring at the picture of Mick hit by a car, when his phone began to ring.

"A.D.A Talbot?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"_Did you read the list?"_

His heart sank. That wasn't the killer's voice, but the one when he first received the list.

"Yes, I did." He remembered what Kostan told him and added. "It doesn't make any sense."

"_Oh don't lie to me. I think you know very well what this means."_

"What do you want?"

"_We only want Kostan."_

Talbot looked in front of him. The voice gave him cold shivers.

"I – I can't give you him."

A terrible laugh broke the strange silence.

"_Yes, you will. You know his friend, Mick St John?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_You'll give him to us, then we'll have Kostan."_

Talbot suddenly thought about Beth. If Mick was a target, then Beth would be one too.

"I only have one condition."

"_Of course you have."_

"You won't take Beth Turner."

"_Who?"_

Talbot was surprised and suddenly felt like he was doing something wrong, but his voice kept talking without his own will.

"St John's wife turned her."

There was another silence on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"_We'll contact you."_

Talbot looked at the phone. He realized that he'd made a terrible mistake. They didn't know about Beth. He suddenly reached the list and read it fast. Her name wasn't on the list. He stared straight in front of him, terror runing through his body.

He'd betrayed her.

***

The night was cold. The rain had fallen all day long and now the smell of wet humus surrounded the place. The castle was plunged into darkness, only some lights shone through the night.

In the room, they were silent. They'd just heard something they hadn't expected.

He looked at his Sire. His face was suddenly cold, grave.

"Who is this Beth Turner?" asked the dark figure beside him.

Lance turned and watched the hidden old face.

"Never heard of her before."

Richelieu stood up from his chair.

"He told you that Coraline turned her. That's impossible. When would have she done that?"

Lance walked towards the window. The night had fallen on the French wood. His monster's eyes could see the nocturnal animals waking up. Like him, they were night hunters, ready to jump on their poor victims. As his eyes fixed the dark sky, he answered.

"She didn't turn her when I came for her. If she has, then it happened after."

"Then Henri must know." Added Richelieu. "What did your man say about Henri?"

Lance turned and looked at his Sire.

"He found no trail of Henri. He lied to Cynthia. He's with _them._" A grimace of disgust appeared on his face.

The dark figure walked behind Lance, a cold wave of air followed.

"The youngest isn't the foolest."

"Henri doesn't know what he does." Answered Lance with disgust.

Richelieu looked at the family tree on his desk.

"We do like we've planned. She's going to take him, isn't she Lance?"

Lance nodded. "That's the plan."

"We'll take care of that Beth Turner after that. We have to kill Kostan first."

***

Mick and Beth walked inside his apartment. They'd stopped at her own to take some of her clothes. As Mick closed the door, he watched Beth who was still silent. They were both anxious about what Josef had told them.

Josef had explained how Aliana had been killed, that a vampire had decapitated her and left. He'd tried many years to find who the killer was, but never found the answer. A sad silence had filled the office. Then Josef looked at Mick, with eyes he had never seen before. Beth was suddenly terribly worried for him and for what he was going to say.

"I never saw her body." The words had filled the silent room.

Mick and Beth had looked at each other, then Josef had revealed that the same night Friedrich had told him about her death, he'd left the house. Friedrich had never spoken of her body and Josef had assumed he'd buried her somewhere in the city.

Beth sat on the couch and Mick came next to her.

"Hey". His deep tender voice brought her back. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"You're okay?"

"Yes. It's just that what Josef said is so sad."

Mick nodded.

"You think Aliana is the killer?"

Mick stared the table in front of him, his face suddenly serious.

"I don't know. Coraline is dead, just like Lola. And as he told us, he never saw the body." He paused then looked at Beth. "When I burned Coraline, I never saw her aches and then she came back."

Beth shivered as she heard her name. Mick took her hand and squeezed it.

"She's dead Beth, there's no doubt about it."

She nodded, smiling to him, but not completely sure if it was true. Then she thought about Josef.

"I can't imagine how terrible it must have been for him."

"Yeah, me too."

"My Sire died, but I hated her. Josef loved that woman, he wanted to live forever with her, and she died. Now she might be back and she's killing vampires. Why?"

"I don't know Beth. Maybe Josef is keeping other secrets about her from us."

Beth looked at her hands. This case was terrible, everything had turned into something horrible. Her visions, the murders, Talbot.

"Hey."

She stared at Mick and saw in his eyes how much he cared for her.

"You may have lost your Sire, but I'm here for you, forever, no matter what." He paused and plunged intensely into her eyes. "I love you so much Beth."

Beth felt like she never had been before. All the horrible things that had happened to her before didn't matter anymore. The man in front of her had told her what she needed to hear. If she had pushed him the first time he'd told her he loved her, she felt now like it was his very first declaration and she wasn't going to push him away. She leaned down and as she fixed his eyes, she kissed him with the strongest love she could feel.

She caressed his cheek with her hand and broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Mick. I couldn't and I can't live without you."

They looked at each other and Mick slowly brought his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly, feeling her cold and sweet lips; he put a hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss grew stronger. Mick took Beth by the waist and had her straddle him. Her hands travelled to his hair as he rubbed her back down to her butt.

She slid down on his lap and heard him growl as she slowly moved on his crotch. She moaned in his mouth as she opened his shirt and felt the cold skin of his hard chest. Mick suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her.

"God Beth, you don't know what you do to me."

She smiled and tenderly kissed his neck, rubbing herself against him, becoming harder. She slowly clenched the thin skin of his neck with her fangs and heard him growl again.

Suddenly her shirt was on the floor and felt her bra following. Mick cupped her breast and searched for her lips. Beth pulled his shirt down as she kissed him and went to his belt. He stopped her and lay her back on the couch, never breaking his kiss.

He brought his hand along her thigh as his tongue played with hers in her mouth. He could feel her hips pushing up against him. His hands went to the belt of her trousers and slowly unbuttoned it. She lifted her butt and felt the material of her trousers and panties descend along her legs. She raised her back and took Mick's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She opened the buckle of his belt then saw him stand in front of her. His trousers and pants were at his feet, his body lighted by the lights of the fire behind Beth. She looked at him, possessed by the beautiful figure of the man who was hers.

He sat back on the couch and took her in his arms. She sat on his lap, straddling him and rubbed herself against his hard shaft. They both sighed, feeling the need for each other. Beth looked into his eyes and felt his arousal and desire for her. She took his length in her hand and began to stroke him slowly. His head fell back and growled as he felt her fingers playing with the top of his cock. He moaned her name and Beth stroke him harder. She felt her hand and the tip of his length close to her already wet entry. Mick finally took her face between his hands and kissed her.

"Turn around."

She looked at him, confused.

Mick slowly lifted her and turned her around. Beth kneeled on the couch and sat back on his lap, her back against his chest. She felt his hands around her, cupping her breast, playing with her nipples. She could feel his shaft against her butt and slowly rubbed herself against him. One of his hand left one nipple and went down between her legs, her head fell back on his shoulder as she felt him rubbing her clit, a finger entering her then a second. His mouth was on her neck, licking her skin above her veins. She turned her head and found his lips searching for hers.

"Mick, please."

Her voice was a shivering whisper as he stroked her. He lifted her by her hips and brought his shaft close to her entry. He rubbed his cock against her wet flesh, causing her moans and her fingers clenching his hair. Then he slowly lowered her upon him and both sighed. Beth began to move, his hand still cupping her.

Her hand came behind his head, she kissed him, her tongue licking his lower lip, quickly taken by his tongue. She moved faster as Mick pressed his hand down between her legs. His other hand left her hard nipple and took her free hand down with his. He placed her hand between her legs so she feel them. Beth sighed loudly in his mouth as she felt herself then his shaft moving inside her.

"Oh god, Mick"

"hmmm, you feel so good". He moaned, his breath brushing her hair.

Beth felt pleasure build in her belly and Mick move faster. His mouth left her lips and travelled to her ear, he whispering her name, then moved down to her neck where she felt his tongue and fangs.

She was close and began to pant. She murmured his name and saw his arm approach her mouth. She pushed herself up and down around his thick shaft filling her deep inside, her walls tight around him, until she finally spasmed. Her fangs pierced his flesh and exploded as with the sweet taste of his blood in her mouth.

Mick moved her hips up and lifted his butt to thrust deeper inside her, close to climax. His mouth on her neck, he kissed and licked her skin and with a last hard stroke, before biting her. He felt the vibrations of her growl deep inside him, as he emptied himself inside her.

He slowly licked the wound which slowly disappeared and felt her lips kissing where she had bitten him. He gave her small kisses on her neck, chin and lips, still holding her tight against him and slowly lowered on his side, so they were both lying.

Mick kissed her shoulder and slowly removed himself from inside her hearing her sigh. She turned and lay her back on the couch finally looking at him. He was smiling.

"Welcome home Beth."

***

Josef stood in his living-room. The freshie had just left and he was looking at the city. Mick and Beth had left some hours ago. He was glad to see that one good thing had happened this day. Beth was back with his friend and had seen happiness in their eyes.

This relief didn't last long since Mick had asked him about that terrible number. As he'd explained them about the three women who had been important in his life, Josef knew that one of them was a suspect. He was no fool. Mick and Beth had guessed it too.

He sighed loudly. A strong pain was there, deep in his chest. He knew she was somewhere in the city, looking for revenge. But why? He only loved her, never betrayed her. They'd told him she was dead. How could he possibly know it wasn't true?

"Aliana." He whispered in the silent room.

The old love was still deep inside him. How would he fight against his very first love?

He looked down at the floor, then turned around, heading his freezer, not noticing the figure on the roof of the building in front of his window, her hair blown by the wind, a mischievious smile on her red lips.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Dark Venus

Hi!  
I'm sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. I hope you will forgive me and that this chapter is worth the wait.

Thank you to my two betas **Ancholia** and **Moonjat**!

Please let me know if you liked it, I love your reviews! :)

**The Dark Venus** (R)

The candles were making a shining circle around her bed. She used to fear fire, not anymore. Her long hair spread upon the pillow, her long black gown on the white sheets, she was a beautiful demon back from hell.

She'd watched all his reaction back from the first murder to the discovery of her secret message and she had seen the slow evolution from concern to deep fear. The light slowly disappearing in his eyes, letting place to a cold old memory was her deepest pleasure. Josef Kostan was broken, desperate and scared. He didn't know who his enemy was, only the image of a ghost back from a terrible past, back from death. She had what she finally wanted. Revenge and soon death.

She smiled, her red mischievous lips lightened by the warm light of the candles. She had called France minutes ago. They told her that it was time. She had been ready for this for a long time, since her murder. Since that terrible night.

Her body tensed with the anticipated excitement. In a few hours her revenge would be complete. Humans and vampires would slowly wake up for this new day not even knowing what would happen soon. They would open their eyes, some in peace, other in fear and one would close them forever. Josef Kostan was going to die tonight.

***

The rain hit the walls of the castle. The sun was hidden behind loud, grey and black clouds, full of anger. The dead leaves on the ground were drowning in the muddy water, the trees were completely naked from their green leaves. Life had left them for the bitter winter.

The lonely castle was silent and seemed bowed by the weight of the water falling from the sky and by the terrible purpose which was planned by its occupants.

In a closed room, in the basement, three dark creatures were smiling.

"She's going to move in a few hours and then she'll have his head."

"Good, good. We have to be ready for her return." Richelieu said sitting on his chair.

"The plane is waiting for my instruction. I'll go to L.A to see his inanimate body."

"No."

Lance turned, the dark vampire hidden in his black cloak, only the icy light from his eyes shining through the shadows, stood a few inches from him.

"You'll stay here Lance. She'll bring us the head as we planned."

"But I want to be there."

"Lance." interrupted Richelieu and showed him the door.

Lance's black eye burned with anger as he left the room.

The dark figure moved silently, a cold wave following him.

"The American community is going to fall with him and his bloodline will disappear."

"There's still Mick St John who was turned by Kostan." Added Richelieu.

"He won't live long. I foresaw it." He smiled.

"And what about this girl?"

"If that human told us right, then she's ours. But don't let us get carried away by this human. We'll make the decision in time. First _she_'s going to give us Kostan's head, then we'll see."

***

He looked at the ceiling. The morning's light was slowly entering the room. He hadn't slept. He just couldn't. The guilt burning his mind. Why had he told them about Beth?

He'd spent the night remembering each word from his phone conversation and each time, his whole body burned with anger.

He slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he turned on the light, then saw his reflexion in the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes surrounded by dark blue rings, his cheeks hollow, his lips pale.

It was time to go to work, but Talbot couldn't focus. He knew he'd done something very wrong, stupid, which was going to probably cost Beth's life. He turned his eyes from the mirror, unable to see his face, unable to watch the man who'd betrayed her.

He stepped in the shower and tried to think. He had to tell her, but how? She was with St John and Kostan who were going to kill him. His heart began to beat faster. Kostan was supposed to call him today as he did everyday. He had to answer him, especially after the call he got last night.

Talbot leaned his head down. If only he could hide the truth to Kostan, but he knew that the vampire would feel his fear and guess that he was hiding something. He was lost. He had betrayed her. He turned the warm water to the cold one. The reaction was instantanous. His muscles contracted with the cold aggression on his skin, awaking every cell of his body and mind. He stepped outside and grabbed a towel before walking back into his bedroom.

The large mirror of his dressing showed him what he didn't want to see. He opened it without looking at his figure in the mirror. He studied all the perfectly white shirts, black suits in front of him. He was a successful, smart man, but he had ruined everything. He took the first thing in front of him and dressed.

He took his suitcase and keys and walked towards the door. Just before he opened it, he exhaled, looking down. Suddenly he hit the door with his fist.

The short pain was nothing consider the one in his heart and especially nothing with what was waiting for him.

***

The sound of the living city was a peaceful melody. He stood in his red dressing gown of silk, a glass of blood mixed with whisky in his hand. His head was hurting him, he couldn't rest that day. His dreams were disturbing him. Since Beth had brought back from the past his darker memories, his mind had opened a door which was closed for many years. All the memories with Aliana, her voice, the smell and the touch of her sweet skin, the taste of her blood were surrounding him in a violent hallucination.

He remembered the first night he saw her, her first kiss, his turning. Everything was so vivid in his mind. He brought the cold glass to his lips and emptied the blood. The whisky filled with the fresh blood all his tensed body.

He looked at the sun which slowly began its descent, leaving the darkness above them. Josef was nervous, he could feel something would happen soon. It was now only a matter of time before he would finally face the woman who had changed his life forever.

He put the glass on a table and when to his dressing room. He chose his favorite suit, dark blue, with a black shirt and a silver tie. His movements were mechanical, like a man ready to face his destiny.

When he was ready, Josef arrived in his office. His men weren't there yet. He turned all the computers on and read the first numbers of the day. An ironic smile brushed his lips. He won money this day and maybe it was his last one. He went to pour himself another drink. The warm and caramel-sour scent of the Whisky awoken his senses.

He walked towards his desk, looking at the sky showing a beautiful explosion of warm colours. He put the glass on the desk, his hand in the trousers, lost in the contemplation of the sky. He was suddenly nostalgic. He turned to his chair and as he sat down, his eyes opened wide, his hands shaking.

In the middle of the table, lay a black envelope.

***

He slowly opened his eyes and felt an arm across his stomach. He lifted his head and looked down at the blonde sleeping head on his chest. He smiled. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was lying in his freezer with his Beth.

His body was aching for blood. He concentrated on Beth's breath and caught that she was deep in rest. He moved her carefully on his side and slowly got of the freezer without awaking her. He knew how much she needed to rest and for the first time, he saw how tired she had been.

In the shower, he thought of the last weeks, how everything had changed so fast. He couldn't hardly believe that he was finally with the woman he loved. So many obstacles had crossed their ways; Coraline, he a vampire, she a human, then the turning and her visions. Somehow he always knew it would be her and only her and Mick felt that all these obstacles had made their love stronger.

He remembered her beautiful smile when, lying both naked on his couch, he had welcomed her home. Not only her smile, but all the expressions which made her face so beautiful, so rich, confirmed each time his complete love for her.

The water ran through his hair as he rubbed them with shampoo. His fingers in his hair reminded him of how he liked to feel her fingers in his curls. He remembered the last time they were both standing in that same shower, making love, the feeling of her skin against his, her voice moaning his name, the weight of her body in his arms as he pushed deep inside her, her walls tight around him, wet, her breath against his skin, the look in her eyes, full of lust and love, then changing into iceblue, making her more gorgeous than ever, her tongue playing with his in their mouths, licking his neck, the sounds of their growls and moans completed by the sound of the exertions of their bodies meeting each other, wet, sweaty, her fangs piercing his skin, her blood in his mouth, he finally exploding inside her.

Mick opened his eyes and felt his fangs in his mouth. Great, he thought, now he was hungry and aroused. He turned off the water and dried himself. As he was finished, he walked outside the bathroom and as he reached the freezer's room, he stopped and concentrated on Beth's breathing. She was still resting, deep in her dreams. He went downstairs and poured himself a glass of fresh blood. He went with the glass to his office, waiting for Beth to wake up. He turned his computer on and opened the murders' file. Pictures appeared on the screen with his notes. He watched the symbol and thought of Josef's past. The violence in the murders showed a terrible anger. What could motivate such a hatred? Mick read his notes and remembered what Henri had told them. The French family was behind those murders and they were using someone close to Josef to do that work. The murderer was the connection between the murders and the French bloodline. Mick drew to lines from the word "murders" and "French bloodline" and wrote one word between the lines: Aliana.

There was a good reason they had chosen her, she wanted revenge, but for what? Something was missing. Mick inhaled and emptied his glass of blood. He watched the clock and looked towards the stairs. He focused on the room where she was still lying and heard that she wasn't awake. He stood up and went to the kitchen. As he rinsed the glass, he stared at the stairs and thought of how Beth was tired. He smiled to himself, last night hadn't been for rest. After he had told her welcome, she had kissed him. He had answered it leisurely at first, then the sensation of their tongues rubbing each other awoke desire again. They had made love slowly, enjoying the touch of each other. He on top of her, her legs high around his waist, one of her hand on his buttock feeling his muscles tightened as he pushed inside her, the other one in his hair. He held her by her thigh, enjoying the softness of her skin, moving slowly in and out until they both reached climax.

The cell phone awoke Mick from his day dream and he looked at the screen almost relieved to disturb his sudden desire to wake up Beth. It was Guillermo who called him and asked him to come.

Mick took his leather jacket and as he reached the door, he stopped and concentrated on Beth's breathing. There was no change. He left her a note on the kitchen surface and left the appartment, hoping that she wouldn't need him.

On the road to the morgue, his cellphone rang again and Mick answered without watching the name on the screen.

"I'm on my way, Guillermo!"

"Mick."

It wasn't Guillermo, but the voice of someone deeply worried. Josef.

"Josef, what happened?"

"My office, right now."

Mick pulled down and changed the direction. The motor of the Mercedes echoed in the streets of sleeping L.A.

***

Josef hung up and put the phone on the desk, next to the black envelope. His face was frozen, his eyes wide opened.

The office was silent, the whole building was plunged into darkness and silence. Suddenly it occurred to Josef that something was wrong. His pupils left the sight of the letter and found the little clock on the desk. At this time, his men were supposed to be already there, trying to buy and sell auctions.

He looked at the red letter on the black enveloppe. The words were so clear. "I'm back for you."

Josef pulled the letter on the side and opened a drawer. He took a gun with silver amunition. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the whole environnement. Beyond the human's lifes, there were no sounds, only the terrible silence around him. The silence before the storm. Then it reached him, the scent, a familiar scent of orchids. His fingers squeezed the gun.

She was here.

***

The cars moved on the streets like small insects and she was the goddess watching them, smiling.

Everything was just like she wanted. The building was empty. She had put a warning on the front doors, "Gas leak" was enough to repulse human and vampires. The zone was cleared and ready for her work.

Her long hair brushed by the wind, moved in rhythm with her long black coat which hide her long sword in her hand, a black orchid on the pommel. She inhaled the air and smelled him. She smiled. She slowly moved towards the door and opened it.

The stairs were a long corridor which would guide her to her last victim. She walked downstairs, making no noise, like a cat ready to catch the mouse.

She stopped in the middle and listened. Josef was in the level just below her. She listened to him. He knew she was here, he'd just caught her soft scent, the one he had been so addicted to. He knew who was coming to kill him.

She smiled and followed the steps to the door of his level. She opened it carefully. She wanted him to wait for her. The corridor was silent, the lights guiding her to the place where he was. She could smell him, his feelings.

She was near the office, Josef was just around the corner. She inhaled deeply the air and felt his fear. She knew he was waiting.

Her steps echoed in the corridor, she slowly turned and saw him standing in the middle of the office, his face pallid like the dead.

***

She was finally here, in front of him. Beautiful and dangerous. He couldn't believe it, he didn't understand.

"Why?" His voice echoed in the room.

"My vengeance helps others."

Her cold and evil voice gave him shivers. He still didn't understand. That was impossible, because

"You were dead."

Suddenly her laugh echoed between the walls, like the devil himself was there.

"Yes, I was but you should have done the job yourself. Your friend is as naïve as you are."

She made one step towards him, her sword in her back.

"I don't forgive those who try to kill me. Your young stupid friend ruined my life, my reputation and all this because of you."

"Lola, you-"

"Now _you_ will die."

***

As he entered the building, he didn't notice the sign on the door and was surprised to see the hall empty. There should be at least several people watching who entered or left the place. He took the elevator, a little nervous.

The car stopped at the right level and the doors slowly opened. He caught voices as he walked down the corridor then stopped. He recognized Josef but didn't know who he was with. He went carefully towards the office, then turned to see a woman's back, with long hair and a sword in her hand. Josef was staring at her, his face pallid, his eyes silver, fangs out.

Suddenly the woman turned around and saw him. His heart stopped beating as he saw the terrible face of the demon in front of him. He didn't have time to understand what happened when a loud sound echoed, followed by a violent scream.

Everything happened very fast. His body was suddenly taken by a strange force, lifted in the air, the window broken and falling into the void.

The only thing he could catch was the voice of Josef Kostan screaming his name as the wind brushed his face.

"Talbot!"

***

_Darkness…_

_My footsteps echo in the cold corridor… the candles lighten my way… anger feels my heart…they have decapitated Lady Dubois…_

_Darkness…_

_I see the door, his office, I know he's not here, I slowly push open the door…_

_Darkness…_

_A long, tall white candle with a red cross burns next to me… I stand behind the desk… there is an old document…I recognize some names on it… each name followed by a bloodtype… Richelieu B+, Armand du Plessis A-, me AB-… a name on top of the list… the father of my bloodline…one name, one bloodtype…AB-_

_Darkness…_

_The air is suddenly cold… the candle's light slowly disappear and darkness fills the room… Someone is with me… I see a long and tall figure in front of me… his face is hidden in the darkness… his eyes… two white cold lights in the darkness… his voice is evil…"Blood is the answer."_

_Darkness._

Her eyes opened widely, her face tensed by the fear, her mind paralysed by the vision of those cold white eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving or staying?

**Hi, here comes finally a new update. I'm sorry it took so long to post it, but few things happened in RL... now I'm all ready to write new chapters for you :)  
Thank you to my two great betas Ancholia and Moonjat!**

Leaving or staying?

The door of the elevator opened and he caught strong scents that disturbed him. Anger, fear, revenge, all from vampires… and a human. Mick walked faster towards the office and the wind caught him as he stood in the middle of the room seeing Josef next to a broken window.

"Josef, what happened? Are you alright?"

His worry grew when he saw the livid face of his friend, a gun in his hand. Only then he recognized a faint scent that he knew and recognized.

Josef realized at least that Mick was here.

"We have to catch her before it's too late Mick. She was there ready to kill me when he appeared and she kidnapped him. I tried to shoot her but she was too fast."

Mick didn't recognize his friend, words were fast coming from his mouth without a breath.

"Did Aliana take Talbot?"

For a second Josef didn't understand, then all the things that happened before came back to his mind like an old movie.

"It has never been Aliana, Mick. It was Lola."

Mick froze in the middle of the office. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I killed her, she was-"

"Dead, yes! We all thought that but somehow she survived. She's back for revenge and we have to find her. I lost precious minutes standing here!"

He grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed a number. Mick heard him talking to the Cleaner asking her to contact the other eldest vampires. His mind was lost, he remembered very clearly that night when she felt in the silver pool, her body paralyzed, the fire, Beth's reassuring face and smile… Beth. He suddenly took his phone in his pocket and dialed her number.

After a few rings she finally answered.

"Beth! you alright?"

"Mick?… yes…I'm alright". He heard some doubt in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

He hesitated to tell her what had just happened but thought it wasn't a good idea to worry her.

"Yeah... I just wanted to check if you were okay. I'll be home soon, can you wait for me?"

"Sure. Are you sure everything is okay?"

He smiled as he recognized her perpetual curiosity.

"I'll tell you when I'll get home."

He tried not to sound too alarming and hung up before giving her a chance to ask more questions. He noticed his friend standing beside his desk, concern and resolution in his dark eyes.

***

She looked at the phone in silence. The apartment was empty, only her breath and the sounds of the city were surrounding her.

She knew that Mick wasn't telling her everything, she could tell by the sound of his voice that something important had happened. Was it because of the murders? Or her visions?

The visions. Only thinking of the word reminded her of the cold eyes she'd seen earlier this day.

Beth lay her back on the couch, her eyes lost in the void, remembering every details of her last vision. It had been so different. She knew that it didn't happen here in L.A. It was something that happened a long time ago, somewhere she couldn't tell, only that it was a beautiful castle hiding dark and dangerous secrets… dangerous yes, even Coraline had felt the danger by entering the office… the cold voice, the temperature falling suddenly down… her breath getting colder… and his words like ice through her skin…

_Blood is the answer_

Beth suddenly froze and came back to reality. She looked at the phone still in her hand and dialed a number.

As Du Plessis answered she asked him to come as soon as possible.

***

He felt his body lifted in the air by a strange force but his body was lying on a rough floor and still he could feel it moving.

He slowly opened his eyes and thought that everything he'd felt was just a nightmare. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and suddenly he realized that it hadn't been a dream.

Talbot was lying on the floor of a little room with no windows, only walls of stones and a little lamp in a corner where he could distinguish someone. The shadow of the figure was moving with the light.

Talbot's heart raced faster. He didn't remember much, just the face of the scary woman, Josef Kostan's shocked face and suddenly just wind and sounds from the city.

He glanced at her. She was cleaning a wound, blood slowly dripping on the floor and next to her leg, a glass of blood. She took the glass with her other hand and drank the vital liquid. The view reminded him of the night when he discovered that Beth was a vampire. He had been scared, even repulsed, but when he woke up, Beth was watching him with the same tender face that he had liked so much when she was still a human.

The vampire who was now cleaning her wound was a lot different. This one was a real monster and this made him realize how bad he felt after betraying her. Now he was paying for what he had done to her.

Suddenly her eyes were upon him. She smiled slightly and he could see two white fangs shining in the dark light. She stood up, holding her glass of blood in her hand.

"Good you're awake. We are leaving soon, before they find us."

His heart beat against his chest and he couldn't stop himself from asking

"Where?"

She smiled as she answered

"To the only place where I'm sure we will kill him."

Talbot felt suddenly sick, the room began to turn very fast around him, only her blue eyes fixed upon him. Questions hitting him; where were they going? Who were they? But he softly fell in a dense darkness.

***

His nervous steps echoed in the office, pacing back and forth, waiting for his guests. Mick sat silently on a chair, watching his friend. He knew how this time was decisive for many of them and slowly realised that he himself would be a part of that decision.

The elevator finally ringed and the door opened followed by the sound of several steps. The figures appeared in the office and Josef, with no ceremony, guided his guests to another room.

The place was simple, three black leather couches and a low table in the center.

The vampires took place on the couches and stared silently at Josef who was the only one standing. Mick could sense that Josef was now angry.

"I asked you to come because the French bloodline has made their first strike."

Mick felt in part responsible for what the French bloodline had done. He was after all Coraline's exhusband. Then he slowly stared at the other vampires in the room.

The Cleaner, Guillermo, Logan and Henri listened to Josef carefully.

Josef kept talking.

"We finally know who the killer is and surprisingly enough it's Lola who was supposed to be dead."

Mick lowered his head, the weight of responsibility became heavier with each word from his friend. As Josef explained what happened, Mick remembered all the things that had happened lately. Coraline's death, Lola's return, the French bloodline… and all of them led him to one conclusion: he was the reason why everything had turned so badly.

Josef's voice rose in the room.

"We have to do something now! Richelieu has gone too far; he came into my territory and we have to stop him. Unfortunately time is against us but it is against them as well."

The Cleaner finally asked

"Do you think she's still in L.A?"

Josef smiled for the first time then the shadow of anger covered his face again.

"No, I'm sure she's planning on leaving the country soon enough and I think I know where she's going." He paused. "That's why we're leaving tonight."

Mick hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Tonight?"

"Yes and here is what we're going to do."

As Josef explained to the Cleaner to take over his position in the community to look after the city. Mick realized that he had no choice. Everything had happened so fast since Beth was turned but he had no time to think, he had to make a decision. Stay with Beth or leave with Josef. He already knew the answer.

Josef turned to Guillermo and Logan.

"Logan I want you to keep an eye on my accounts while I'm gone. If one cent is missing when I'll come back, your head will fly through the sky. Guillermo, I want you to prepare enough bags of blood for my men. I don't care about your waiting list, I want all the blood you have. Is that clear?"

Guillermo answered yes but Logan rubbed his neck.

Henri looked at Josef with sadness and said.

"I'll come with you. I know my brothers too well and I know all the places by heart. If that woman is going to France, then I might finally be of some help. That's the least I can do for you."

Josef nodded, touched by the concern of the poor man sitting in front of him.

No one was talking, all thinking of their duty for the few next hours. Mick finally looked at his friend and took a deep breath before saying.

"I'm coming with you." He couldn't say more, he felt so ashamed and guilty of the situation. He had failed to kill Lola and was responsible for Coraline's deaths. This war was his doing.

Josef didn't answer but he knew why Mick had made this decision and how much it cost him to leave for France.

He pursed his lips then concluded

"Thank you and be all ready when I'll call you to leave."

Guillermo, Logan stood up and left the room. Only the Cleaner, Henri and Mick remained.

Josef turned to the Cleaner.

"Be sure that Rasputine doesn't try to take my place. He has some friends and when he knows where I am, he'll take his chance. I know I can keep my departure secret, so this is your responsibility to maintain calm and control while I'm gone."

The Cleaner nodded and stood. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"Be careful. I'll send you two of my best men to follow you."

He gently smiled to her and saw her leave the room.

Henri stood up and looked down.

"I know I warned you about what my brothers would do but I never could imagine this terrible path." He lifted his eyes and met Josef's gaze. "I'm so ashamed of my bloodline Monsieur Kostan. Too many innocent people have died because of them and another one has been kidnapped. I'm not strong Monsieur Kostan, but I know my brothers and I know their weakness, so I'll guide you the best way I can."

"Thank you Henri. Your attitude shows the last signs of the great bloodline your family used to be and I'm honoured to stand in this war next to you."

The two vampires shook hands before Henri left.

Josef walked towards his friend with sympathy.

"Go to her."

Mick, his eyes fixed on his crossed hands, nodded.

***

The apartment was plunged into silence, only the slow movements of the fire behind her, gave some life in the living room. Her eyes were fixed on the table in front.

Du Plessis looked intently at Beth who tried to find the right words. She inhaled and began to tell him her last dream. When she repeated the words the dark figure had told her, Du Plessis' face became suddenly very serious.

"Blood is the answer?" He asked her to be sure he heard well.

"Yes, _blood is the answer_. I can still hear his voice in my head, his cold terrible voice."

Du Plessis nodded, his eyes down. Beth watched him thinking, she knew that her dream hid something important, but she couldn't guess how or why this information would help her. Was she supposed to do something for or against the French Bloodline? Was Coraline trying to reveal to her a great secret? This couldn't be possible. Beth was a reporter, she only believed in facts, but since she'd discovered the existence of vampires, all her convictions had been disturbed by the existence of another world. So if vampires could possibly exist, why couldn't her visions be relevant?

Du Plessis was about to ask her something when the door opened to let Mick appear in the apartment. She stood up and went to him. As she approached, Mick took her in his arms and hugged her tight. Beth could feel something was wrong. She looked at him and noticed how pale and tired he was.

Mick saw Du Plessis standing next to the armchair and stared at Beth with a questioning look. Instead of answering him, she went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of blood. He stood next to her and without leaving his eyes from her, he took the glass she handed him. He followed her towards the couch and sat next to her.

"So tell me what happened when you called me."

Mick saw Du Plessis in the corner of his eyes, sitting in the armchair in front of them. He hesitated because he wanted desperatly to know why Du Plessis was here, but he exhaled and finally began to tell her what happened.

Beth listened to him silently but as he told her about Lola trying to kill Josef and kidnapping Talbot, she could see in her mind everything becoming clearer.

Mick paused, looking at his hands resting on his knees.

"Josef thinks that Lola is taking Talbot to France and he wants to move fast before it's too late."

Beth said nothing and felt guilty that Talbot had been kidnapped. If she hadn't shown him that she was a vampire, he wouldn't gone to Josef's office. Du Plessis could see how she was disturbed and turned to Mick.

"Do you think she's going to find help from the brothers?"

"I don't know. Josef only said that he knew where she was going. We're leaving in a few hours."

Suddenly Beth came back from her thoughts.

"I'm coming with you."

Mick looked at her and smiled. He could see that even in the most difficult times Beth was the same stubborn woman that he loved so much. When he realized that he couldn't let her come, his face became severe again.

"No Beth, you can't. It's too dangerous Beth. Lola won't be alone and there will be powerful vampires there."

Beth caught his words and anger slowly build through her body. She wanted to help, she had to be there for Talbot and she refused to understand why she couldn't come.

"Beth, Mick is right, it's safer for you to stay in L.A. You're too young and… too fragile." He thought of her visions and the last one was too important to let her go. She wasn't able to control them completely and he knew that if his brother or Sire would find about her existence and her visions, they would use them in some terrible purpose.

Beth looked at Mick and Du Plessis and felt betrayed by them both. The terrible feeling that grabbed hold of her being unable to do something to help was suddenly too much for her.

A heavy silence filled the apartment. The three vampires knew that they had reached a time when the decisions made would change their lives forever.

Du Plessis felt Beth's emotions and knew that it was time to leave and let Mick and Beth alone. He stood up. Mick looked at him and followed him to the door as Beth stayed in the couch, her head down, her hands crossed.

As they reached the door, Du Plessis told him that he would come back in an hour. Mick nodded and said in a low voice.

"I want to thank you. Beth is the only thing that matters to me. I have protected her for so many years and for the first time in my life I won't be there to take care of her…" He paused, the emotions being to difficult to hide.

Du Plessis put a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"I'll protect her like if my own life depended on it. I promise you."

Mick saw him walking towards the elevator and finally closed the door. He saw Beth alone in the middle of his living-room and realized that it could be the last time he would see her.

He went to her and sat down. They sat both in silence, thinking of what would happen in a few minutes. They both knew that Mick would leave her there and go to France to fight against a powerful bloodline.

Beth was still angry but her anger gave way to a terrible sadness.

Mick inhaled and with a soft voice he asked her why Du Plessis was here.

Beth was about to tell him about her vision, but changed her mind.

She finally looked at him and tried to smile.

"He was just visiting me."

Mick knew that she wasn't telling him the truth; he could feel that she was hiding something important from him. He looked at her and suddenly heard his phone ring.

He looked at the screen and answered.

"Yes?"

"My car will be parked in front of your building in half an hour."

Mick hung up. He saw Beth looking down again. He exhaled; there was no way back, he had to leave. He stood up and looked down at her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move.

Beth couldn't believe what was happening. Few hours earlier she had finally had a taste of happiness with Mick and now the universe had decided to separate them again. She couldn't just stay there while he was packing. She needed air.

She went upstairs and arrived on the terrace where Mick and she held a picnic. Her hair was blown by the wind. Her lips could remember the soft touch of his lips when for the first time it was he who had kissed her. She quivered as she remembered how he had caught her arms and turned her towards him, capturing her lips and kissing her with passion. She'd resisted at first but the power of his kiss had taken control of her body. She'd let herself taken by him and responded to his kiss with the same passion.

She could hear Mick downstairs packing his weapons in a bag. She could picture all his movements and hated them, because each one was slowly taking him away from her.

Beth couldn't bear the idea of living here without him, while he was risking his life. She wanted to be with him against the bloodline that had destroyed so many things in their lives. She looked at the city at her feet as sadness filled her heart. How could he possibly leave without her?

Suddenly she heard his steps in the stairs, finding her on the terrace. She faced the city and she felt him behind her. She wanted to crawl in his arms and beg him to stay but her pride and her anger prevented her.

She suddenly felt his arms around her, squeezing her tight, his nose in her hair. She shivered as she felt him breathing in her scent so he could remember it. She turned around and looked at him. His face was palid. Tears filled her eyes. They looked at each other, both knowing that it might be the last time.

Mick slowly moved his hands towards his neck and took his necklace that he slowly put in her hands.

"I want you to keep it until I come back to you."

Beth looked at the pendant in her hands and couldn't stop tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much Beth, life means nothing without you."

"So don't leave me." Her voice was only a whisper. She couldn't look at him but she felt the emotions emanating from his body.

"I can't." His voice was broken, he wanted to tell her that he had no choice, that all this was because of what he'd done in the past and that he had to do this for her.

In the street beneath them, a car approached the building. Josef was there, it was time for Mick to leave.

Beth couldn't look at him; she couldn't see him walk away from her, her head down, her eyes locked on her hands.

Mick held her tighter then kissed her on the top of her head. He looked down at her and finally turned around.

As she heard his steps moving away from her, she began to cry silently. She lifted slowly her eyes and saw his figure disappear at the corner of the door. She squeezed his necklace in her hand and cried.

Du Plessis appeared and took her in his arms.

"He left."

Her voice was broken, the words absorbed by her cries.

Du Plessis held her and tried to comfort her. They both stood on the roof of the building, the city living its own life. The wind brushed them and brought suddenly a loud growl from the street beneath them, full of pain.

Beth sobbed in Du Plessis' arms, feeling the pain from the growl from the man she loved most.

Minutes passed. Beth finally stopped her cries and looked at Du Plessis.

"I can't stay here."

Du Plessis nodded. They went downstairs and walked towards the living-room. Beth saw all her memories in each corner of this apartment that once was meant to be her home. She opened the door and without turning, left the place followed by the French vampire.

As the door closed, Beth felt her heart die.


	16. Chapter 16: The past in blood

Hi and Happy New Year everyone!!

I begin this new year with a new chapter. I'm sorry this one is a bit darker, but there are answers to some of your questions. I really hope that you'll like it. Please share with me all your thoughts about this chapter, I love to read them! :)

I wish you all the best things for 2010!  
Thank you again for reading my story!

Rated R- and betaed by the two great **Ancholia** and **Moonjat**!

**The Past in Blood**

The clouds surrounded the airplane, the horizon making a dark line in the west, stars shining above them. His eyes couldn't see the beauty of the world around him. His mind was locked on the sad image that had now followed him since he'd left his apartment. The salty smell of her tears, her eyes staring at her hands, his necklace tight around her fingers. He could feel how much she wanted him to stay. _So don't leave me_. Her words broke his heart. The only thing he wanted was to stay with her, feel her scent around him, her skin against his, her laugh in his ear, and see her beautiful smile. The only thing he could remember now was her face distorded by sadness and he was the reason for it. He squeezed his own fist, blood drops filling his hand. He had had no other choice than turn around and leave her alone on the roof where he had once showed her that he wanted her in his life. He was reassured when he met Du Plessis in the stairs. He didn't talk to him, nor looked at him. He just couldn't, Beth's cries in his ears. He left the apartment as fast as possible and was relieved to see the elevator waiting for him. He didn't face the door when it closed behind him, leaving the memories of his life with Beth. His eyes closed, he could hear her broken voice saying to Du Plessis, _he left_. He felt his own heart fell apart as slowly as the door of the elevator opened in a terrible agony. He turned around and faced the street where Josef's limo was waiting for him. He stopped a second, breathing the air. It didn't help him because he could only smell her. He walked outside and growled as deep and loud he could, hoping that his pain would leave his body for good. But it didn't.

He'd stepped in the limo and Josef looked at him, saying nothing. There was nothing to say. Both of them knew they were responsible for what was happening. They didn't have other choice than facing the battle.

Mick felt something move beside him. He blinked and inhaled deeply. The flight was silent. Henri, who was sitting behind him, was looking down, preparing himself to confront his own brothers. Josef just left the pilot's cabin. He stared at his friend and walked towards his own seat. Mick could feel the tension even with the cold air in the plane keeping their body in a state of rest. Three men sent by the Cleaner were laying still, their faces serene. Mick envied their calm; they were used to fighting, but this battle was too personal. Serenity was for not to be found. Mick watched his friend; Josef was nervous, he could tell. He knew what Lola had done to him and even if Josef always tried to hide his own feelings, this time Mick could see that Josef had reached a point where all his references were lost. He looked back at the horizon, that deep and endless line which reminded him of his love for Beth.

A cellphone rang. Josef answered and Mick recognized Logan's voice who told that Lola's flight had just arrived in France. A sudden tension filled Mick's body. Logan's call made it all real. He was going to fight the French bloodline. It was no longer only a thought; in a few hours they would land in this far country, the one that brought his ex-wife, his life as a vampire and now death, maybe even his own.

***

She was back in France. He couldn't stop smiling; she would soon show them Josef's head. All his dreams became true. All these years he'd waited for the perfect time to destroy the only bloodline which could be stronger than his.

Richelieu looked at his Bloodline drawned on an old parchment. All the lines connected great names of powerful vampires. Some of them were dead, others had betrayed their own family and now his own name would restore the greatness of his Bloodline. His own pride was followed by his Sire, the master of the blood which flood in all their veins. It had taken him hundreds of years to fulfill his purpose: create the purest Bloodline in the world. Richelieu was now proud to show his Sire that he was going to help him and make their Bloodline the most powerfull in the world.

The phone suddenly rang. He smiled as he answered. It was her, Lola, the only vampire insane enough to fight for another Bloodline. Lola's family had been once, a long time ago, among the strongest, but their vanity had slowly destroyed them. Her Sire had been killed, like many vampires, during the Reign of Terror. Lola had left soon enough but her Sire stayed and refused the help of Richelieu. Many vampires from that Bloodline didn't believe in the power of the Cure and thought that their blood was enough to stay alive. Lola was the last one. Her own vanity had almost cost her life, but somehow she had survived. Richelieu didn't care how; it was enough for him that she was ready to kill for him.

"Do you have him?"

The silence on the other side of the line worried him.

"Did you kill him? Is he finally dead?"

"No, not yet."

"Then why did you come back?"

Richelieu's pride suddenly melted into fear and anger. If Kostan was not dead, then there was a big chance that he knew who was behind the murders and that meant that he would take revenge.

"Our plans have changed. I came back with someone, a human. I'll bring Kostan exactly where I want him to go. Don't worry I'll destroy him."

The French vampire slowly realized that all his plans escaped him. She did what she wanted to do; it was her revenge and not longer his decision to kill him.

"Where are you going?"

"Send me Lance and your other sons. I'll need them for the other vampires with Kostan, he won't come alone."

She hung up and Richelieu was alone with the old paper in front of him. He felt like the old names were all judging him, he couldn't fail, he could not. He closed his eyes and called Lance with ultra sonic sounds. A few seconds later Lance appeared in the office.

"Is he dead?"

Richelieu didn't answer.

"Father? Is Kostan dead?"

A cold voice behind Richelieu answered.

"No, she failed but I know she won't this time."

Richelieu turned suddenly around and noticed his Sire behind his chair.

"She is taking him where his worst nightmare is waiting for him."

Richelieu hoped that his Sire's words were telling the truth, but his faith was slowly leaving him. Until now he hadn't even imagined another possibility than Kostan dead. Kostan was going to fight back and he wouldn't be alone. Richelieu looked at Lance with dark eyes.

"She is waiting for you and your brothers. Josef Kostan is following her and he's not alone."

Lance smiled.

"He's stupid enough to come with his friends."

Francois, the eldest brother, suddenly appeared in the door frame.

"Is Kostan still alive?"

Lance seemed annoyed by his brother's voice.

"Yes, we have new plans. We are going to fight him on our lands."

Francois was surprised and looked at his Sire Richelieu.

"Father, I don't think it's a good idea. We can't trust her."

"Oh for god's sake Francois, can't you just do as we tell you?"

"Lance, Kostan is a powerfull vampire and I don't think we should follow her."

Francois stared at his Sire and felt that he believed the same.

"Why did she suddenly leave L.A?"

Richelieu saw worry in his son's eyes. Francois was the opposite of Lance. Francois always followed the reason while Lance was impulsive.

"She took a hostage, a human. I think she took someone that Kostan cares about."

"Yes, he's like his stupid friend Mick St John. They respect humans while they should use them." said Lance with disgust.

"Father, we can't help her, it will be a big mistake."

The dark shadow that stood silent in a corner, listening carefully to his sons, reappeared in the light.

"You and your brothers will go exactly where she wants you to. She knows Kostan, she knows his deepest secrets and she knows how to disturb him. He'll be scared and a long way from his territory. Kostan will fail easily."

Francois said nothing. The old Sire was too powerful to be contradicted. He nodded silently and smelled Lance's excitement to his own disbelief. He could feel they were all making a big mistake and could only hope that his Sire will finally listen to reason.

***

Her breath made a cold fog in the freezer while her cheeks were covered with icy tears. She'd lain all day without rest. She pictured over again Mick turning away from her, walking towards the door, leaving her alone on the roof until she heard his growl in the air. The pain in her heart was still there, deep. She spent all the time since she'd left his apartment thinking of what she would do. Beth already knew the answer. She couldn't only stay in LA waiting for him to come back or die. She had to go and help them. Somehow she felt that the answer was in her visions, that Coraline was giving her the key to destroy the French bloodline.

She finally stood up and got dressed. Beth had made her decision and now she had to tell Du Plessis.

As she walked downstairs, she smelled his scent in the livingroom with a freshie. Her eyes instantly turned into their translucid blue color. She stopped and inhaled deeply. She had forgotten the strong sensation of hunger and human's fresh blood. All her body tensed and her senses were fixed on the human heartbeat. Beth was desperately hungry.

She opened her eyes and remembered Josef's advices. She slowly walked towards the livingroom and saw the freshie leaving the room. Du Plessis stood up and smiled.

"You're hungry my dear. Here for you."

He extended her a glass of fresh blood that she grabbed and emptied without even realizing what she was doing. Du Plessis filled the empty glass and gave it back to her. They both sat on the couch in silence.

Beth felt the warm fresh blood running through her veins, filling all the parts of her cold body. The sensation reminded her of the time she bit Mick during love making, his blood full of his feelings for her. Suddenly her whole body ached for him, she needed to hear his voice and smell his scent that always made her feel safe. Her guardian angel was now gone and she had to find him and help him.

She lifted her eyes from the glass and meet Du Plessis'. He was studying her with that look which had scared her the first time she'd met him.

"I can't stay here."

"I know Beth."

Beth looked at him surprised.

"I already knew it when we both left the apartment."

Beth finally managed to ask "How?"

"I think we both know that your visions are sending us to France."

Beth nodded. She had thought many times that maybe she wasn't supposed to leave but her strong desire to help Mick was like all those times where she just couldn't stay in the car. But suddenly Du Plessis' words made her realize that their journey could be dangerous.

"Come with me Beth."

They both stood up and went to one of his office. The room was different from the rest of the modern house. This office strangely reminded her of the room in her vision where Coraline discovered the secret document of her Bloodline.

"Please sit down my dear."

She sat in the leather armchair behind the dark old desk. Du Plessis stood beside a large chair in black wood.

"Do you remember your last vision, Beth?"

She nodded.

"Coraline discovered that night something very important in the story of our Bloodline."

Du Plessis opened a drawer with a little golden key and took an old parchment. He walked around the desk and stood beside Beth, his back against the desk. He held the paper and studied her as she looked at it.

Beth couldn't believe what she had between her hands. It was the same document as in her vision: the red lines, the old names and the blood types. She finally looked at Du Plessis who nodded.

"It's the same. Coraline gave it to me when she left France after Lady Dubois' death. But there is another one that my brother is keeping." He paused and stared at her shocked face. Beth felt like her own visions were becoming real. A strange feeling grabbed her, a mixture of fear and excitement. Du Plessis smiled.

"Do you know what this document means, Beth?"

She looked back at the old paper. Coraline and she had the same bloodtype, just like the first name on the list. Suddenly she realized that the Bloodline had stopped with Coraline's and her brothers' names. Of course Mick's name wasn't on it because she had stolen it a long time before she had even met Mick, but it also meant that the French Sire's hadn't fledged other vampires. Mick and she were two humans Coraline had turned in L.A., maybe other names were missing.

As if Du Plessis had read her thoughts he answered.

"No other humans have been turned since the Reign of Terror."

"Only Mick and me?"

"Yes, I think so because Coraline was supposed to be the last vampire to fulfill his quest."

Beth instantly pictured the cold white eyes she'd seen in her last vision.

"Why?"

Du Plessis smiled.

"Because of her bloodtype."

"I don't understand."

"Your bloodtype is very rare and my Sire, the man you saw in your vision, could only choose someone with a pure bloodtype to secure a pure and strong Bloodline."

He paused and looked at her.

"There is only one way to explain the whole plan of my Sire but I'm not sure you're ready for this Beth."

Beth was now curious and wanted to try anything to finally know the truth.

"I am ready. I want to know, I need to know."

Du Plessis studied her inner thoughts. He could feel her curiosity and realized that it was the only way to show her everything. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Listen carefully Beth. I am going to give you some of my blood. The sensation will be stronger than in your dreams, but you have to keep in mind that I'm staying with you. You have to remember that everything you are going to see is only my past and there are going to be like a puzzle that we will resolve after. Do you understand?"

Beth was now nervous. She hadn't even thought of drinking his blood. When she had tasted Mick's blood she hadn't got visions of his past, only the strong sensations of his feelings for her. Already in the desert she had felt a strong connection with him, but she hadn't been scared. This time she knew she was going to see things just like in her dreams and she didn't know if she was ready to face this past again.

Du Plessis felt her hesitation.

"Breath deeply."

Beth closed her eyes, inhaled slowly and concentrated on the silence around her. She smelled a strong scent of blood and her fangs extended in her mouth. She felt cold skin against her lips with the soft touch of sweet blood. She licked instantly the liquid and her mouth closed around the wounds, her tongues sucking deep mouthful of blood.

The warm liquid filled her body, followed the long trail of her veins to her heart which send it forward to her arms, legs and her brain. Suddenly a white veil covered her eyes and her heart beat faster.

Beth collapsed on the couch.

_The night surrounds me… a long corridor with candles on the walls show me the way… I see a door… my hand on the doorknob… I slowly turn it... I see my twin brother with a man… his face seems burned from this inside, like a desease slowly eating his skin… He shows me a chair… I can't stop my heart beating… this man is scaring but somehow intriguing… My brother smiles… he knows something that I don't… he has a plan for us, for our noble family… the man speaks to us... he promises me eternal life… I hear his words, they are sweet promises to my ears… this might help our family, our village… I imagine all the good things I could do for my people… the man sit in silence studying my reactions… I don't know what to say… my brother looks at me… I can see he has made his decision… I finally manage to speak… _

_Darkness_

_I lay in the cold room… I open my eyes… I feel fangs in my mouth… I need blood… I stand up and walk down the corridor… I smell a human's scent… fresh blood… I walk faster and suddenly stop as I hear my Sire's voice speaking to my twin brother… the strong smell from the dead human body hides my scent… I concentrate on their voice… my Sire "you need to find the perfect blood"… my brother "how will I find it?"… "you will easily smell it then you'll turn the human for me"… "my Lord why me?"… "Look at my face my son… this skin was burned by the perfect blood of my first fledgling… my blood is rare and I can't turn a human filled with the same blood as mine… that is why you will do it for me"… someone is coming… I walk back to my room…_

_Darkness_

_The city is plunged in the dark night… my steps echo in the cold street… the air is fresh, I feel the snow is going to soon fall and recover the dirt with its white and pure coat… I wander in silence… I'm upset by something but I don't know what it is… my brother is hiding something from me… tonight should be the celebration of our turning but I'm not in the mood… it has been sixty years since that night where I chose eternal life… I look forward and I see a white figure… snow begins to fall… the woman in front of me seems to be an illusion… she turns towards me… I can smell her sweethuman scent… she's nervous… I can tell she's running away from someone… I come closer… I distinguish her face… her skin is milky, her cheeks and lips reddened by the cold air and bright blue eyes… she's beautiful… she notices me and makes a step in my direction… she speaks and her voice is a sweet song to my ears… I stand just in front of her… she has noticed that I'm a noble… her eyes show that life hasn't been easy for her… she gives me her name… Lady Dubois… and ask me something… I nod to her… we walk together in the street… beggars are sleeping and slowly disappear under a thick cover of snow… _

_Darkness_

_I sit in my armchair… Lady Dubois stands in front of me… her beautiful face is grave… she made a difficult decision… she felt I betrayed her… my fledgling is leaving me for my brother… he is becoming a powerful man just like my Sire wishes… he is the Cardinal de Richelieu… my country is under his power… my fledgling is charmed by power… I knew that when I turned her… my Sire and my brother will use her… she has her own power that will help them… I nod and watch her leave my office… _

_Darkness_

_I watch the land… the French coast is slowly disappearing as the boat is taking me far away… I hold tight the letter in my hand… Lady Dubois has written that my brother has finally found the perfect blood… he will soon turn her… Lady Dubois thinks she will do great things for our Bloodline… my Sire is thrilled… he is reaching what he wanted… I feel something dangerous is going to happen... that's why I'm leaving… the New World is hope… _

_Darkness _

Her body was heavy, her head fuzzy. She opened her eyes and the soft light from the old lamp lightened the room. Du Plessis was sitting next to her, holding tight her hand. She noticed him in the corner of her eyes and tried to stand up. The strong emotions from her visions made her weak and her body couldn't support her.

Du Plessis sat her carefully on the couch and studied her.

"Do you feel better?"

"I don't know. My head hurts a little."

"Here."

He handed her a glass with fresh blood. As she drank, Du Plessis still looked at her with worry.

When she drank the last drop of blood, she gave him back the glass and smiled.

"I feel better."

Du Plessis nodded.

"My flight is waiting for us. We are leaving in the early morning."

Beth's heart suddenly sank in her stomach and realized that she didn't know what was expecting them and if she was ready to face a battle.


	17. Chapter 17: The Pure Blood

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry it took so long to update but RL has been very busy. I hope you'll like this chapter which answers almost all the questions. I also hope that you'll like my little mystery and my vision of my vampire's universe.  
Thank you to my two great betas and friends **Ancholia** and **Moonjat** who also are two great writers.  
And thank **you** for reading my story.

_The Pure Blood_

The rain drops made a peaceful sound on the car as he slowly woke up. He watched outside and only saw a deep, black sky. He heard movements beside him and his heart jumped in his chest, suddenly realizing who he was with. He slowly turned his head and saw her face half hidden in the darkness, a smile on her lips but her eyes burning with evil thoughts.

The car turned and drove on an old road. The pools of water splashed against the car with the soft sound of fine gravel until the tires slowed down. The car finally stopped and Talbot distinguished an old and imposing manor hidden by the night and the rain.

Lola's driver opened the door and disappeared in the night. The door on Talbot's side opened and a pair of strong hands grabbed him. He didn't have the strength or the will to resist. The rain fell with heavy drops on his face piercing his clothes. The two tall men took him inside the cold house where only a small lamp lightened the place. Talbot didn't see Lola, only deformed shadows of men moving around him. He was scared, tired and terribly cold. His breath made a white fog in the dark hall of the house.

Steps echoed in the first level of the house and approached the stair-rail of iron roses. Talbot saw Lola above them, her hands on each side of the rail; she was the beautiful and dangerous master of the place.

"Take him to the guestroom." She looked at Talbot in the eyes "I fear that we don't have food for you, but you won't live long enough to suffer hunger." She turned to her men and added "the brothers will arrive soon, so get ready."

Her voice resonated in the stairs down to the hall where Talbot stood, shivering as she slowly disappeared in the darkness of the manor. One strong hand grabbed his arm and drove him upstairs to a little room. He was violently thrown on a bed without sheets before the man closed the door.

Talbot tried to look around and as his eyes slowly got used to the night, he distinguished wood furnitures covered with white dust. Time seemed to have stopped a long time ago and Talbot was trapped. He went to the window and looked through the night. Only endless fields and rain was in front of him.

Lights appeared behind trees on a small road and came closer to the manor. As they reached the house, Talbot discerned three black cars which stopped on the other side of the manor. Six men got out of the cars, looking around and finally walked towards the door. Talbot turned around, blowing his hands trying to warm his wet and cold body. He sat on the hard bed and exhaled. He had lost hope; even if Kostan and Mick St John were coming, they wouldn't save him after what he had done. His only fate now was death.

***

Beth stood behind the window and looked at the far city of L.A. Soon it would be night and in the morning she and Du Plessis would leave the country for good.

She rubbed her arms trying to calm down and imagine the soft touch of Mick. She missed him so much but she would soon be going to France to find Mick. They would chase Lola and rescue Talbot.

Du Plessis appeared in the room and looked at her with concern.

"Do you feel alright?"

Beth nodded with a soft smile.

They both sat on a couch, the city at their feet.

"I made some calls. A friend of mine will be waiting for us in Paris."

Paris. Beth had been there as a student. She'd never thought of returning there with such a terrible purpose. Everything sounded so surreal.

"Are you ready Beth?"

She looked back at Du Plessis.

"Yes." She inhaled and tried to remember the first thing she saw. "You were human and met your Sire."

Du Plessis closed his eyes a brief second and nodded.

"I remember."

"You hoped that eternal life would help your people."

Du Plessis smiled sadly. "I was so naïve and my Sire's words had a great power on me. But it was a big mistake. It didn't help my people."

They said nothing. Beth recognized in Du Plessis' face the same expression Mick had the day he told her about his turning. Her heart sank. She missed his gaze, his soft touch.

"Then what did you see?"

Beth lifted her face. "You were a vampire. You were hungry and caught a discussion between your Sire and your brother."

Du Plessis frowned his eyebrows. "Do you remember what they were saying?"

Beth closed her eyes and concentrated. She pictured the scene in her mind and slowly repeated the words. When she opened her eyes, she saw Du Plessis rub his lips.

"What did they mean?"

"Well, this is exactly what I wanted you to see."

"But I don't understand. Your Sire wanted your brother to find the perfect blood."

"That's right and what my Sire calls the _perfect blood_ is your bloodtype, Beth. AB-."

Beth was shocked but it slowly became clear. The old paper showed what the Sire called the _perfect blood._

"Your Sire has the same bloodtype as me?"

Du Plessis nodded. "And as Coraline."

"But why did he want your brother to turn Coraline and didn't turn her himself?"

Du Plessis thought a moment, trying to remember what he had heard that night in the corridor. He stood up and went towards the large window.

"Do you remember my Sire's face, Beth?"

Beth shrugged and nodded.

"He told my brother that his first fledgling had the perfect blood. They both were AB-. That's why he tried to turn him but something happened. I don't know why but the human's blood burned my Sire from the inside and the fledgling died in terrible pain. My brother and I have a special bloodtype and as twins it makes it even more special." He turned and smiled. "But not as special as yours and Coraline's." He walked back to the couch. "My Sire turned us so we could turn for him the human having the perfect blood and create a very pure one. I failed when I turned my fledgling-"

"Lady Dubois." Du Plessis nodded sadly. "I saw you meeting her for the first time."

Du Plessis smiled. "Yes, she was a beautiful and smart woman, then a dangerous and seductive vampiress."

"But she didn't have the perfect blood."

"That's right."

"Why did she leave you?"

"She believed what my Sire and brother promised her and I didn't trust them, so she left me."

Beth looked down, thinking.

"That's why you left France? You knew your Sire and brother had found the perfect blood and you didn't want to see what they wanted to do with her."

Du Plessis smiled. "You saw that too. Yes, I knew they would use Coraline for evil purposes. My Sire had found what he had desperately seeked: the perfect blood."

Beth stared at him.

"There is one thing I don't understand."

Du Plessis waited for her question.

"How could Coraline turn me, when your Sire couldn't turn his fledgling?"

He smiled and sat next to her.

"That is the exact question I have asked myself since I met you." He stopped and thought. "I think there are many possibilities and maybe it was an accident. Coraline had found about my Sire's Bloodquest and when she discovered your bloodtype, she was desperate because Mick was in love with you. I think she wanted to destroy our Bloodline by turning you."

"But how?"

"Well, when my brother turned Coraline, some of his blood entered her system. She still had some of her blood but it was mixed with my brother's. That's the reason why I think she could turn you."

Beth listened carefully to each word, remembering all the feelings of her turning.

"When she turned you, your blood became stronger and more pure than hers. Beth, _you_ are the perfect blood. Coraline wasn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, because your blood contains three different AB-: yours, Coraline's… and my Sire's through my brother's blood."

Beth couldn't believe what she heard. Thinking that the blood of those powerful and ancient vampires ran in her veins, made her see everything with a different point of view.

"But you said that she wanted to destroy her Bloodline and she's dead."

"That's because she wanted you to do it."

Beth suddenly stood up. "What?"

Anger burst in her body. Coraline had planned everything and she had only been a puppet: the vision and now her blood.

"And how am I supposed to destroy it? I don't know how to do it and you said yourself that I am too weak to fight!"

"Beth, please sit down."

Beth looked at the city behind them. She felt suddenly lost and betrayed. She wanted Mick to tell her that everything would be okay.

She stared at Du Plessis and finally sat down.

"You won't have to fight because your blood is the weapon."

Beth's anger disappeared behind a terrible fear.

"How? I don't understand."

"Do you remember that my Sire was burned by his fledgling's blood?" she nodded. "Your blood is more potent than his fledgling because both Coraline and you have the same bloodtype that my Sire. When Coraline turned you, she made your special bloodtype stronger and that's how you can kill him."

Beth suddenly felt tired. She tried to stand up but couldn't, her body was too heavy and her mind too lost.

"I don't feel well. I think I need to rest."

Du Plessis stood up and helped her toward her freezer.

***

Two black cars left the French private airport. Mick sat in the first car beside the driver. For the first time since WWII he was back in Europe. He looked at the fields around the road; many things had changed and the grey clouds above them were a sad view for his sad temper.

Josef sat behind Mick and read his Blackberry giving Logan's and Cordelia's last news. He didn't seem nervous anymore. Josef knew what he was doing and Mick feared that he was the only one. Mick couldn't concentrate, his mind couldn't focus on something else than Beth. He could clearly see her walking towards him that magical night when she met him for the first time, the lights from the fountain shining behind her, making a glowing halo around her blond hair. His heart was heavy with sadness and there was nothing else to think about. He even tried to think about how getting Talbot out but each time his mind was back to Beth.

Josef felt Mick's despair and knew there wasn't much to do. He only hoped that they would find easily Lola and take Talbot back with them to L.A so Mick would be back to his Beth. He knew that Lola might have help from the French brothers and he was more than ready to fight them, but he feard that Mick's pain would be a terrible weackness.

The two black cars drove fast and the sky was getting darker. The large fields changed into forests, which trees were sadder than the brown fields. In the second car, Henri looked through the window. He recognized the landscape he'd left some weeks ago to warn Josef and Mick. He knew that this time he wasn't just driving to Richelieu's castle but to the place where he would fight for the first time his own brothers. He'd always felt different from them; Francois could have been a friend but he was more occupied to keep an eye on Lance than try to be close to him. Lance and the other brothers were only preoccupied by power, money and violence. They always pictured him as a coward who wasn't worthy to be a vampire. This time he would show them who he really was.

He looked ahead and saw the first black car. He thought of Mick St John, this vampire his family wanted to kill, the man who fell in love with his sister, the human who fell in her power, turned against his will. Henri felt that Mick was a good man who had been betrayed too many times. Even now that he had found his true love, he had to fight the family who had destroyed his life. Henri had made a promise to himself: he was ready to do anything to absolve the pain his family had done to Mick St John, even if the price of it was death.

Suddenly the first car stopped abruptly. Mick put his hand on the dashboard in front of him, while Josef shout as he lost his Blackberry at his feet. The tires of the two cars screeched on the lonely road.

When the car finally stopped, Mick looked in front of him and gasped.

A man sat on the middle of the road on his kneels, his hands tied up in his back, his eyes covered by a black scarf.

Josef's angry voice interrupted the sudden silence.

"Can't anyone drive properly in this country?"

Then he saw the figure on the road and heard Mick's answer.

"Talbot"


	18. Chapter 18: The Attack of the Manor

**Hi!**

**Finally a new chapter, thank you for waiting patiently for my updates and reading my story. I hope you'll like this one too. Just let me know :)  
A special thanks to my two wonderful betas Ancholia and Moonjat54!**

**The attack of the Manor**

The air was terribly cold, his whole body was quivering badly, his breathing hard, leaving a long trail of fog in the dark night. He knees were hurting him, the tie around his hands too tight and his muscles, frozen by the humidity and the cold, were about to let go. Around him, there was only the silence of the night; sometimes the wind blew through the trees making a shivering sound from the leaves. How did he manage to get there, he thought.

Talbot lay in his bed, his clothes still wet and now getting colder. The manor was in a continuous state of movements; sounds of step echoed everywhere since the cars had arrived. Men's voices flew through the corridors, like old ghosts haunting the place. Talbot tried to catch words, but only sounds reached him. He tried to guess how many they were, but their voices were a disturbed mixture. There was only one vampire he could recognize, the only woman in this terrible house, Lola. He remembered that she talked about brothers before he was locked in this room. Who were they?

Suddenly a dark laugh echoed in the walls of the manor and Talbot sat straight in the bed. He knew this voice, he'd heard it before. He tried to concentrate and remember. His eyes opened widely. He remembered; it was the man from the phone calls, from the list, the one who knew about Beth.

He stood up and walked silently towards the door, hoping he could hear their words. Only a manly murmur was to be heard. He pulled his back against the door and looked at his cell. Maybe he could do something, maybe he could finally help.

A sound of steps moving in the stairs reached him. They came up and approached his room. Talbot went back to the bed and looked at the door, his heart beating loudly, his breathing heavy, his hands cold like ice. The door slowly opened and a man appeared. He nodded to Talbot towards the corridor and waited for him to walk ahead.

As Talbot passed him, a shiver ran through his body. He knew that the man behind him was a vampire, like all those who were now waiting for him. Terrible pictures came to his mind that he tried to delete. They arrived in a large dining-room. The table at the center was surrounded by men that he didn't know, only Lola who was standing at the end of it. He knew that his destiny had been decided in this place, where all furniture was covered by dust and white sheets, reminding him of how senseless his life had been.

He stood and waited for his sentence.

The cold voice of his judge finally broke the silence.

"Take him outside and wait for my instructions. They are on their way."

His teeth were chattering against each other. All of his body was trying to warm up every cell, muscles by hard shivers, but the cold was too hard. He tried to move one knee up, hoping that it would ease his pain, but the weight of his body on the other one was too terrible to bear. He hoped that he could sit on his feet but he knew that he was being watched.

Suddenly a sound appeared in the night, blown by the wind. It came closer and Talbot tried to oriente his ear so he could recognize what it was. Then he knew. It was cars approaching.

Fear grew deep in him. He was going to be crushed. He wanted to move away but couldn't because their weapons were surely aimed at him and the sound was getting louder.

Knowing that it was his last hour, Talbot bent down his head, closing his eyes tight behind his dark scarf, thinking of only one thing: forgiveness.

***

They caught their breath, suddenly realizing who was in front of their car. Mick looked around trying to see if the other passengers in the other car were okay. He stared back at the road and saw the pitifull figure of Talbot shaking and waiting desperately for something to happen.

"We can't just leave him there."

Josef sat straight on his seat.

"They are waiting for us to take him, Mick."

"I know that, but we have to."

Josef fixed the poor human sitting on his knees in the middle of the road. The silence around them was intense. Josef knew that he had to make a quick decision before it would be too late.

"Josef!"

"Do you have a suggestion? You're the action man, remember?"

His voice was suddenly high, showing his despair. The tension in the car was growing. Mick finally grabbed his phone and called one of the men sitting in the other car. He gave him precise instructions before hanging up.

The two black cars moved slowly and stopped beside each other: Josef's car on the left side of the road and the other one on the right side. The two drivers looked at each other and started slowly to drive at the same time. Talbot was sitting in the middle and as the cars drove, suddenly one door opened and an arm lifted the human. The cars accelerated and as Josef looked back he saw a figure in the dark watching the cars leaving.

"Turn in the forest, now!"

As Josef ordered the two cars entered in the deep and dark open mouth of the forest.

Mick held Talbot in his arms and moved him to the back of the car. He could hear his heart racing with fear.

"Who is it? Kostan is that you?"

His voice was shaking followed by all the muscles of his wet, tensed body.

Mick took the scarf from his eyes.

"Calm down Talbot."

"St John?"

"Yeah."

Talbot's face softened as he saw who had rescued him. Maybe there was hope, maybe he was given a second chance and maybe he would be forgiven.

Mick turned around and faced the trail that the car was making between the trees. The lights off, the vampires used their own eyes to find a way to the manor. The two black cars moved through the forest, the roots making them jump. Josef and Mick were silent and they knew that the other passengers in the second car were following them in the same state of tension.

Josef suddenly pulled his hand on the driver's shoulder who stopped the car. They were close, their enemies were near, waiting for them. Mick looked at his friend and understood that there was no return.

They silently opened the doors and stepped outside. Henri and the other passengers from the second car joined the others and waited for the instructions. Talbot was still in the car, looking at the vampires. He saw them speak but couldn't hear their voice. He tried to listen but caught nothing. They weren't even murmuring, only their lips moved but no sound or whisper escaped. The vampire's faces were grave, tensed and fully focused on what Mick was telling them.

Talbot looked around; he could only see trees around the cars and the deep night enveloping them. They had found him, saved him but he knew that they wouldn't return now. He knew that they came to France to fight the French family and Lola. What would happen to him? He didn't know but maybe he could help them, make something good… for Beth's sake. Beth… he had betrayed her. He had to tell Mick and Kostan. The French family knew because of him about her.

Mick opened the car's door and took Talbot's arm.

"Come with me."

"What? Why"

Mick sat him carefully at the foot of one tree and kneeled in front of him.

"Listen, we can't take you with us. It will be too dangerous."

"But-"

"Talbot can't you just listen to me for once?!"

Talbot looked at him surprised by his tone. It wasn't anger but resignation. He closed his mouth and finally listened.

"You have to stay here and not move. We are far enough so they won't hear you here. The spies already joined Lola's men in the manor. They will think you're with us, so they won't try to find you at first. Promise me you won't move Talbot."

Talbot couldn't believe it, they were leaving him alone in the dark forest in the middle of the night. His head moved mechanically, not aware of what to do.

"Here, just in case one of them finds you."

Mick handed him a heavy gun.

"It's loaded with silver bullets."

Talbot's hand fell under the heaviness of the gun. He looked at the weapon and realized that he would have to protect himself.

"Don't worry, it will be alright. We'll come back for you."

As Talbot lifted his eyes, he saw a sad smile on Mick's face trying to comfort him but his gaze was showing the opposite. He realized that Mick was losing faith.

Mick stood up and walked towards the cars were the other vampires were waiting for him.

***

The moon shone above the manor. The night was cold and everything seemed tense. The wind stopped blowing through the trees, all the animals had left the surroundings, leaving the house and its inhabitants alone, waiting for the enemy to come.

Dark shadows hidden in the manor were scrutizing the woods. No heartbeats could be heard, no breathing, no life. Only dead figures surrounded by evil thoughts and evil purposes.

A sudden wave of wind came along the road and brushed against the cold stones of the manor making the dead leaves dance a macabre dance on the frozen ground. The soft sound of the wind was followed by motors approaching the gates of the place.

Two black cars appeared from the darkness into the moonlight. The ghosts who had impatiently waited in the manor suddenly sprung out from the windows into the courtyard, their fangs and eyes shining in the silver light of the moon, guns in their hands spitting bullets through the air. Lights from the guns exploded everywhere in the courtyard, finishing their run against the black cars.

The vampires finally stopped shooting and the silence came back around the manor. They stared at the two cars but nothing moved. The tension was still in the air, the wind blew against the stationary and undamaged cars to the vampires waiting for a sign.

Suddenly shadows jumped from the darkness of the woods onto the vampires. They didn't get time to see what was attacking them. Terrible screams and growls rose from the place up to the dark sky. Bodies fell inanimated on the ground, their heads off. The enemy had finally showed up.

***

The wind brushed his soft brown hair and reminded him of the touch of her fingers. He closed his eyes and could see her face, that very first night. The blue and red lights from the police cars, the lights shining through the water behind her as she walked, determination in her eyes. He opened them again and watched the manor. Was it his last night? Would he die without seeing her again? Mick didn't know. For the first time, all his motivation to protect her was lost in doubt. He knew she was safe in L.A with Du Plessis. Beth was a strong woman and she was already a surprising strong vampire. Du Plessis would protect her if something happened to him, he knew that. Mick couldn't live a life without Beth and somehow he thought that she would make it without him. He had no doubt about her love, but she was independant and young. He, on the contrary, had only her in his life.

Mick looked around and saw his fellows waiting like him in the trees for the signal. He closed his eyes and saw her naked under him lying on the couch. It was the last time he'd made love to her. That time, they didn't know it would be the last. Maybe if they had known he would have done things differently; taking her to a place where they would be all alone, making love to her all night, enjoying every part of her body. He knew how she reacted to him but she always surprised him. The desire in her eyes, how her skin turned into a bright colour and how each cell of her body anticipated and ached for his touch. He could lose himself in her. But now he was away from her, in a far foreign country and it was his entire fault. He only wished she understood that. He had to pay for the things he had done and he would die for it.

Suddenly he heard the cars approaching. He opened his eyes and saw Josef watching him. They were ready.

Mick knew that when the cars would enter the courtyard everything would happen fast.

And it did.

As the cars were near the manor, he saw the vampires crash the windows and jump outside, shooting against the cars. Then, as nothing happened, the vampires stopped shooting and waited, just as they did.

Mick turned towards Josef who nodded to them and as the wind blew against them, they all jumped from the trees towards the enemy.

Mick landed on the ground just in front of a tall and muscled vampire and before he had time to react, Mick cut his head off with his silver saber and saw the heavy body slowly fall at his feet. Growls surrounded him and Mick saw other vampires coming from the manor. He was ready to die.

He looked at his companions. Josef's and Cordelia's men fought the vampires just as they were ordered to. Then he saw Henri, the nice French vampire. For the first time Mick realized what this vampire was doing for them. He was fighting his own family and saw all the bravery in his white eyes, blood on his hands, clothes and face. Suddenly all became clear. He wouldn't die here, not before seeing Beth again; holding her in his arms, making love to her and hearing her voice whispering how much she loved him.

He turned his head and saw Josef walk back in the corner of the Manor and as he was about to follow him he caught a smell that he'd smelled before.

Mick instantly stopped and inhaled the air. Then he heard a cold and dark laugh. Oh yes, he knew who it was. Mick looked at the stairs and saw him, watching him back with the same smile he had the first time they'd met on his terrace. Lance.

Mick faced him. He was finally going to get his revenge.


	19. Chapter 19: A haunted past

**Hi everyone,  
First I'd like to apologie that it took so long to update. RL has been really busy and my muse, if you have seen my profile, has taken me somewhere else too. But since I promised that I will finish this story, I will!  
Then this chapter is not betaed (Moonjat, I'm sorry I didn't send it to you, but I thought that it was better to post it first) so if you find errors, I'll be glad to correct them; just PM me :)  
Thank you so much for reading this story! And I hope you'll like it!**

_A haunted past_

She looked through the window and saw the plane waiting for her. She was nervous. She hadn't left her home for such a long time and she wasn't sure she was ready for what was expecting her. She knew she had to do this so she could be stronger, but now that she was standing in the hall waiting for the plane to be ready, she began to doubt about her own abilities.

"Beth! You coming?"

She turned around, smiled and nodded. She threw a last look at the plane then walked towards the gate that led her through a grey and beige corridor which smelled excitement from the tourists or sadness from those leaving their family.

She found her seat by the window and let her thoughts fly. Nine hours later the plane landed in Paris… Paris… the only sound of it was the promise of so many things but now she was trying to focus on reality. There were so many things she had to face. That was who she was… a serious young woman. She waited for her baggage and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth, isn't that your luggage?"

She looked surprised then realized that she just missed it. She waited it to make the full round and took it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

Her voice was determined and steady.

"Oh come on Beth, smile! We're in Paris!"

Beth looked at her girlfriends and smiled. She was finally in Paris.

They all sat in a cab which drove them to the promised city. When they arrived at the student rooms, all the girls felt tired but not Beth. She walked toward the window and discovered the strange life that made this capital so wonderful. She was going to learn so many things and hoped that her past would finally disappear from her memories.

Next day they all went to the famous museum Le Louvre. Beth looked around. It was bigger than she'd thought. There were so many things to see… so much History between those walls… so many things had happened there and she hardly believed that she was in the middle of them.

She left her friends and walked through the long galleries covered by great paintings. She knew she had to see at least once the famous Mona Lisa, but she felt that there was something else waiting for her. She stared at the paintings as she walked slowly, then she turned on her left to a room with no visitors, only her, the paintings… and a lonely woman sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

Beth moved in silence when a painting caught her intention. It was the painting that the lonely woman was staring at. Beth stopped moving and recognized the portrait. She knew his face from so many histories she'd read about French History. The red cloth, the severe face and the power emanating from his eyes, there was no doubt; it was the famous Cardinal de Richelieu. There was something in that portrait that made her uncomfortable; it was like he was staring back at her with a mysterious smile on his lips like if he was alive, like if he wanted to tell her something, like if he knew her.

The lonely woman suddenly stood up and turned around. She noticed Beth who was staring back at her. It was a beautiful woman; she had dark black hair and a perfect white skin, with red lips that reminded her of Snow White. But Beth could see in the woman's eyes, that she wasn't that sweet.

They stood in silence for a short minute but it seemed longer. The woman made a few steps around the couch and before leaving Beth alone in the room, she smiled mysteriously.

Her breath got caught in her throat and she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Du Plessis sitting on the other side of his private plane. She leant back in the chair and watched through the little window. She exhaled and was suddenly relieved it was only a dream. It had been such a long time since she had a real dream and not a vision. But even if it was a dream, Beth slowly realized that this one wasn't empty of significance. This was from the time she was in Paris a few years ago. She'd completely forgotten about that strange meeting in Le Louvre. She didn't know then the woman who'd smiled so strangely at her, but now she _knew_ who it was. It was Coraline. She could clearly remember every feature from this beautiful face which hid the dangerous demon that'd kidnapped her.

Beth felt anger build deep inside her. How was it possible that she hadn't even recognized the woman who'd made her childhood into a nightmare? All the pieces from the puzzle of her past settled in her mind. Coraline might have recognized her scent in that room in the museum and that's how she'd found what Beth had become. Then it was easier for Coraline to follow her later in L.A. Coraline had time to think of her evil plan. She knew Beth was a grown up woman and she might even know that Mick was still taking care of her in his own way. Then years later, when Coraline was ready to act, she came back to L.A and managed all her little circus around Mick, Josef and Beth before turning her.

Tears fell slowly down her cheeks. Mick could have done nothing against her. She'd had time to plan every single detail so she could have her revenge. And now Beth was sitting in a plane which was flying above the Atlantic to finish Coraline's burden.

Beth looked through the window and saw the sea. She had a few hours before she would arrive in France. She smiled sadly. Last time she'd flight to France, she was going to discover a great city and learn all the things she needed to complete her studies in journalism. She was young and full of hope. Now she was a vampire and she was going to try everything to save the man she loved and free herself from her terrible past.

Du Plessis noticed that she was awake and sat beside her. He didn't say a word at first. He could feel something important and deep was happening in Beth's mind. She was slowly realizing the real stake of the whole situation. It was only when she looked back at him that he finally asked her.

"Are you ready?" His voice was soft.

She turned her head towards the window then back at him. She nodded silently then she felt the urge to say it aloud.

"Yes I am ready." Beth was determined to put an end to this story.

"Good."

After a few hours the plane landed and Beth followed Du Plessis to a car which was waiting for them.

Beth stared at the road as the car drove. It was already night but she could clearly see the long and brown fields along the road. She was lost in her thoughts, holding tight Mick's necklace in her hand. She was trying to imagine where he was at this same time. She was finally in the same country as him, but a long distance was still keeping them apart.

As she held Mick's necklace, thinking of him, she was suddenly hit by a terrible feeling of despair. Her whole body tensed by the sensation and Beth closed her eyes. She focused on the feeling. Was it Mick's? She concentrated and a deep sadness caught her, it wasn't hers, it was coming from someone else, someone who was also thinking of her and brought this sadness deep inside. She opened her eyes and looked at the fields. Mick was losing faith, she could feel it.

She held tighter the necklace and remembered the night he gave it to her on the roof. He'd promised to come back to her and she was determined to make him keep his word. There was no way she was going to let him die in a far country, without her. She closed her eyes again and thought back to all the good times she'd had with him. The very night everything began, when she saw him standing next to his car, watching her. Their first kiss, their second kiss, their first night together and those which followed that one. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her, the way he made love to her, the way he whispered her name and how much she loved him and needed him. Slowly the sadness went down and she could feel all the energy send back to her.

She smiled then felt a hand on her knee. She turned her head and noticed that the car was stopped.

"Are you okay?" She could tell that Du Plessis was worried for her.

"I am now."

As she said those words, she saw the imposing castle behind Du Plessis. Her eyes went from the castle to Du Plessis who nodded to her. They were arrived.

Du Plessis went out of the car first and Beth took a deep breath before she followed him. The castle was nothing like she had imagined. But somehow this place felt strangely familiar, like she had been there before. Of course _she_ hadn't but Coraline had.

Someone was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. All the rooms were plunged into darkness beside the entry hall and Beth could feel an evil energy emanate from the old stones of the castle and something stronger made the blood in her veins freeze. There was someone in the castle who was sharing a deep connection with her and she knew who it was. She could still see the terrible cold and evil eyes from the vampire in her vision and she was going to meet him tonight, she was going to comfront him just like Coraline did, years ago, and she was going to kill him.

As she walked upstairs, Beth felt old emotions which weren't hers. It was a strange situation; it was like she was walking through her dreams, and everything seemed so unreal and so real at the same time. She was Beth and Coraline, two personalities trapped in one body.

It was only when she arrived at the door that she realized who was waiting for them. It was the man from the very painting which had caught her attention years ago. The two brothers were together again, the good and the evil one; Du Plessis and Richelieu.

Du Plessis and Richelieu didn't say a word until Beth stood beside Du Plessis.

"So it's true, Coraline has really turned someone." His voice was cold and Beth was surprised by the strong French accent.

She stared at Du Plessis and noticed that the two brothers were very different from each other even if they were twins. Richelieu's face was already eaten up by pride, anger, jealousy and evil, when Du Plessis' was wiser and softer.

"Come inside, Father was waiting for you."

Du Plessis let Beth enter before him. Their steps echoed in the gallery as they went to the place where destiny was going to be decided. Beth stared at the walls and recognized each painting, every detail in the place. She felt like Coraline when she first arrived here, when she only was a human.

Then went downstairs and the air changed, it became heavier with humidity. The marble walls changed into old grey stones, covered with dust and dark memories. Candles were the only sad source of light in this long corridor. Beth felt like she was going straight to hell and only the hope of seeing Mick again was giving her all the strength she needed to face the terrible vampire that she was going to meet.

Richelieu opened a door and the energy that Beth felt made her bones freeze. She hesitated a brief second before entering but Du Plessis' hand on her shoulder reminded her that she would be safe.

Inside the tall and dark vampire was waiting for them and at Beth's surprise, he wasn't wearing his cloak. The face that she was looking at was nothing like she could have imagined. The skin was so thin that she could see through the cell and distinguish the muscles of his face. The colors were a terrible mixture of red and white and some places were even purple. Beth tried to focus on a good memory because she was starting to feel sick. The odor was too strong; she could tell that the vampire in front of her was _very_ old. More than a thousand years at least.

His cold eyes were fixed upon her while Du Plessis talked to his Sire.

"This is Beth Turner. I brought her to you Father, because" He paused and looked at Richelieu "She's the one."

Richelieu looked at Beth with shock and disbelief while the old vampire was admiring Beth. He wasn't paying any attention to his two sons. There was a strange connection between Beth and the old vampire. Both knew that they had seen each other in a dream, that they were meant to meet one day, and today was that very day.

The old vampire walked towards Beth with hunger in his eyes.

"I have been waiting for you my child." His voice was colder than in her dream.

Beth could see him inhale her scent and as Du Plessis was arguing with his brother, trying to push him on a corner of the room, she came closer to the old vampire, holding tight onto Mick's necklace in her hand.

The eyes of the old vampire were shining like two iceblue flames.

"Come here my child. You smell delicious; I can feel the power of your blood running through your veins."

"Would you like to taste it?" Her voice was only a whisper and if she had been human, her heart would have beaten out of her chest.

His eyes grew wide as Beth showed him her wrist. He took out of his black dress a little knife which handle was covered by brown leather and thin strings of gold. The blade was surely made of silver and it shined like the sun in the dark room. His wrinkled hand shivered and slowly took the wrist that was waiting for him.

Beth stood silent and stared at the old vampire. It was like time had stopped and there were only them both in the room. Beth's eyes followed the silver blade of the little knife move to her skin and she gasped as it pierced her flesh.

Her blood flowed from her veins on her white skin and the old vampire stopped. His gaze was locked on the bright red color of her blood and Beth could almost see his iceblues eyes turning into the same color as her blood.

Richelieu and Du Plessis's voice were suddenly silent as the finger of the old vampire took some drops of blood on Beth's wrist. Then everything happened fast. Before Richelieu could make a move, Du Plessis grabbed his brother's shoulders firmly and watched his Sire lick Beth's blood.

The knife slowly fell on the floor and the old Sire covered his face with his hands, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Beth knelt down and grabbed the knife in vampire speed. She watched in horror the vampire's skin slowly burn from the effect of her blood in his system. Her hand circled tightly the blade of the knife and she grimaced with the pain from the silver cutting her skin. Her blood covered completely the silver and as she moved towards the agonizing vampire, she heard a violent growl.

It was coming from Richelieu who was desperately trying to push his brother away and save his Sire. But Du Plessis was stronger. He smiled at his brother and took a stake from his jacket.

"This is for my fledgling's death Brother." His voice was full of hate and his eyes were locked in his brother's as the stake slowly pierced Richelieu's flesh.

Beth's attention was back on the old Sire who was still standing in front of her, his skin burning. He pulled his hands from his face and Beth gasped as she saw the raw flesh and his eyes bleeding. But even in the most horrible pain, the Sire was smiling, enjoying the taste of the purest blood.

Beth didn't know what she should feel. Anger, pity, sadness, hate? All of them were deep in her blood from a long heritage. She closed her eyes and remembered who she really was. She wasn't Coraline, she wasn't like one of them. She had been once a young reporter and she was now a strong vampire who was deeply in love with the most wonderful man and she was decided to finally live in peace.

She stared at the vampire and opened the hand which had covered the blade with her blood. She looked at the knife then back at the vampire and plunged the knife into his heart.

A terrible scream, almost animal, broke the silence as Beth, still holding the knife deep in the Sire's heart, watched the Sire slowly fall on the floor. She could feel her blood fill his body, burning each veins pumped by the old heart. The poison turned each cell into rotten flesh until he slowly disintegrated. It was until his body was completely unanimated that Beth took back the knife from the dead heart and realized that her hand was covered by black blood.

She stared at her hand and suddenly felt a terrible pain on her skin. She dropped the knife and held her hand tight. The dark blood was slowly covering her injury made by the silver blade and she could feel it enter her system. The Sire was going to kill her the same way she had.

Du Plessis came beside her in vampire speed and looked at her hand.

"I'm going to die" She said in a scared voice.

"No you won't Beth. I made a promise to a man who love you."

Du Plessis brought her hand to his lips and sucked the dark blood. But only when he licked the last drops he realized that Beth had collapsed.

**Sorry for the evil cliff... :(**


	20. Chapter 20: The Last battle

**Hi,**

**I know it has been a very long time since I posted here and I am truly sorry for that. My muse left me a while, then I bought an appartment and I had a lot to do there. But I made you all a promise and I kept it. So here is the last chapter and the epilogue. I want to thank you all for the great adventure it was being with you and the Moonlight's fandom. I don't think I'll right other fictions here, because I'd like to finish the novel I started to write and the fictions on the True Blood fandom.**

**A big thank you to all of you and especially some friends that I found here thanks to Moonlight, to my wonderful Beta Moonjat who became a dear friend to me and Ancholia who made me discover this great TV-show and it's partly because of/ thanks to her that I write now fanfictions. :)**

**Okay, so here comes the last chapter. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**The Last Battle**

The moon shone in the night, spreading its light in a silent dark room. A lonely figure stood next to the window watching outside. The white light from the moon covered the pale and severe face of a man who had just killed.

Josef Kostan had finally destroyed his last enemies but the weight of their deaths remained in his dead heart. By killing Lola he also had destroyed the memory of his Sire and her love. He squeezed his wrist remembering Lola's last words.

_They were facing each other in the park behind the manor; in the back they could hear the sound of the other battle going on, when her voice finally broke their silence._

"_She came here the week before she died."_

_Josef's body froze when he realized who Lola was referring to. She saw it and laughed._

"_She was his favorite. He loved her so much and preferred her to me so when he told me that she had disappointed him, I was finally hoping that he would come back to me. But of course he didn't because she'd fell in love." She paused and smiled, showing her fangs. "In love with you, Josef. She wanted to turn you and told our Sire at the same place where I stand now. He gave his consentment and was proud of her. So I followed her to Italy and I saw her turn you, feed you, love you."_

_Anger filled Josef's body. She didn't need to say more, he understood what had happened. _

"_You killed her." His voice was deep and cold._

"_Yes and even after all these years and all the clues, you never suspected me. You decided to forget her and follow me instead." Lola laughed again._

He discovered by facing her that she had not only killed the love of his life but also tried to destroy her whole bloodline. Lola was the reason why his Sire had been killed during the Reign of Terror. Josef Kostan was the eldest vampire in his bloodline and the thought of it filled him with despair.

Josef made a silent prayer to his two Sires before turning around, looking worried at his friend, son and brother.

Mick St John was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, beside a bed. His head was bent down, his hands holding tight a cold hand close to his mouth. His mind was playing over and over again what happened the night before. So many lives lost because of the insanity and pride of crazy vampires. That night, not only his enemies had perished, men who'd become his friends died too. He squeezed the inanimate hand between his. He was about to lose so much more.

_Mick had lost the sight of Josef and heard Lance coming closer to him. It was finally time to put an end to this madness. _

"_You have come to your final death Mick St John."_

_Mick made a step forward._

"_Oh yeah, you think so?"_

_And with vampire speed they both raised their saber in the air, the moon reflecting its light in the silver blades. The two vampires moved fast making the blades sing their cold and deathly song. _

_Mick possessed this time all his power. Last time he met Lance, he was only human but now he could use the strength from Josef's blood to fight back. He tried to cut his head off but Lance was faster than him. He began to feel the terrible wounds made by Lance's sword. His blood covered his clothes but he was determined to kill him for good. He had to do it for him and for Beth._

_He jumped on Lance but the French vampire suddenly moved around and jumped on the roof of the old manor. Mick followed him leaving his fellows fighting the other vampires behind._

_Mick was slowly losing all his strength and Lance used it against him. His faith in victory was starting to fade when he suddenly lost his blade. He now faced Lance with no weapons, covered in blood. He saw Lance raise his sword above him, ready to cut his head off when suddenly a blade flew through the air and pierced Lance's chest. Mick looked behind and saw Henri smiling at him. Mick didn't take time to think twice and griped the sword from Lance's hand._

"_Go to hell" Mick growled before cutting Lance's head off._

_He looked at the dead body at his feet, Coraline's smile came to his mind and he slowly realized that he finally was at piece with her._

_He turned around and saw Henri putting a stake in one of his brother's chest before decapitating him. The French man was severely injured but with some fresh blood the old vampire would heal. Henri stood up and looked exhausted as he walked towards Mick. But as Mick was about to thank him, a vampire jumped behind Henri and cut off his head._

_Mick had barely time to scream Henri's name when he saw his poor head fly in the air, his body heavily falling on the ground. Mick moved in vampire speed and cut the vampire in two growling like a beast._

The picture of Henri's death was now printed in his mind. The man had saved his life and Mick hadn't been able to return the favor. He felt guilty and responsible for his death. Henri had come all the way from France to save them from the danger. Mick hadn't trusted him at first but the French vampire had showed him that he had good intentions and had even turned against his own bloodline to save Beth's life.

Mick squeezed the cold hand in his tighter. His relationship with Coraline had provoked a real cataclysm, a terrible tornado which had destroyed so many souls. He slowly lifted his eyes and stared at her pale face. She looked like she was asleep and reminded him of the night he saw Sarah for the first time. Sadly Mick could now understand what Josef had felt all those years long. His lips brushed her cold fingers and he prayed for her to open her eyes.

He bent his head down, lost again in the pictures of what happened the night before.

_Mick stood beside Henri's body and looked around. The ground was a terrible sight completely covered by blood. Bodies lay all around him and he saw the Cleaner's men starting to clean some of the bodies. It seemed like the French vampires had been defeated but this was only a battle; the War wasn't over._

_Mick turned around and tried to scan the place and find Josef. But instead of his friend, he smelled a familiar scent. He moved towards the dark trees and saw him hidden behind one dead tree._

"_You were supposed to wait for us." His voice was cold and heartless._

_Talbot raised and looked terrified at Mick. _

"_I know but I couldn't just wait." Talbot's eyes moved beside Mick and caught the awful scene. _

_Mick turned around and saw the Cleaner's men take care of Henri's body. He closed his eyes and made a silent prayer. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that Talbot was staring at him and that the Human was hiding something from him._

_He faced the attorney._

"_Talk now Talbot"_

"_Beth might be in danger."_

_Rage and worry filled suddenly Mick's body._

"_What? How?" He grabbed violently Talbot's collar and pushed him against the tree._

"_They know about her. I didn't know what I had done until it was too late."_

"_What did you tell them?" Mick's fangs were on full display._

"_I just wanted to protect her."_

"_What did you tell them?" Mick asked one more time, his anger on the edge._

"_I… I don't remember"_

_Mick lifted his body and was ready to kill him when a voice behind him made him stop._

"_Mick, don't!"_

"_He gave them my Beth!" As he looked behind him, he saw Josef, his face and hands covered by blood but relieved that his friend was alive._

"_Mick, we still have a chance to find her. I know where she might be."_

_Mick stared back at Talbot who was scared to death, and slowly put him back on the ground. _

He opened his eyes and kissed one more time her cold hand.

Beth had changed so many things in his life. From the day he saved her, she had saved him. He had found redemption as a vampire and since the night he had met her again by the fountain, he had discovered something much deeper. Love. And even with all the ordeals they had met on their way, their love had grown stronger. Beth had been turned into a vampire and she had managed to amaze him more. Already as a human, Beth had showed him that she was a strong and intelligent woman, and as a vampire those aspects of her personality had become stronger.

Mick had never managed to keep her in the car and the very thought of her face when he asked her to stay in the car made him smile sadly. This time too, she couldn't just stay behind. She had found a way to help and she had done so much more. Thanks to her, the whole bloodline was destroyed.

He leaned down and slowly brushed her soft blond hair. Her face wasn't peaceful, her features showed pain, a deep, silent pain that he couldn't cure and that made him suffer as well. His hand paused on her carved cheek. She was so thin, so pale. Beth was slowly dying and he couldn't save her. A sob escaped him and he started to cry silently.

She just couldn't stay in L.A. She had to go to France and fight them too.

_Talbot, Josef and Mick took one the black cars and drove as fast as possible to the place where Beth was supposed to be. _

_This time it was Josef who was driving, knowing that his friend was in no condition. His eyes were fixed on the road, his hand clenched to the steering wheel, hoping that Beth was still alive. He couldn't even think of her death. It would destroy his friend and he knew that Beth being dead also meant the death of Mick. Josef had thought of all the possibilities, even the worst one and he was prepared to face them. _

_Talbot was sitting in the back of the car, staring outside, nervous. His life meant nothing if she was going to die and he was ready to die to save her. He anxiously turned his eyes towards Mick. It was the man she loved, that she had chosen to save and because of him, this man was going to lose her. _

_Mick's eyes were locked on the dark fields. The sky on the east side was starting to become lighter. The early morning broked the darkness of the night and it was a matter of time before the daylight would show their destiny. She just couldn't stay in the car. That was who she was. He had always admired her courage, but this time it might cost her life and he couldn't think of a life without her. _

_Mick clenched his fists on his thighs as he slowly saw the large castle appear in front of him. It was the place where everything began and where everything would end. _

_Coraline had been turned in those very walls and the French family was going to die today in the same place. Mick was ready to massacre each vampire of this family. They had Beth and they would pay for that. _

_The car entered the alley and Mick opened the door before his friend could stop the car. _

_Her scent reached him as soon as the fresh air touched his skin. She was here. All of his body screamed for her. With vampire speed he entered the castle and nothing or nobody could stop him. _

_He followed her scent and arrived in a little room. What he saw then just stopped him in his track. _

_A staked body lay at his feet and he recognized the famous face of Richelieu, Du Plessis' twin brother. His gaze slowly moved until it froze._

"_Beth!" His voice was a terrible scream in the silence._

_Du Plessis was holding her inanimate body close to his and looked at Mick who fell at his side, taking her body in his arms. He held her tight against his chest, crying her name, not noticing Josef and Talbot who'd entered the room, facing their biggest fear. _

Du Plessis entered the room and exchanged a look with Josef who came towards him. They both stared at the doomed couple. Beth was going to die and Mick was ready to follow her.

"Mick"

The silence was finally broken by Josef's voice.

Mick didn't look at the two vampires but lowered his hands, showing them that he was listening.

Du Plessis took a step towards the bed.

"I may have found a way to save her."

Mick lifted his face and the French vampire was shocked by the sight of his pale face.

"I am not sure that it will work but we have to try." Beth was dying and nothing could make her pain worse.

Mick's eyes were locked on Du Plessis and pleaded him to continue.

Du Plessis took something from his pocket. It was a little silver box; the same one Coraline had showed to Mick the night she made him human again.

Mick's eyes opened at the sight of the box. He knew what it was and understood what Du Plessis had in mind.

"It's not much and unfortunately there's enough only for one vampire. The rest has been destroyed by my brother. If Beth becomes human again, her blood may be able to regain control of her body."

Josef moved on the other side of the bed, facing his friend. He recognized the look on his face, it was the one he himself wore when doctors came with new theories about saving Sarah's life. After all these years he had become more careful. He only hoped that Du Plessis was right or they would have to both control Mick's anger and despair. Josef had been prepared for all eventualities. Even to help his friend to die.

Mick nodded and took the little box from Du Plessis' hand. He opened it and the sight of the cure reminded him of the night he had tasted human life again. This time he would save his Beth.

Du Plessis and Josef watched Mick take a silver knife from his pocket. They both held their breath. Time around the four vampires slowed down as the silver blade opened the pale skin and let black blood run from her veins. After Mick put the rest of the cure in the wound, the three vampires stared intently at the body lying on the bed.

The color of her skin began to darken a little and sweat appeared on her face as the fever deepened. Suddenly Beth finally opened her eyes and a terrible scream broke the silence.

Mick held her shoulders down on the bed and tried to calm her down but she seemed possessed by the devil itself and she didn't even seem to hear his voice.

Josef stood on the other side and watched with pain the suffering Beth was enduring.

Mick turned abruptly towards Du Plessis, his gaze filled with terror and disbelief.

"Do something!"

And as it had begun, Beth fell unconscious again. Mick stared at her, ready to see her scream again, but she lay silent.

The three vampires stood saying nothing because they all knew the terrible truth. Beth was dying.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

There it was, the door number 5 was in front of her. It had been one month since her turning and now she was standing in the corridor closing the door.

A lifetime was closed and another one was to begin. Beth Turner had a new home and eternity before her.

She turned around, taking the last bag and as she stepped outside the building, she closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air of the night. Then she heard the familiar sound of a car. She smiled and felt suddenly tender lips on hers.

"Are you ready?"

She opened her eyes

"Yes."

"Okay let's go."

She sat in the Mercedes and looked at the handsome face of her lover, savior and Sire. Mick St John had saved her as a child and now as a woman.

Beth put her hand on his and felt so happy, but it had taken a long time before she could feel this warm emotion. She could still remember the cold darkness that had enveloped her, feeling each drop of the evil blood burning all her body. She knew he was staying close to her, she could hear his worried voice but she couldn't wake up, she was prisoner of the darkness. Then she had felt a strange warmness fill her veins but the soft feeling didn't last long before the fever and the pain brought her body further to hell. After that her mind had been lost into a strange void where she thought she saw a light. She tried to follow it and had found herself in the room of Le Louvres where a woman sat, like years ago, when she only was a student. The woman turned around and walked towards her. She was smiling. Beth knew that woman, that smile, but something was different though. For the first time Beth could see real happiness on the woman's face. The evil smile was gone, despair was turned into peace. It was then that Beth felt warmness spread in all her members. The light became brighter and she heard a soft voice that reminded her of an Angel. A Guardian Angel… She knew she had to follow the sound of it and she did. Finally she'd opened her eyes and saw the face of her Guardian Angel who cried and smiled at the same time.

Beth Turner had been saved by the blood of her lover who had finally turned her.

The car stopped and Mick's voice brought her back to real life.

"Beth?"

"Yes?"

"They're waiting for us."

She followed Mick towards the building and a man nodded to them.

They went inside the elevator and Beth smiled as she felt Mick's lips nipping her neck. She turned her head and caught his mouth with her lips. She was still surprised by how much she needed to feel him. Their kiss grew deeper until a voice interrupted them.

"I know you haven't seen each other in like ten minutes, but can't you wait another ten minutes before jumping on each other?"

Beth laughed

"I'm sorry Josef. Tell your son to behave!"

"He's not my son." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm not?" Mick asked stepping outside the elevator. "Then it may also be a mistake saying that you're her grandfather."

"I forgot how funny you two can be." Josef concluded finishing his glass of scotch and walked towards his desk.

"Where are the others?" Mick asked as he sat in the couch.

"Du Plessis is having a nice dinner and I think I saw Talbot talking to my new lawyer."

"You left him alone with Simone?" Beth sat beside Mick, putting her hand on his thigh. She exchanged a look of complicity with Mick.

"She's an adult." Josef finally answered, staring the couple with his glass refilled.

"Oh so you _are_ jealous." Mick noticed.

"I should warn Ben." Beth added.

"I think I preferred you both when you two were in danger."

Beth finally stood up and walked towards the old vampire who was now the eldest vampire in their Bloodline.

"Don't worry Josef, we won't tell Simone you like her." She whispered to him.

She moved to the large window and looked at the city then back at the two vampires. She was now sharing their blood, their history and their life, and she knew that it was the beginning of a new adventure that she was prepared to experience.

**The End**


End file.
